À la recherche du temps perdu
by Faln-angel-2999
Summary: Après un retour mouvementé,Harry Ron Hermione et Draco doivent apprendre à lutter contre Voldemort (Slash Harry-Ron et pairing Hermi-Draco) Chapitre 12 maintenant en ligne!!!!!!!
1. Chapitre 1 Souvenir de vacances

Tout d'abord j'aimerais dire que tout ceci est une fiction (NNOOOOOOOONNNNNNN mais qui l'aurait cru) et que les personnage son la propriété de leur auteure soit, JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Souvenir de vacance  
  
  
  
Assis dans le train qui assurait le trajet vers Poudlard, Harry repensait à son court été qui n'avait pas été sans peine. Il jeta un ?il à Ron qui somnolait à ses côtés. Tout comme la dernière année, l'été qu'il venait de passé fut très mouvementé. Le tout commença lorsque des mangemorts décidèrent d'attaquer Harry alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour dans la voiture de son oncle. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas vraiment qu'on mette sa vie en danger. S'ils en voulaient à Harry, bien, il pouvait très bien comprendre. Mais s'en prendre à lui s'en était trop. Surtout en utilisant leurs « trucs bizarres » comme il aimait les appeler.  
  
Il voulut sortir pour affronter les suivants de Voldemort, sachant fort bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de les vaincre, lorsqu'il fut frapper par un sort de Petrificus Totalus. Ils se mirent alors à soulever une multitude de roches qu'ils envoyèrent sur la voiture de l'oncle d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais vu son oncle aussi en colère. On pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tant il était furieux. Tandis que leurs assaillants tentaient de les intimider, l'oncle Vernon sortit de la voiture, armé d'une perceuse à pile et se mit à proférer des menaces aux sinistres individus qui voltigeaient autour de la voiture sur leur balai. Les choses auraient pu en rester là si les mangemorts s'étaient contentés de rire du pauvre homme à bout de nerfs, mais malheureusement ils décidèrent de s'amuser quelque peu. Ils se mirent en groupe et firent virevolter l'oncle Dursley dans tous les sens. C'est à ce moment précis qu'est intervenu le ministère de la magie réussissant à amortir une chute qui aurait pu lui être mortel. Les aurors et membres du ministère se confondirent en excuse et réparèrent magiquement la perceuse et la voiture de Vernon pour excuser leur retard d'action. Si Harry n'avait pas été si inquiet de savoir que les mangemorts le suivaient à la trace, il aurait probablement ri de la mine enragée de son oncle. Pour avoir osé se faire attaquer, il dût nettoyer tous les planchers de la maison avec la vielle brosse à dents de Dudley.  
  
Le second incident d'importance eut lieu en plein coeur de l'été. En plein milieu de la nuit, on cogna à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Encore endormi, Harry se demandait qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un hibou à une heure aussi tardive. En maugréant quelques syllabes incompréhensibles, il ouvrit le rideau et eut la surprise de sa vie, à un point tel qu'il dût réprimer un cri. Devant sa fenêtre, Ron se tenait assis sur le balai de sa famille, une vielle étoile filante. Harry sut qu'il avait dû mettre des heures avant d'arriver étant donné le piètre état de son balai.  
  
« Ron!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareil? » s'efforça de chuchoter Harry encore tout surpris.  
  
Ron murmura quelque chose, mais la fenêtre empêcha le son de passer. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et Ron tomba sur le planché de sa chambre en murmurant : « De l'eau, pitié, de l'eau ». Voyant à quel point son meilleur ami était déshydraté, Harry courut lui chercher un verre d'eau récoltant par la même occasion les grondements de sa tante lui sommant de ne plus faire de bruit et de les laisser dormir. Ron but le grand verre d'un trait et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupire de soulagement.  
  
« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?» redemanda Harry.  
  
- Euh. bien. tu vois. j'ai décidé de venir te rendre une petite visite.  
  
- En plein milieu de la nuit, mais tu es fou! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris..? Et si quelqu'un t'avait vu?  
  
- Je voulais te faire une surprise. je pensais que ça t'aurait fait plaisir de me voir pendant l'été. mais à ce que je vois, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. désolé de t'avoir dérangé Harry.  
  
Il se retourna vers la fenêtre lorsqu'il sentit une main le retenir.  
  
- Tu sais très bien que ça me fait plaisir de te voir Ron. c'est juste que je suis un peu surpris. c'est tout.  
  
- Ouais. j'avoue que c'est un peu hors du commun.  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent et partirent à rire.  
  
- La seule question que je me pose, c'est comment mon oncle va réagir demain matin quand il va voir que tu es ici.  
  
- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. je peux partir si tu veux, je voudrais pas te mettre dans l'embarras.  
  
« Non, non reste! On avisera demain matin » ajouta Harry en se voulant rassurant. Les deux jeunes sorciers s'accordèrent pour dire qu'il était déjà très tard et qu'ils discuteraient au matin. Celui-ci arriva bien trop vite car il se firent réveiller par un adolescent anormalement obèse qui hurlait à l'entrée de leur porte. En moins de deux, toute la famille fût réuni dans la minuscule chambre d'Harry. Au grand désespoir de ce dernier, son oncle devint à nouveau, écarlate. La seule chose qu'on entendit sortir de sa bouche fut : « POURQUOI EST-IL ICI??? ». Harry ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est à ce moment que le rouquin prit la parole. Il utilisa tout le tact dont il disposait afin de convaincre l'homme rouge devant lui.  
  
- Je sais que vous devez être surpris de me voir ici monsieur. Moi aussi je le serais.  
  
- QU'EST-CE QUE.  
  
- Vous avez tout à fait raison, c'est vraiment malheureux qu'ils vous ont attaqué de la sorte, ce sont de véritables brutes.  
  
- M'ENFIN TU VAS.  
  
- Oui, vous avez encore raison, mon père a pensé que ce serait plus sur si je venais ici avec Harry, vous savez à deux c'est toujours plus sur.  
  
- MAIS POURQUOI TU .  
  
- Je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur, vous avez encore raison. J'ai voyagé toute la nuit pour arriver le plus tôt possible, vous savez, au cas ou ils frapperaient encore. on ne sait jamais.  
  
- ARRÊTES DE ME.  
  
- Vous voyez M. Dursley, bien que je respecte votre point de vue, je crois que nous pouvons bien nous entendre. D'ailleurs, mon père vous remercie pour les 1000 perceuses que vous lui avez envoyées.  
  
- TU VAS TE. QUOI!!? 1000 PERCEUSES!?  
  
- Oui, vous ne vous rappelé pas, au début de l'été, 1000 perceuses sans cordons..  
  
- TU ES LE FILS DE CET ACHETEUR??? C'EST MON MEILLEUR CLIENT DE L'ANNÉE!!  
  
- Et oui, et en plus il compte peut-être en acheter 1000 autres. mais comme vous préférez que je parte.  
  
- NON reste petit. tu es mon invité. mais pas de. « tu sais quoi » dans ma maison!  
  
- Sans aucun problème M. Dursley!  
  
Sous le regard encore ébahie de Harry, tous les Dursley quittèrent la chambre trop petite pour tous les accueillirent. Les dernières paroles qu'ils entendirent lorsqu'ils descendaient l'escalier furent : « Mais Pétunia chérie, tu te rends compte, 1000 perceuses! Je ne pouvais pas laisser. Pétunia, comprends moi ». Les deux jeunes hommes rirent aux éclats pendant une bonne partie de l'avant-midi. Jamais l'oncle Vernon n'avait eu autant de difficulté à placer un mot. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, Harry regarda Ron droit dans les yeux.  
  
- C'est vrai cette histoire?  
  
- En partie. , répliqua Ron en regardant le sol comme s'il venait de trouver quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant à ses chaussures.  
  
- Expliques-toi, demanda Harry attendant avec impatience de connaître la suite du récit.  
  
- Bien, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te protéger, mais pour me cacher. je me suis enfui. Devant la mine consterner d'Harry, Ron fixa avec encore plus d'attention le plancher.  
  
- Mais pourquoi? Voldemort a-t-il attaqué ta famille? Il faut immédiatement prévenir Dumbledore! Répondit Harry courant dans tous les sens en cherchant une plume et un parchemin.  
  
- Calme toi, non, Voldemort n'est pas venu chez-moi. C'est simplement que je ne voulais pas affronter ma mère. ni mon père. ni même aucun d'entre eux. Et comme tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai pensé venir chez toi.  
  
- Ron, je sais que ta mère est parfois très sévère, mais de là à t'enfuir de chez toi. il y a toute une différence.  
  
Ce fût lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de Ron que Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Ron était trop fier pour laisser quiconque le voir pleurer de la sorte. Il devait y avoir un problème majeur pour que son ami se laisse aller ainsi, pliant à ce point sur son orgueil. Devant la détresse de ce dernier, Harry se leva et le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. C'était une des premières fois qu'il avait se genre de contact avec quelqu'un. N'ayant jamais eut d'ami au cour de son enfance, il n'avait jamais appris à manifester de l'affection envers ceux- ci. Il fit son possible pour que Ron se sente en sécurité. L'effet fut magique car une fois dans les bras de Harry, il sanglota de plus belle déversant une mer de larme sur le dos d'Harry.  
  
- Calme toi Ron, ça va bien aller, les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre.  
  
Peu à peu, les sanglots du rouquin s'affaiblirent pour finalement n'être que quelques larmes qui coulaient à plus faible débit.  
  
- Bon, maintenant explique-moi ce qu'il y a de si terrible pour que tu doives t'enfuir du Terrier. Ils doivent tous se faire un sang d'encre pour toi!  
  
- Harry. s'il te plaît, j'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes toi aussi.  
  
À ce moment le flot rejaillit, mais cette fois d'une durée moins longue. Ron se cramponna encore plus a Harry qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Ils étaient tous les deux debout dans la chambre de Harry se tenant mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit une douce chaleur venant de sa cicatrice. Ce n'était pas comme quand il faisait un cauchemar ou quand Voldemort était proche, mais elle lui donnait une impression de bien-être, une chaleur qui se dégageait et qui l'enveloppait comme un gros manteau en plein hiver. Il aimait le contact son ami, mais d'un autre côté il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise. Une chance que personne pouvait les voir!  
  
Lorsque Ron se calma de nouveau, Harry lui proposa d'envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop de mauvais sang. Elle est la première personne que les parents de Ron risquaient de contacter. Essuyant son visage couvert de larmes, il acquiesça. Harry écrivit donc un court message à son amie :  
  
Hermione,  
  
À l'heure qu'il est, tu es sûrement en train de te faire du mauvais sang concernant Ron. En fait, je t'écrivais justement pour ça. Je voulais simplement te dire qu'il est ici et qu'il va bien. Il te salue même. Passe de belles vacances  
  
Harry Potter  
  
P.S. S'il te plaît, n'avise pas les Weasleys, ça ne serait pas une très bonne idée pour le moment. Merci!  
  
  
  
Hedwige se fit un plaisir d'aller porter le message qui lui permettrait de faire un peu d'exercice. Une fois le message envoyé, il retourna son attention vers Ron toujours debout face au lit.  
  
- Alors tu finis ton histoire, qu'est-ce qui était vrai dans ce que tu as dit a mon oncle?  
  
Ron eut un sourire quelque peu gêné  
  
- Mon père a vraiment acheté 1000 perceuses  
  
Harry le regarda plus que surpris  
  
- Dans ce cas alors, mon oncle va vraiment t'aimer.  
  
- Pas s'il savait ce que mon père fait avec  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent et pour la seconde fois de la journée ils rirent aux éclats!  
  
Les jours qui suivèrent furent plutôt sans incident. Ron et Harry travaillèrent dure à leurs devoirs d'été. Harry fit aussi visiter le monde moldus à Ron qui s'exclamait devant n'importe quoi, tout le surprenait. Le quatrième jour de sa visite, alors qu'ils travaillèrent sur leurs travaux, le téléphone sonna. Rien jusque là n'étais inhabituel si ce n'est que Dudley blêmit et tendit l'appareil à Ron et quitta la pièce comme s'il avait entendu une voix fantomatique.  
  
- oui. allô? allô?  
  
- RON!! MAIS QU'ESTCE QUE TU FAIS CHEZ HARRY!!?  
  
- MAMAN? Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici?  
  
- Hermione n'était pas là et elle a dit à ses parents d'envoyer ses hiboux ici.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Harry mon chéri, ça fait des jours qu'on s'inquiète pour toi?  
  
- Tu veux dire que. vous. toi et papa. vous ne m'en voulez pas?  
  
- Tu sais bien mon grand qu'on ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir. Pas au point de désirer que tu quittes la famille.  
  
Ron se mit à sangloter doucement. Harry reprit sa place pour le réconforter. Il plaça ses bras autour de lui voulant lui apporter son soutien. Il sentit le corps de Ron se raidir, comme sur la surprise et il se laissa doucement aller.  
  
- Je suis désolé maman. je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. je me suis juste dit qu'après avoir vu mon journal. je suis tellement désolé.  
  
Ron avait un journal? Il avait fort bien réussi à le cacher d'Harry car ce dernier fut surpris par la révélation. En quoi ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans ce stupide journal pouvait bien le chambouler à ce point. Il se sentait à la fois impuissant et inquiet. Mais au moins, les choses semblaient être mieux avec ses parents, c'était déjà un premier pas dans la bonne direction.  
  
- Ron, je t'aime. on t'aime, et quoi que tu fasses, rien ne pourras changer ça!  
  
- Merci maman. j'avais besoin de l'entendre.  
  
- Tu comptes rentrer quand? Je pense qu'on doit tout de même se parler. question de mettre les choses au clair. si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
- Je vais partir ce soir.  
  
NON!! Pour une fois qu'Harry avais un ami ici, à Privet drive, quelqu'un avec qui il était proche, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait vraiment. Après il serait encore seul... Encore et toujours seul. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il tomba dans une tristesse tel qu'il voulu se mettre à pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de réaction lorsqu'il devait se séparer de quelqu'un. Oui les derniers jours l'avaient rapproché énormément de Ron. mais de là à pleurer son départ alors qu'il savait très bien qu'ils se reverraient le mois prochain à l'école.  
  
- . Tu crois qu'Harry pourrait venir. ça me ferait du bien d'avoir mon meilleur ami proche de moi.  
  
- Aucun problème, il est au courant?  
  
- Non.. et vous en avez parlé.  
  
- Non plus, il y a juste nous trois qui sachons.  
  
-Merci maman. à ce soir  
  
- Comment comptez-vous rentrer?  
  
- Par la poudre de cheminette. j'en ai apporté un peu. au cas où. et les Dursleys n'ont pas refermé leur cheminée.  
  
- Parfait, à tout de suite alors.  
  
Après peu de supplications envers la famille de Harry, trop heureuse de se débarrasser des deux sorciers, ils commencèrent à préparer leur voyage. Harry se posait encore des questions sur son attitude de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi cette peine. Cette douleur terrible. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à ce l'expliquer. Mais une chose est sur, Ron avait besoin de lui, quel qu'était son problème et il se devait d'être à ses côtés pour le soutenir alors il devait mettre de côté ses questionnements personnels.  
  
Ils eurent à peine le temps de prendre tous les bagages de Harry que le troisième et dernier incident majeur de l'été se produisit. Alors que Harry fit un dernier tour dans la cours, il vit un immense chien noir. Ce même chien qui lui avait fait si peur au cour de sa troisième année et qui maintenant le remplissait immanquablement de joie. Il couru chercher Ron et ils allèrent se cacher au fond de sorte à ce que personne ne les voit.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Sirius prit sa forme normal. Il avait l'air fatigué et inquiet, comme s'il avait passé des jours à courir sans s'arrêter pour dormir et manger. Personne n'osait parler. Sirius prit une grande inspiration et commença.  
  
- Harry, tu dois immédiatement retourner à Poudlard. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, demanda soudain Harry, essayant de comprendre la gravité de la situation.  
  
- C'est Dumbledore, il est très malade. Et on a besoin de toi, tu es peut- être le seul à pouvoir l'empêcher de.  
  
Face cette horrible nouvelle, les deux jeunes devinrent aussi blancs que les fantômes qui sillonnaient les couloirs de leur école.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a.?, osa à peine demander Harry.  
  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Ron, Lupin est présentement en train de prévenir tes parents. Hermione vous attend déjà au château. Il faut se dépêcher! Je nous ai trouvé une voiture et une conductrice. Allez, venez!  
  
Ils prirent les valises de Harry, sa malle et la cage de sa chouette. Comme l'avait promis Sirius, il y avait une voiture qui les attendait devant la maison et à la surprise de Harry, la conductrice n'était nul autre que Mlle Figgs, la voisine qui gardait Harry lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Celle qui sentait le chou et qui sortait toujours ses albums de chats.  
  
- Bonjour Harry!, dit Mlle Figgs en voyant le jeune et son ami monté à l'arrière de la voiture.  
  
Sirius monta à l'avant et les deux sorciers furent très surpris lorsqu'ils apprirent que Sirius et Arabella était fiancés avant que Sirius ne se fasse arrêter pour aller a Azkaban. Elle n'avait jamais cru à la culpabilité de son amour et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a accepté l'offre de Dumbledore de surveiller Harry.  
  
Le chemin vers la gare ce fit sans problème. Il s'installèrent tous dans le train et le voyage commença enfin. Harry pensa que pour la première fois, il passerait son anniversaire au château! Et tout doucement, il se mit à penser à l'étrange été qu'il venant de passé, tout en s'inquiétant énormément pour Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
La suite bientôt, envoyez-moi vos commentaires! 


	2. Chapitre 2 Révélation désastreuse

Même chose, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce n'est encore qu'une fiction. Attention, slash léger dans ce chapitre.  
  
Révélation désastreuse.  
  
  
  
Le voyage se déroula plutôt bien. Ils ne se firent dérangés que par la préposée du train qui leur offrit une collation. Ron s'engouffra de chocogrenouille, mais Harry ne put rien avaler. À mesure que le temps passait, son inquiétude pour son directeur augmentait. Qu'arriverait-il s'il ne pouvait sauver la vie du vieil homme ? Il n'osait même pas l'imaginé. Dumbledore était le seul qui était craint par Voldemort. Si jamais ce pilier du bien tombait, il donnait peu cher de sa peau et de celle de son école. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que le train arriva en gare. Ron du le secouer pour le sortir de ses rêveries. Les quatre prirent la carriole et se rendirent au château ou les attendait un professeur McGonagall des plus inquiète.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, on peut dire que votre arrivée tombe à point. Je n'espérais plus vous voir venir.  
  
- Bonjours Minerva. comment va-il?  
  
Demanda un Sirius des plus inquiet.  
  
- Son état empire mon pauvre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en si mauvais état. On est tellement impuissant.  
  
Pour la première fois de leur vie, Ron et Harry virent leur professeur de transmutation verser une larme. Mais bien vite, son côté rigide et austère reprit le dessus.  
  
- Pouvons nous le voir, demanda un Harry de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
- Oui, mais je vous avertis, vous aurez un choc terrible en le voyant ainsi. Il délire un peu. Hermione est à son chevet actuellement. Elle tente de le distraire, de lui changer les idées. mais rien n'y fait. Pauvre petite. passer tant de temps avec un malade. c'est inhumain.  
  
- Où peut-on le trouver ?  
  
- À l'infirmerie.  
  
Sirius et Arabella restèrent quelques instants pour discuter avec la directrice de Griffondor tandis qu'Harry avec Ron à ses trousses coururent vers le malade. Juste avant d'entrer, Harry pris une grande respiration et dit à Ron  
  
- À écouter McGonnagald, il est en très mauvais état. il faut s'attendre au pire.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent la porte s'ouvrir renversant Harry et Ron et ils aperçurent un jeune homme sortir en courrant avec un gros livre sous le bras. Peu de temps après, Hermione sortit pour le rattraper. Elle ne remarqua même pas les deux encore couchés par terre et partit à la course.  
  
- Reviens ici tout de suite !! C'est mon livre !! Arrête de courir !  
  
Malgré le ridicule de la situation, les deux jeunes hommes gardèrent leur calme et entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
Même dans leurs pires cauchemars, jamais ils n'avaient imaginé si atroce scénario. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit occupé dans la pièce, ça devait forcement être Dumbledore. Il était dans un coin et la pénombre de la pièce ne leur permettait pas de voir très distinctement son occupant. Deux choses par contre les frappèrent. Tous d'abord, leur directeur bien aimé avait pris une teinte verdâtre. Ensuite ils virent qu'il avait maintenant qu'un seul oeil au milieu du front.  
  
Pour les deux, ce fut l'horreur. Quel pouvait être cette maladie qui affectait le directeur de l'école ? Quel mal allait jusqu'à changer la morphologie ? Une seule cause lui vint en tête, la plus terrible de toutes... Voldemort. Ron sembla arriver à la même conclusion car Harry lu dans son regard la même rage que celle qu'il ressentait.  
  
Ils étaient tellement préoccupés à ce demander comment venger leur bien- aimé directeur qu'ils n'entendirent pas Hermionne entrer.  
  
- Hé, vous êtes déjà arrivé...  
  
- C'est terrible. comment ça a pu arriver ? demanda Harry  
  
-Vous savez, à son âge, la maladie pouvait frapper n'importe quand. Ça aurait pu être pire.  
  
- Pire ?? Comment ça aurait pu être pire ? Tu vois bien ce qui lui arrive ? C'est une catastrophe. Et comment fais-tu pour garder cette mine réjouit ? Questionna Ron.  
  
-Voyons, c'est pas si pire et parfois c'est franchement rigolo ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me suis amusée au cours des deux dernières semaines. J'ai découvert un nouveau côté à notre directeur. Vous savez, il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est un vrai bout en train ! Même si je dois le forcer à lire quelque uns de ses livres, il est quand même bien ainsi.  
  
Les deux furent dévastés par les propos de leur amie. Comment pouvait-elle rester de marbre devant l'état de santé de Dumbledore.  
  
- Au fait, que faites-vous à côté de la nouvelle créature que Hagrid a amenée pour son cours ?  
  
-Tu veux dire que cette chose n'est pas Dumbledore ? Demanda un Ron dubitatif  
  
La réponse lui vint de l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
- Hé non !  
  
C'était le jeune homme qui courrait tout à l'heure qui lui répondit.  
  
- Tu as Albus Dumbledore en chair et en os en face de toi. En fait. Si ce qu'Hermionne m'a dit est vrai, c'est mon nom !  
  
Ron se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise et dit  
  
- Aujourd'hui, c'en est trop pour moi... Vraiment trop.  
  
- Mais comment s'est arrivé. Pourquoi à lui ? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Personne n'ose le dire, mais on pense tous que c'est Voldemort. Qui d'autre aurait intérêt à enlever Dumbledore de Poudlard.  
  
Hermionne leur expliqua que leur directeur avait été retrouver un matin dans son lit, mais à l'âge de 9 ans. Comme elle était passé à l'école pour chercher un livre pour son exposer sur la dissolution des mages de Fielonan, elle proposa son aide aux professeurs bien peu préparés à affronter un jeune garçon au caractère fougueux. Les professeurs avaient déjà fait des recherches pour essayer de voir si Dumbledore n'avait pas été enlevé, mais ils se sont aperçus, après plusieurs sortilège tous aussi compliquer les uns que les autres, que le petit était bel et bien Dumbledore. Nul doute n'était possible. On n'avait aucune idée des causes de cette maladie, tout ce qu'on savait était que le directeur s'était plaint d'avoir froid la nuit.  
  
Pour l'instant, leur professeur de métamorphose occupait le poste de directrice. La fin de l'été arrivait à grands pas, et tout le personnel de l'école, même Rusard et Miss Teigne, s'arrangaient pour que la rentrée soit des plus normales. Pour permettre à Dumbledore de rester à l'école, on a décidé de le faire passer pour un élève.  
  
Encore fatigués de leur voyage en train et surtout abattus par les révélations d'Hermionne, Ron et Harry décidèrent de se couché tôt. La soirée fut quelque peu mouvementé par le petit Dumbledore qui ne voulut pas manger ce que les elfes de maison avaient préparé. Ensuite il vola à deux reprises le livre d'Hermionne et il pourchassa Hedwige jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tanne et aille dormir à la volière.  
  
Chacun gagna son lit. Harry trouva facilement le sommeil. Ron, quant à lui, repensa à son été jusqu'ici. Il n'y voyait qu'un seul point positif. Il avait réussi à se rendre plus proche d'Harry. La dernière année avait été dur sur l'amitié des deux jeunes hommes. Il se tourna et vit qu'Harry dormait. Il le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux en soupirant... «Si seulement tu savais... Si seulement...» Il pleura doucement pour ne pas réveiller son ami et s'endormit épuisé.  
  
Ils eurent une bonne nuit de sommeil et au matin, ils étaient tout à fait reposé. Harry remarqua que son ami avait les yeux bouffi,s comme s'il avait pleuré... mais il n'osa pas lui demander, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Ils rejoignirent Hermione à la bibliothèque qui essayait à grande peine de forcer le jeune Albus à lire un gros bouquin. Elle était trop occupée avec leur directeur qu'elle dut leur demander de la laisser car leur présence le déconcentrait.  
  
-Ron, tu te rappelles de ce que Sirius a dit ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui qu'il sortait avec A.  
  
-Non idiot, je parle de ce qu'il a dit à propos du fait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir sauver Dumbledore.  
  
Harry lui fit un grand sourire quand il vit que son ami avait mal pris le commentaire. Il lui passa la main dans le dos.  
  
-Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas que tu es idiot. Même au contraire, tu es un des garçons les plus brillants que je connaisse.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Ron recommença à pleurer.  
  
- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda doucement Harry, «Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais vraiment pas.»  
  
- C'est rien, juste de la fatigue accumulée, répondit Ron en essuyant ses larmes. « Je peux te poser une question, je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement »  
  
- Vas-y, je n'ai rien à cacher.  
  
- Tu me considères vraiment comme ton ami ? Je veux dire. si jamais. enfin, ce que je veux savoir c'est est-ce que tu laisserais quelque chose se mettre entre notre amitié ?  
  
- Non, jamais ! Tu le sais bien Ron que tu es mon meilleur ami. Je serai toujours là pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et en ce moment, je sens que quelque chose te tourmente. Je vais respecter ton choix si tu préfères ne pas me le dire, mais ça me fait vraiment de la peine de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.  
  
Ron murmura quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
.  
  
Hermione finit pas laisser le petit avec les professeurs. Elle voulait passer du temps avec ses amis. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle commune de Griffondor, elle entendit Ron dire : « Je t'aime Harry » Elle croisa Harry dans la porte qui quittait en trombe sans même avoir pris le temps de répondre à Ron. Ce dernier était recroquevillé par terre et versait toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
  
  
J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. 


	3. Chapitre 3 Temps perdu et temps retrouv...

Juste avant de commencé, juste vous rédire encore une fois ( au cas ou ce serait pas clair :P ) Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas de moi. Ils viennent de JK Rowling. Amusez vous bien ;)  
  
Temps perdu et temps retrouvé  
  
Les semaines qui suivirent furent les plus dures qu'Hermione ait eu à endurer depuis qu'elle était étudiante à Poudlard. Elle avait d'un côté Ron qui pleurait sans cesse et qui ne mangeait plus, de l'autre il y avait Harry qui faisait tout pour éviter le chemin de Ron et finalement, il y avait le jeune Dumbledore qui faisait encore des siennes. Elle était vraiment épuisée et, le pire, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de commencer son travail de transmutation pour le début du semestre. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête. Harry ne voulait pas parler à Ron. Ron, quant à lui, voulait désespérément parler à Harry et finalement Albus mettait toujours son nez où il ne devait pas, c'est-à-dire entre les deux. La situation dura ainsi une bonne semaine au cours de laquelle Hermionne ne récolta que deux immenses cernes noirs autour des yeux et un mal de tête carabiné. Il va sans dire que dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne pouvait pas parler du remède à Harry. Ses sentiments étant mélangés, il ne pouvait plus être d'une grande aide. Elle mit alors une partie de son énergie à convaincre les professeurs d'attendre qu'il soit mieux avant de lui annoncer de quoi était composé ce remède. Alors elle courrait d'un à l'autre ne se rendant pas compte que sa santé à elle s'affaiblissait du même coup. La première fois qu'elle perdit connaissance, elle était dans la cuisine à chicaner Dobby, car il avait laissé Ron partir sans terminer son plateau repas. Heureusement, Ron était à ses côtés et il l'emmena à l'infirmerie. La seconde fois par contre, elle était seule dans un long corridor. Elle eut à peine le temps de savoir ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle tombait encore dans les pommes.  
  
  
  
Ce n'est qu'après 23:00 que Harry commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis l'heure. Habituellement, elle passait aux demi-heures voir si tout allait bien. Même si depuis une semaine il prétendait qu'il se portait à merveille, il sut fort bien que la jeune fille n'était pas dupe à ce point. Elle ne dit rien, ce qu'il apprécia énormément. Depuis que Ron lui avait dit ces quelques mots « Je t'aime Harry », son univers venait de basculer dans celui d'un drame psychologique. Il se posa une multitude de questions. Tout d'abord, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait rien vu. Ron, son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il a passé ses quatre premières années à Poudlard était amoureux de lui. Comment devrait-il réagir? Il voulait toujours être son ami, mais il ne savait pas comment agir. Tellement de questions restaient désormais sans réponse. Des questions tels que « est-ce que Harry et Ron pourront toujours être les meilleurs amis du monde? » Ou sinon « Qu'arriverait-il si Draco apprenait la nouvelle? » . Ensuite il se rappela cet été où lui et Ron avaient été tellement proche. À toutes ses fois où il avait apprécier le contact physique de son ami. À la douleur ressentit lorsqu'il apprit que Ron retournait chez lui. Pourquoi avait-il ces sentiments? Il ne s'était jamais vu avec un garçon. Et d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, il ne se voyait pas plus avec une fille. Il n'avait encore jamais imaginé ce genre de relation, et encore moins avec Ron. Il s'était donc trouvé une place où il pouvait penser toute la journée sans craindre d'être dérangé. Bien sûr, Hermione passait de temps en temps, mais il put trouver un certain calme d'esprit.  
  
Il se leva de son fauteuil, se demandant où Hermionne pouvait bien être. Il marcha tout le chemin qui menant de sa cachette à la tour de Griffondor. Il savait fort bien que s'il ne la trouvait pas avant, il devrait affronter Ron. Mais son inquiétude pour Hermione, qui habituellement est trop ponctuelle, lui permit de continuer. Il entendit les sanglots de Ron tout de suite après qu'il ait dit le mot de passe. Son c?ur se coinça et il du résister pour ne pas aller le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il avança tranquillement jusqu'à ce dernier puisse le voir. Il ravala ses larmes et dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »  
  
-Je cherche Hermionne, ça fait presque trois heures qu'elle est supposée être ici.  
  
-C'est impossible, elle m'a dit il y a deux heures et demie qu'elle allait te voir.  
  
-Elle n'est jamais venue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermionne se réveilla lourdement. Elle était par terre et il faisait terriblement noir. Elle sortit sa baguette et dit « Lumos ». Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et la jeune sorcière remarqua que la pièce où elle était arrivée avait du être très chic. En effet, tout était à l'envers, les meubles étaient brisés, il y avait des trous dans les murs. Un taudis quoi! La salle était tout de même assez grande et elle pouvait voir de dos d'une femme en train de pleurer. Hermionne s'avança doucement et elle approcha de l'endroit où était assise la femme qui pleurait. Le fauteuil se retourna et Hermionne hurla d'horreur lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage de son hôtesse.  
  
Harry et Ron firent et refirent le chemin qu'empruntait généralement Hermionne lorsqu'elle se déplaçait entre les deux. Toutes les portes étaient bien barrer et la jeune fille était nul part.  
  
- Elle n'a quand même pas disparu comme ça. Il faut qu'elle soit quelque part! s'exprima Harry au bord du désespoir.  
  
- C'est sûr qu'elle est quelque part. Peut-être qu'elle non plus ne veut plus me voir.  
  
Avec cette réplique Ron se laissa tomber dans un coin et se mit à pleurer. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai à pleurer tout le temps ses temps-ci » se dit-il en se laissant doucement bercer, les yeux fermés, par les bras de Harry.  
  
LES BRAS DE HARRY?  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt et il vit que son ami le serrait dans ses bras et que lui aussi sanglotait.  
  
-Je suis désolé Ron. Je n'ai pas été un bon ami,  
  
-C'est pas grave *sniff* Harry.  
  
-Laisse moi finir, je m'excuse Ron, je ne mérite pas d'être ton ami. Je t'ai laissé tombé au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi, c'est inacceptable. Et maintenant à cause de ma bêtise, Hermionne a disparu. JE vous ai perdu TOI et ELLE. Dans le fond, ça aurait été mieux si Voldemort m'avait achevé l'an passé. Je ne vous aurais pas blessés comme ça.  
  
Les deux ne dirent rien pendant un instant. Un court instant qui leur paru très long. Harry fit un simple geste de la tête, un geste qui voulu tout dire. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron. Leur baiser fut court et plutôt maladroit. C'était leur première fois à chacun et ce moment était magique.  
  
-Je t'aime Harry  
  
-Moi aussi Ron.  
  
-Si on continuait nos recherches?  
  
-Ouais tu as raison. D'ailleurs, Hermione serait fière de ne plus nous voir agir comme des enfants.  
  
-Par Merlin et tout son ordre! On a oublié d'aller voir le directeur. Elle doit être là-bas.  
  
Ils marchèrent rapidement, main dans la main, jusqu'à la chambre de leur directeur. Ils entendirent une sorte de gémissement qui provenait de la pièce. Baguette en main, Harry ouvrit la porte et vit le jeune Albus couché sur le lit, ligoté de la tête aux pieds. Un bandeau sur la bouche l'empêchait de parler. Son regard reflétait une vive terreur. Ron lui enleva son bâillon et lui demanda ce qui c'était passé.  
  
-Il y a deux Hermiones. La plus vielle m'a attaqué et m'a ligoté après avoir assommé la notre. Elle l'a enlevé! Il faut la sauvr vite.  
  
Harry et Ron dirent en c?ur : « Deux Hermiones? »  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, à un autre endroit, Hermionne cessa de hurler. Elle découvrit avec horreur que la personne en face d'elle n'était nul autre qu'elle-même, mais 20 ans plus vielle. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle recommença à crier de frayeur.  
  
-Arrête de crier comme ça! Tu veux nous faire repérer par les mangemorts. Calme toi et dépêches toi à me suivre. Le temps presse et nous devons absolument discuter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Désolé, je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, mais que voulez-vous, je me trouve déjà bon de réussir jusqu'à date d'en produire un à la semaine avec l'école et les études ;) ! Encore une fois j'attends vos Commentaires ;) 


	4. Chapitre 4 Nénuphars bleus et sang de d...

Encore une fois, l'idée est de moi, les personnages et les lieux non. JK Rowling en est la dépositaire. Le chapitre est un peu plus sombre et on ne verrait pas beaucoup Harry et Ron. Mais inquiétez-vous pas, ils vont revenir bien assez tôt.  
  
  
  
Nénuphars bleus et sang de dragon.  
  
  
  
Hermionne entendait le vent siffloter par les trous qui ornaient les murs de la pièce. Elle suivait « l'autre » Hermionne à travers une longue suite de souterrains qui semblaient ne mener nul part. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un local qui lui était étrangement familier. Un regard rapide autour d'elle lui fit reconnaître le donjon qui faisait office de salle de cours pour Rogue. L'endroit avait bien peu changé, si ce n'était que la poussière et les toiles d'araignée courraient sur tous les murs. La Hermionne du futur cogna 2 coups rapides, suivit de 5 et suivit finalement de 3. Un homme qui lui aussi avait un air familier ouvrit la porte. Il fixait la jeune avec un mélange d'espoir et de fatalisme dans son regard. Un bandeau couvrait son ?il droit et sa barbe n'avait pas été rasé depuis plusieurs semaines. Tous ses vêtements était vieux, usés et terriblement noirs. S'il n'y avait pas eu de lumière dans le corridor, il aurait pu sans problème passer inaperçu.  
  
-Tu as réussi Hermi? Demanda doucement l'homme avec une voix pleine de méfiance.  
  
-Tu vois bien Goyle, je l'ai ramenée avec moi, comme prévu. Tu me prends vraiment pour une folle!  
  
-Hum... Hermi, tu dois passer le test... et elle aussi. Tu connais la règle, on ne sait jamais qui subit un Imperium alors s'il te plait.  
  
-Vas-y, fait ton boulot! Soupira Hermionne dans un soupire méprisant.  
  
Goyle pris sa baguette et s'activa à lancer un sort faisant apparaître un oeil qui les scruta de la tête aux pieds. L'oeil disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et le sinistre homme s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Elles avancèrent et la porte se referma derrière elles avec un grand bruit sourd. Le silence retomba sur les deux femmes. Seul le son de leur pas sur le sol de marbre faisait écho à leurs oreilles.  
  
Elles traversèrent une bonne partie du château. Tout d'abord, la grande salle qui était devenu un lieu triste et sombre. On pouvait deviner quelques ruines des bannières de Griffondor. À chacune des quatre tables, il y avait quelques mages assis, discutant à voix basse, comme s'ils avaient peur de dire tout haut ce qu'ils murmuraient. À la table des professeurs, la jeune sorcière aperçut un Percy affreusement inquiet et un Lupin qui avait terriblement vieilli. Derrière eux siégeait une carte du monde où Hermione put clairement remarquer qu'elle était divisée en deux parties, une bleue et une noire. Le noir avait conquis plus de la moitié du globe. Elles quittèrent la grande salle sous le regard intrigué de Percy. Elles firent ensuite une suite de détour pour aboutir à la salle commune des Griffondor ou la sorcière plus âgée ramassa un paquet enveloppé dans du papier brun. Ensuite, elles prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. Sur un des lits, Neville était étendu, les yeux grands ouverts, mais le regard vide. Son souffle était irrégulier et il râlait atrocement.  
  
-Mon pauvre Neville, le combat à été trop dur pour toi. Tiens, bois ça. Ça va soulager ta douleur.  
  
Elle prit une potion sur la table à ses côtés et la porta aux lèvres de son ami. La jeune Hermionne surveillait avec horreur tous les mouvements de son aînée. Qu'avait-il pu se passer de si terrible? Qui avait mit Neville dans cet état? Lorsqu'elle vu son alter ego prendre le corps inerte de l'homme dans ses bras comme si c'était un frère malade qu'elle dorlotait avec tendresse, la jeune ne put s'empêcher de verses une larme. L'autre déposa Neville qui commença à respirer normalement sous l'effet de la potion et dit tout doucement : « continuons! »  
  
Sur le chemin, elle croisèrent une fenêtre et Hermionne, la jeune, aperçut tout d'abord le ciel qui était étrangement noir. La seconde chose qui capta son attention fut la multitude de pierres tombales qui jonchaient la cours du château. Il y en avait des centaines. Elle refoula en elle toute trace de larme ou de tristesse. « Il doit y avoir une explication, c'est impossible que tout ça soit arriver par hasard ». Elle devait voir le Harry du futur, ou même le Ron de cette époque, en espérant qu'ils seraient plus bavards que sa compagne. Elle prit une grande respiration et continua son chemin arrachant avec grande peine son regard de la fenêtre. Sa guide remarqua son malaise face à la vue du cimetière. D'un coup de baguette, elle tira les rideaux sur toutes les fenêtres.  
  
Elle finirent par arrivée devant une peinture représentant une horloge. Hermi tendis le bras et ajusta les aiguille à 17:45. Le tableau pivota et elle fit signe à sa jeune compagne d'entrer. Ils arrivèrent devant une table immense. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire passer une telle table par la porte. Toutes deux prirent un siège et Hermi pris la parole.  
  
-Désolé d'avoir été si brusque avec toi, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. D'ailleurs la réunion devrait commencer sous peu. Tu as quelques instants pour me poser des questions.  
  
Hermionne réfléchit quelques instants. Quelles questions devrait-elle poser?  
  
-Où suis-je?  
  
-À Poudlard, mais 15 ans plus tard.  
  
-Tu es moi, je veux dire, tu es toi aussi Hermionne Granger.  
  
-En fait, maintenant je m'appelle Hermione Granger-Malefoy, mais tout le monde m'appelle Hermi.  
  
Dès qu'elle entendit le nom de Malefoy, les oreilles d'Hermionne frisèrent. Dans le futur, elle était mariée à ce plouc?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée? Je veux dire, où est Harry? Et Ron? Je ne les ai pas vu encore.  
  
Il y eu un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Hermi se leva et alla embrasser ... Malefoy. Mais un Malefoy différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Celui-la n'avait pas la même lueur de méchanceté dans le regard, et une longue cicatrice traversait son regard.  
  
Hermi n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la dernière question de sa jeune invitée que plusieurs personnes prirent place dans la pièce. Hermionne en reconnu quelques-uns. Il y avait Percy, qui prit place au bout de la table. Cho, qui s'assit à côté de Fleur qui avait une mine terrible. Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent à l'heure et ils furent tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme et sans humour. Les choses devaient être vraiment terribles pour que les jumeaux perdent leur joie de vivre. Hermi et Draco prirent place à la table et invitèrent Hermione aussi à s'y joindre. Lupin arriva suivit de Rogue. Au total, on comptait une cinquantaine de personne laissant plus de la moitié de la table vide. Percy pris la parole.  
  
-Mais cher amis, aujourd'hui nous avons essuyé une cuisante défaite. Nos rangs se sont affaiblis, nos remparts cèdent un à un. À ce compte, il n'y aura plus de Pré au lard d'ici quelques mois et Poudlard tombera dans moins d'un an. Je sais qu'en tant que ministre de la magie, je devrait vous motiver, vous encourager, mais les pertes sont trop lourdes et on ne peut plus se mentir. Le seigneur des ténèbres gagne en puissance à chaque jour. Peut-être que ses suivants sont de plus en plus nombreux, mais nous lutterons. Peut-être que sa puissance est quasi invincible, mais nous lutterons. Peut-être qu'à chaque jours qui passe, des êtres qui nous sont chères à notre c?ur quittent ce monde par sa faute, mais mes amis, nous lutterons.  
  
Tous les membres de la tables avaient la tête baissé, certains pleuraient, d'autres serraient les poings si fort que leurs jointures devenaient blanche, mais une chose était certaine, le discours de Percy ne laissait personne indifférent. Hermionne se rappela le jeune homme moralisateur qui un jour fut préfet de Griffondor et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir pour lui une admiration sans limite. Oui, le contexte était quelque peu étrange, elle était dans le futur. Un futur où tout était détruit et où l'espoir avait déserté toutes choses, mais Percy, lui a pu garder la tête froide et guider la nation. Serte, le résultat ne semblait pas très positif, mais personne d'autre que lui n'aurait l'étoffe à cette table de garder la tête haute et de ne pas capituler devant l'ennemie. De retour à son époque, si jamais elle y retournait un jour, elle devrait absolument dire à Percy à quel point elle l'admire.  
  
-Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, ni vous mentir, plusieurs d'entre nous tomberons, tôt ou tard, mais une seule chose est sur, c'est que rien n'est fini tant et aussi longtemps qu'on luttera. Et c'est en s'unissant les uns avec les autres que nous vaincrons. Personne n'aurait cru il y a dix ans, même cinq ans que les choses dégénéreraient à ce point, mais il n'en tient qu'à nous de remodeler le futur. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à mon bras droit qui à des nouvelles fraîches du front. Draco se leva et scruta la foule. Son regard s'arrêta quelques instants sur la jeune élève à ses côté. Il prit un air désolé et commença.  
  
-Hier, un de nos plus grands aurors est tombé. Il est encore entre la vie et la mort. On a tenté plusieurs médicaments et potions sur lui, mais rien n'y fait. Hermi a tenté un nouveau remède sur lui. Espérons le revoir bientôt parmi nous. Neville nous manque à tous je crois. Pour ce qui est de l'état du combat, bien le seigneur noir n'a toujours pas trouvé le repaire ou nous cachons les moldus. D'ailleurs, nous avons réussi à libérer deux autres camps de concentration moldus. Du côté des attaques, il gagne du terrain. Il détruit une à une nos barrières. Nos meilleurs aurors tombes eut aussi. Heureusement, nous avons tout de même réussi à infliger à l'ennemi de lourde perte qui ralentiront son avancée.  
  
Tous se regardèrent, incertain s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'un mauvaise nouvelle. Percy se releva faisant signe à Draco de reprendre son siège.  
  
-Merci Draco. Maintenant, avant de conclure, je crois qu'Hermi aimerait vous parler un peu.  
  
Hermi se leva et elle mit des lunettes sur son nez.  
  
-Je sais que le temps file et que vous avez d'autres occupations alors je serai brève. J'ai réussi à ouvrir un chemin qui m'a permise de traverser le temps. La manière n'est pas importante, mais j'ai pu ramener Hermionne, enfin, me ramener du passé. Je sais que ça va à l'encontre des principes du ministères, mais bon, si vous voulez me faire un procès allez-y, au point où on en est.  
  
Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Elle ne vit aucune expression hostile face à son acte alors elle poursuivit.  
  
-Je ne peux pas encore vous donner beaucoup de détails, mais espérons de tout c?ur qu'elle puisse nous aider. Je ne sais pas comment sa courte disparition affectera le temps, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Dès que j'aurai d'autre nouvelle, je vous les communiquerai.  
  
Elle se rassied laissant le mot final a Percy.  
  
-Bon, quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose d'autre à ajouter?  
  
Personne ne dit rien.  
  
-Je déclare donc ce conseil du ministère restreint de la magie formellement terminé.  
  
Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle à l'exception de Lupin, Percy, Hermi et Draco. Ils s'approchèrent et ne prirent qu'un coin de la table. Tous regardèrent la jeune hermine avec une lueur folle d'espoir dans les yeux. Hermi prit la parole.  
  
-Désolé Hermionne, je ne voulais pas te faire attendre aussi longtemps, mais voilà, nous allons répondre à tes questions.  
  
-Où est Harry?  
  
Lupin répondit avec une mine désolé. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie comment elle et Harry était de proches amis à l'époque. Comme tout était différent maintenant.  
  
-Harry, ma pauvre enfant, n'est plus. Il est mort il y a 15 ans peu après être entré en 5eme année. Se fut un grand malheur pour nous tous. Il a eut de grandes funérailles, c'était grandiose. Le ministre de la magie de l'époque a lui-même dit l'oraison funèbre. C'était un deuil national.  
  
Hermionne versa quelques larmes. Elle devait être forte. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout même si les réponses à ses questions lui faisaient peur.  
  
-Et Ron ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
Il y a eu un malaise entre les quatre adultes. Tous se regardèrent d'un air assez inquiet. Draco pris la parole. Sa voix trahissait son hésitation et il fit usage de tout le tact dont il disposait.  
  
-Tu vois, lorsque Harry est mort, Ron a été le plus secouer d'entre nous. Pendant cinq ans il a aimé Harry en secret et juste au moment où leur amour se développait au grand jour, Harry a été tué. Ron l'a vraiment pris durement et s'est promis à lui-même de finir l'acte de Potter. Il étudia la magie noire, se disant qu'il retournerait l'arme de son ennemi contre lui- même.  
  
Hermi prit la relève dans le discours.  
  
-Plus il étudiait l'art obscure, plus il s'éloignait de nous. Sa famille, ses amis, il délaissait tout le monde. Il n'y avait plus que sa damnée magie noire qui comptait pour lui. À la fin, j'étais la seule à qui il acceptait encore de parler. Parler était un grand mot. Nous restions assied et je monologuais, lui m'écoutait. J'avais compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, mais j'essayais tout de même. Et le jour de la promotion, il fit l'acte le plus inconsidéré de toute sa vie. Il défia Voldemort. La dernière phrase qu'il m'a dite fut : « Un monde sans Harry n'est pas un monde qui mérite d'exister ».  
  
Tout le monde à la table versa quelques larmes. Hermionne, car elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Les autres, car ils en revivaient un. Percy se racla la voix et se tourna vers Hermionne.  
  
-Comme tu peux le voir, le monde tel que nous le connaissons tire à sa fin.  
  
Il avala brusquement et baissa la tête en continuant.  
  
-Le seigneur noir a décidé de détruire le monde et toi Hermionne, tu es notre seule espoir. Tu vas devoir travailler avec nous. Tes connaissances sont encore fraîches et ta logique est infaillible. Ta tâche sera bien simple, créer un antidote. On ignore si ça réussira à changer le futur, mais si tu retournes dans le passé et que tu l'administres à Harry, nous avons de fortes chances de croire que tu pourras sauver le monde. Nous avons appris dernièrement qu'il existe selon certain, un remède au poison qui a tué Harry. Selon Rogue, le livre avec sa recette serait dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, une force invisible bloque l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Tu devras alors travailler de mémoire.  
  
Elle avala brusquement. Elle avait le sort du monde entre ses mains. Le sort d'Harry, de Ron, le sien et celui de millier de gens dépendait d'elle. Elle respira profondément, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et dit : « Quand est-ce que je commence ?»  
  
On la conduisit dans une salle et elle se mit au travail. Elle rageait de ne pas pouvoir avoir accès à son livre de note. Elle aurait trouvé immédiatement les ingrédients nécessaires. Rogue lui avait décrit les symptômes, mais il devait quitter. Ses visites au château était sporadique et il ne restait jamais longtemps. Il espionnait. Il guettait. Jamais il ne s'était fait prendre. Même s'il était vieux, et que sa mémoire s'égarait parfois, il continuait sa mission. Et jamais il ne déserterait.  
  
Selon les informations qu'ils avaient, le poison agirait de plusieurs manières. Tout d'abord il attaquerait la volonté, laissant la victime avec un désir d'en finir avec la vie. Ensuite il s'attaquait aux fonctions motrices, empêchant celui qui le prend d'utiliser ses jambes. Il crée aussi une immense pression sur le c?ur et finalement, empêche la victime de s'exprimer. Pour chacun des effets, Hermionne connaissait bien le contre poison. Pour la volonté, une pincée de scarabée porte-bonheur égyptien avec du sang de dragon. Pour les jambes, du lait de griffon avec deux racines de passiflore. En ce qui concerne le coeur, avaler trois feuilles de nénuphar bleu et enfin pour pouvoir reparler, il suffisait d'une pincée de cheveux de troll. Le seul problème est que la poudre de scarabée fait surir le lait de griffon qui perd ses propriétés curatives et que les feuilles de nénuphar ingurgiter en même temps que le sang de dragon constituait un poison mortel. De plus, les cheveux de troll avaient un goût horrible avec le passiflore.  
  
Hermionne s'assied devant un chaudron et se mit à chercher. Elle passa presque une semaine comme ça à fixer le chaudron vide. Elle d'habitude, quand elle avait un problème, les livres lui avaient toujours fourni une multitude de réponses. Cette fois par contre, elle pouvait se fier qu'à elle-même.  
  
Elle fit et refit toutes les combinaisons possibles dans sa tête, mais elle arrivait toujours au même résultat. L'antidote devenait en lui-même un poison. Elle n'était pas seule à rechercher l'antidote. Draco et quelques anciens de Serpentard était là aussi. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'appelle.  
  
« Hermione, vient me voir, suis moi. »  
  
Elle vit une petite lueur qui se dirigea vers la porte. Personne à part elle ne l'avait remarqué. Elle se leva discrètement et suivi la lumière. Petit à petit, elle avançait à travers plusieurs corridors du château qui n'avaient décidément pas été utilisés depuis des années. Elle reconnut tout de même le chemin qu'elle prenait parfois pour aller à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit comme si une bourrasque l'avait poussée de l'autre côté.  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla avec peine. Il avait fait un nouveau cauchemar. Celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort car sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il se sentait étrange. Le sentiment se dissipa aussitôt qu'il sentit les bras de son amour autour de lui. Il se tourna pour le regarder dormir. Ça faisait maintenant déjà une semaine qu'Hermionne avait disparu et tout le château était des plus bouleversé. On fit des fouilles méthodiques de chaque pièce, chaque passage. Elle n'était nulle part. Des experts du ministère vinrent faire des fouilles pour savoir si un sort avait été lancé qui sortait de l'ordinaire. On ne trouva absolument rien. Soit Hermionne s'était évaporée dans l'air, soit elle avait quitté l'enceinte de Pourlard. Personne ne fit attention à ce que racontait le jeune Albus. Comment pouvait-il y avoir deux Hermione? Et qui plus est, une plus âgée que l'autre. Il se concentra sur Ron. Il avait un air angélique quand il dormait. Les derniers jours avaient été très durs pour lui et Harry le savait. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva doucement. Il enleva sa robe de la veille, se rappelant qu'ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'aller plus loin. Il se changea et lança un sort qui le nettoya à la grandeur. C'était son tour ce matin de garder le jeune directeur. Il prit le chemin habituel croisant portes et cadres sur son trajet. Que ce soit une femme en pleur, une vielle horloge moldu ou un moulin à vent, il connaissait le trajet par coeur pour l'avoir fait et refait à la recherche du moindre indice de son amie disparue. Il arriva à la chambre de Dumbledore et s'assied sur la chaise. Le petit était dans son coin et boudait.  
  
-Pourquoi personne ne veut jamais me croire quand je dis ce que je l'ai vue. Je me suis quand même pas attaché tout seul!  
  
Harry avait déjà entendu 100 fois l'histoire du jeune et la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. C'est fou comment les jeunes peuvent avoir de l'imagination. Et ils ont un tel soucis du détail.  
  
-Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle a assommé Hermionne. Puis après elle est passé par un cadre. C'est vrai! Même toi Harry tu me crois pas. Et puis même que sur le cadre, il y avait une machine étrange. Elle avait des aiguilles, un pendule et elle était en bois. Ça doit être moldu comme truc ça.  
  
Une cloche venait de sonner dans la tête de Harry. Il venait d'entendre un indice, quelque chose d'important dans le discours du petit, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était. Lorsque Sirius vint prendre la relève, il se leva et reprit le chemin inverse, avec les mêmes portes et les même cadres, la femme, l'horloge et le moulin.  
  
Harry s'arrêta quelques instants et dit tout haut : « UNE HORLOGE? » Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt? Qu'est-ce qu'une horloge moldu ferait sur un cadre d'un château de magicien? Il tendit la main et toucha à la peinture. Il ne s'étonna pas lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts toucher de véritables aiguilles. Tout excité, il laissa la toile et retourna à la tour de Griffondor et trouva une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. Il y écrit qu'il croyait tenir une piste pour trouver Hermione, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il reviendrait avec Hermionne saine et sauve. Il fit une copie du parchemin et déposa l'original dans le lit de Ron. Il amena l'autre au pas de la porte d'Albus en espérant que Sirius le trouverait. Il était en partie responsable des malheurs d'Hermionne, il se devait d'aller seul la sauver. Il retourna devant l'horloge et fit tourner les aiguilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignent 17:45. Il aurait continuer, mais il entendit un déclic et le tableau pivota. Sur une immense table, se tenait un petit parchemin. Il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui et il prononça à voix haute l'incantation inscrite sur le bout de papier. Du coup, toute la pièce tourna à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre son équilibre.  
  
Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le parchemin n'était plus dans sa main et lui n'était plus dans la pièce. Il était dans une espèce de chambre totalement détruite avec plein de trou dans les murs qui laissait passer le vent et un peu de lumière. Il entendit derrière lui un râle. Il se retourna et vit Ron se relevant de peine et de misère.  
  
-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Harry avec une pointe de colère.  
  
-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laissé seul. On sait pas ce qui nous attend et à deux, on est plus en sécurité.  
  
-D'accord, mais reste près de moi. Il fait terriblement noir ici.  
  
Ils marchèrent quelques mètres à travers les débris de la pièces jusqu'à ce qu'une couverture se lève. Elle dansa devant Harry et Ron et une main fantomatique pris forme à travers celle-ci leur indiquant de la suivre. Elle s'engouffra ensuite à toute allure dans un corridor. Tous deux se regardèrent et partirent à courir derrière l'étrange invitation.  
  
  
  
Hermionne mit un pied dans la bibliothèque et la porte se referma violemment derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle avança prudemment, sentant que le plancher était pourri par endroits. Elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard et elle vit que plus de la moitié des étagères étaient renversée. Le lieu qu'elle fréquentait et trouvait des plus charmant autrefois était devenu un temple de l'horreur et de l'aberration. Les livres qu'elle lisait à un époque lointain étaient maintenant étendus sur le plancher et servaient de tapis pour ajouter à son inconfort qui grandissait à chaque pas. Un petit bruit, un chuchotement, un murmure, attira son attention vers la réserve. À pas feutrés, elle se rendit discrètement jusqu'à la petite salle contenant les livres interdits. Elle regarda devant elle et étouffa un petit cri. Devant elle se trouvait un jeune garçon qu'elle connaissait. Elle le connaissait bien, si ce n'est que dans cet époque, il était mort.  
  
Le fantôme de Harry s'approcha d'elle et la regarda les yeux vides.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Hermione?  
  
La voix était glaciale. Hermione sentit comme un couteau qui la transperçait à chaque mot tellement ils étaient dénués de toutes émotions.  
  
-Je... Je suis venu te sauver Harry. Ou du moins, essayer de trouver un moyen. Pour que tu puisses survivre et ne plus être un fantôme. Oh Harry! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?  
  
-Tu veux me sauver? De qui, de toi? Tu étais d'accords si je me souviens bien. Du moins, tu n'as jamais été contre.  
  
-Moi? Je n'ai rien fait, je suis même venue te sauver, je dois trouver un antidote! Et la recette est derrière toi, dans un de ces livres.  
  
Le fantôme prit un livre, le seul qui était sorti du rayon. C'était étrange, mais la réserve, contrairement au reste de la bibliothèque, était immaculée. On aurait dit que le ménage y était fait quotidiennement. Il ouvrit le livre sur une page particulière.  
  
-Je sais, elle est ici la recette. Mais il est trop tard! Je suis mort maintenant. Et c'est par ta faute ma chère Hermionne.  
  
-Tu vas vivre Harry, je vais préparer l'antidote et tu ne mourras pas, je vais le faire Harry, pour toi!  
  
-Il est trop tard Hermionne, tu ne réalises pas. Moi je suis mort, toi tu te bat pour ta vie et Ron.  
  
-Quoi Ron? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
  
-Tu ne connais pas ton histoire Hermionne. Tu sais TRÈS bien ce qui est arrivé à Ron.  
  
-Harry, écoute moi, je viens du passé. Je suis ici pour ramener l'antidote dans le passé, mais tu dois me dire ce qui s'est passé. C'est primordial!  
  
Le revenant sembla analyser la requête de son invité. Jamais en 20 ans il n'avait parlé à personne.  
  
-Tu te rappelles Dumbledore, ça fait vraiment longtemps. Il avait une maladie, et toi Hermione, tu connaissais l'antidote.  
  
-Oui, on avait besoin d'une pétale de rose noire, d'une plume d'oie et du sang de quelqu'un qui avait subit trois des trois sorts impardonnables. Mais on avait besoin de seulement un peu de sang, pas de quoi te tuer. Ni de t'empoisonner!  
  
-Tu oublies un détail ma grande, en m'enlevant du sang, je m'affaiblissais. De plus, je ne sais comment, durant l'opération quelqu'un a introduit le poison dans mes veines. Quelqu'un qui faisait partie des professeurs, car seulement eux étaient présents ce soir là. Alors j'ai tranquillement dépéri. Tout le monde pensait que je me sentait coupable, que je me repliais sur moi-même. Le seul qui comprit ce qui m'arriva vraiment fut Ron. Il alla voir un à un tous les professeurs, mais tous disaient que j'avais besoin de temps pour assimiler les événements qui c'était produit pendant la troisième épreuve. Résultat, je mourrais à petit feu sous l'effet d'un poison et le seul qui voulait m'aider n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires. Le seul qui ne fut pas surpris de mon décès fut Ron. Il s'était grandement isolé pendant ma dégénérescence, ne passant ses journées qu'avec moi. C'est à ce moment qu'il commença à toucher à la magie noire. Il cherchait un remède. Quelque chose pour me guérir. Mais plus il cherchait, plus son c?ur devenait noir. À la fin, je l'ai supplié d'arrêter. Il a refusé disant que si je mourrais, il allait mourir lui aussi. Et en un sens, il est mort ce jour là. Il était obsédé par l'idée d'aller tuer Voldemort. De me venger, car s'il n'avait pas contaminé Dumbledore, je ne serais pas mort. Il se prépara, étudiant en détail la magie noire. Moi je m'étais enfermé ici. La réserve était l'endroit le moins fréquenté de l'école. Je pouvais, la nuit, savoir ce qui se passait à en lisant les exemplaires du Daily Prophet que la bibliothèque recevait à chaque jour. J'ai lu comment Ron avait détruit Voldemort  
  
-Quoi? Il a tué Voldemort? Alors qui es le seigneur noir dehors?  
  
-Pense s'y bien jeune Hermionne. Une seule personne avait le coeur assez noir pour prendre la place du seigneur des ténèbres. Une seule personne avait en elle la rage suffisante pour vouloir tout anéantir  
  
Hermionne comprit à ce moment et elle mit sa main sur sa bouche. Elle trébucha et se cogna légèrement la tête sur une étagère en chuchotant : « Oh non! Ron! Pas toi »  
  
-Alors jeune fille, tu veux toujours sauver le monde? Dis le spectre en lui tendant le livre avec l'antidote. Sachant ce qu'ils m'ont fait à moi et à Ron? Tu sais, j'ai suivi l'avancée de mon amour jusqu'à présent. En fait jusqu'à ce qu'il y a trois ans, quand il a détruit le journal. Je sais bien qu'il n'est plus lui, mais je l'aime toujours. Tu sais, je crois que les fantômes restent sur terre pour une raison bien précise. Nick quasi sans tête lui, c'était pour l'honneur, le baron sanglant lui, c'était pour terrorisé. Tu vois moi, c'est par amour que je suis resté.  
  
Il arrêta de parler et prit un autre livre sur les étagères.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, après ce que tu viens de me dire, je suis encore plus résolue à faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour changer les choses. Tu as ma parole Harry, je vais te sauver la vie. Je te le jure.  
  
-Dans ce cas, commence maintenant et sauve ces deux jeunes.  
  
Le fantôme lui tendit le second livre et Hermionne vit sur l'image la pièce où elle est arrivée. Mais un détail clochait. Ron et Harry s'y tenaient. Elle prit un grand respire et demanda au fantôme.  
  
-Je peux lancer un sort par le livre? Vite, dis moi le! C'est important!  
  
-Oui tu peux.  
  
Elle scruta la pièce par l'image et dit tout bas en voyant une vielle couverture qui traînait par terre « Wingardium Leviosa ». Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette époque, elle fut contente de réaliser que son initiative avait fonctionné! Ensuite, elle lança un sort de sa concoction « Manus Acirmar » et avec sa main elle leur fit signe de suivre la couverture. Finalement, elle dit « Accio couverture » et la couverture se dirigea vers elle suivit par Ron et Harry. Elle se dépêcha, le livre sous le bras et elle se mit à courir vers l'entrée où se tenait Goyle. Elle devait croiser quelqu'un: Hermi, Percy, Lupin, ou même Draco.  
  
Il y a une chose que personne ne sut. Le sort qui bloquait l'entrée de la bibliothèque était à jamais relevé. Le fantôme qui en bloquait l'accès disparu mystérieusement. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.  
  
  
  
La suite bientôt ;)  
  
  
  
Ouff! Ça fait beaucoup pour une seule journée. J'espère que vous avez aimé ma vision du future ;) Vous pensez que ça serait intéressant de faire un fic sur ce futur? Je vous poses la question, dites moi le si ça vous intéresse. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit ;) Vous savez, ça fait vraiment du bien.  
  
Julie Potter : Je te remercie beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de tes attentes. Il est un peu long, mais il a beaucoup de matière. En tout cas merci pour tes Review, il m'encourage à continuer (  
  
Molianne : Toi aussi merci beaucoup. Ça fait chaud au c?ur de lire ça. (  
  
Nina : Ouais tu l'as dit, pauvre Hermionne, et c'est pas fini, elle en a encore beaucoup sur les épaules. Le pire est encore à venir hihihi.  
  
Assa : J'espère que le slash t'a plus. Harry et Ron font à mon avis un des couple les plus charmants de toute la série, mais c'est rare qu'on les voit ensemble dans les fics. C'est dommage à mon avis!  
  
Mister-master : Vraiment désolé. J'avais prévu ce slash dès le début. Il est vitale pour mon intrigue présente (et future). En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimes l'histoire pareille (  
  
  
  
Fallen angel 2999 (alias Gabriel ( ) 30 septembre 2002 


	5. Chapitre 5 Retour vers le passé

Salut! Encore une fois je dois vous avertir que les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Il y a toujours présence d'un slash (entre Ron et Harry ) ! Bonne lecture!  
  
Retour vers le passé!  
  
Hermione courut à en perdre haleine. La seule personne qu'elle croisa fut Draco. Même si son alter ego du futur l'aimait passionnément, elle se méfiait toujours de lui. C'est vrai quoi, il lui manquait tout de même 15 ans de confiance.  
  
-Où cours-tu ainsi?  
  
Hermione répondit en reprenant son souffle.  
  
-À la porte, ILS sont ICI!!  
  
-Qui?  
  
-Harry et Ron!! Ils sont dans le château!  
  
-Voyons, tu sais bien que Harry est mort, et Ron...  
  
-Non, les miens, ceux de mon époque! Il ne faut pas qu'ils apprennent la vérité. Tu sais, à propos de la mort de Harry et de Ron.  
  
Draco blêmit. Il serra le bras de la jeune fille et lui demanda où ils étaient.  
  
-Dans la maison où Hermi m'a amenée, mais ils sont en chemin. Ils vont arriver bientôt, vite, dépêche-toi! Arrête de traîner!  
  
Ils reprirent leur course, écrasèrent les pieds de Goyle qui se cachait derrière la porte du cachot. Ils ouvrirent la porte et attendirent. Les deux jeunes ne les firent pas patienter. Les jeunes sorciers, aussi essoufflés que leur amie, arrivèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Ils se serraient mutuellement dans leurs bras, ne soufflant mot, sous le regard de Malefoy. Ce dernier sortit de sous sa robe de magicien, une cape d'invisibilité. Il la tendit à Ron et Harry pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent pas détecter par Goyle. Lorsqu'ils repassèrent par la porte, le vigile les regarda de manière suspecte.  
  
-Pourquoi avoir couru dehors comme ça?  
  
Draco et Hermionne se regardèrent longtemps. Draco prit la parole.  
  
-Hermione avait perdu son... euh... son...  
  
-Mon élastique pour les cheveux, tu sais comment j'ai de la difficulté à me coiffer et les bons élastiques sont terriblement rares à trouver.  
  
-Euh... D'accord, bon pas d'embrouille et passez au test.  
  
L'oeil revint les scruter. Les deux raides comme des barres, espérant qu'il ne verrait pas à travers la cape. Ron et Harry se tinrent silencieux. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, mais l'air tendu de Draco et d'Hermionne suffit à taire leurs questions... Du moins pour l'instant.  
  
-C'est bien, vous pouvez passer, mais la prochaine fois, pas besoin de m'écraser pour sortir.  
  
Ils sortirent du champ de vision de Goyle, question qu'il ne puisse surprendre leur conversation. Ils se rendirent directement à la pièce de l'horloge. Hermi y était avec Percy en train de discuter de détails stratégiques tous aussi importants les uns que les autres lorsque Draco entra avec la jeune Hermione.  
  
-Avez-vous trouvé l'antidote pour sauver Har...  
  
-Nous avons un plus gros problème.  
  
Draco répondit la dernière phrase en enlevant la cape de sur Harry et Ron. Percy fut celui qui réagit le plus abruptement en crachant tout le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il n'avait jamais espéré revoir Ron, l'ancien Ron, non pas le seigneur noir, de son vivant. Mais la chance lui permit de le revoir une nouvelle fois. Hermione, pour sa part, s'étouffa. Elle devint si rouge que Draco courut à ses côtés pour essayer de l'aider.  
  
-... Quoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici!?  
  
-Je l'ignore encore ma chérie, mais nous allons mettre ça au point.  
  
  
  
Ron et Harry étaient encore plus sur le choc. Tout d'abord un Draco adulte. Ensuite une Hermionne adulte aussi et amoureuse du Draco adulte. Et pour finir le tout, Ron crut sa dernière heure arrivée en voyant son père assied à la table. Il jeta un second regard et s'aperçut qu'en fait l'homme qui ressemblait en tout point à son père était Percy, 15 ans plus vieux.  
  
Hermi se racla la gorge et se tourna vers les jeunes nouveaux arrivants.  
  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a vu ?  
  
-Non... On était sous la cape de ...  
  
-Je ne veux pas de détails inutiles, que faites-vous ici?  
  
Ron prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et dit à Hermi,  
  
-Nous cherchions Hermione, bien toi, mais... Non elle, dit-il en pointant de sa main libre leur amie.  
  
Les deux essayaient le plus possible de garder leur calme. La situation était trop étrange. Ils étaient bel et bien à Poudlard, mais ils se croyaient dans le futur. Étant côte à côte, ils se donnaient la force mutuelle pour ne pas tomber dans la folie qui les entourait. Ils se serrèrent la main au point que leurs jointures leur firent mal. Ce contact leur était nécessaire à chacun pour garder le contact avec la réalité.  
  
-Je vois... Je n'avais pas prévu que l'absence d'Hermione causerait ce genre d'incident des plus fâcheux. J'aurais pourtant du prévoir... Dis-moi Hermione, comment avance tes recherches. Il est maintenant impératif que tu te dépêches, la présence d'une personne hors de son temps est acceptable, mais plusieurs peuvent causer de lourds problèmes. Vous savez, le temps devient plus long, plus étirer pour chaque personne qui le visite.  
  
-J'ai la recette. Elle était dans la réserve!  
  
-Comment es-tu entré dans la bibliothèque, elle était fermée de l'intérieur par plusieurs sort que nous ne connaissions pas.  
  
Elle regarda Harry quelques secondes et dit : «Quelqu'un m'a ouvert la porte pour que je trouve la recette»  
  
Ron, des plus dubitatif, prit un air exaspéré et dit tout haut : «Vous avez enlevé Hermionne pour une simple recette? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé aux elfes de maison, ils en ont plein ! »  
  
-Une recette d'antidote nigaud! Tu penses vraiment que je serais ici pour une recette de gâteau ou je ne sais quoi d'autre avec tout ce qui se passe ici. Avec Harry qui est...  
  
-HUM HUM! Draco se racla la gorge au point de presque s'en étouffer. Je crois que nos invités ont assimilé assez d'informations pour aujourd'hui. Demain, nous allons commencer la concoction de cet antidote et vous pourrez partir le plus tôt possible. Pour le moment, je déclare un couvre feu pour vous trois. Percy, tu peux leur montrer leur chambre? Hermionne, j'aimerais te dire un mot.  
  
Ron, Harry et Percy quittèrent la pièce, mais pas avant que les deux jeunes hommes aient pris et embrassé Hermionne en lui disant qu'ils étaient tellement soulagés de la savoir en vie et saine et sauve. Après qu'ils eurent quitté, Hermi et Draco s'assirent aux côtés de la jeune sorcière. Hermi parla la première.  
  
-Tu sais Hermionne, ils ne doivent rien savoir. Ça pourrait débalancer l'équilibre. En cas extrême, on peut toujours leur faire des sorts d'oublie, mais ils s'en souviendront d'une manière ou d'un autre par la suite.  
  
-Mais moi je ne risque pas de débalancer le temps? Je suis bien ici et en plus je cherche une solution pour changer votre réalité.. Enfin la mienne, ma future réalité.  
  
-Tu te rappelles, il y a deux ans, le professeur McGonagall t'avait permis de porter un petit sablier?  
  
-Oui, je m'en souviens, mais qu'est-ce que ça...  
  
-Ces objets sont interdits et ne peuvent être utilisés que pas certains types de mage. On les appelle les mages du temps. Il n'y en a qu'un par génération. J'en suis une, car mon arrière-grand-père en était un. Généralement, cette magie nous permet de voyager que de petit saut dans le temps. J'ai travaillé pendant 5 ans pour trouver la formule pour un plus long voyage. Notre présence à toi et à moi dans une autre époque ne dérange rien, car nous avons en nous le pouvoir de résister aux changements temporels. Tu vois, si par malheur Ron venait à se rencontrer lui-même, les deux disparaîtraient probablement.  
  
-Donc, si je comprends bien, comme tu... Je suis mage du temps, je pourrai revenir ici à n'importe quel moment pour voir comment les choses se sont déroulées?  
  
Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard triste.  
  
-Malheureusement non, le temps demeure inéchangeable.  
  
Devant l'incompréhension d'Hermione, Hermi expliqua de plus belle.  
  
-Le temps est comme une ligne. À chaque fois que tu te déplaces dans celui- ci et que tu changes quelque chose, même si ce n'est qu'une chose minime, la ligne se divise en deux. Tu te rappelles le jour où vous avez sauvez Sirius et Buck?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Ce jour là, tu as séparé le temps. Dans une des deux lignes Sirius et Buck son probablement mort et dans l'autre vous les avez sauvés. Le jour ou je t'ai amené ici, j'ai encore une fois doublé la ligne, alors quand tu retourneras dans ton temps, tu seras dans un autre temps... Celui-ci est déjà perdu, mais si on peut changer le passé et créer une ligne qui triomphera de Voldemort et de la magie noire, je crois que ça en vaut la peine.  
  
-Donc, tout ce que je fais ici, n'empêchera rien de tout ça d'arriver? Rien ne changera?  
  
Draco prit la parole.  
  
-Au contraire Hermione, ton futur à TOI ne sera pas entaché par la mort prématurée de Harry. Tu sais, quand tu as sauvé Buck et Sirius, dans ta réalité à toi ils sont encore vivants. Pour toi, Harry sera toujours vivant à moins qu'il ne meure ailleurs et plus tard. Mais au moins, vous aurez la chance. Encore une fois, Harry sera le garçon qui a survécu.  
  
Hermi reprit la parole.  
  
-Tu sais, plus l'événement qui est changé est d'importance, plus l'équilibre entre les lignes temporelles devient fragile. En sauvant Harry comme on veut le faire, on brise beaucoup de traité et d'accord. Un autre changement du genre pourrait détruire la continuité du temps. Tu me comprends? Hermione hocha faiblement la tête.  
  
-Donc si Harry meurt à nouveau, je ne pourrai plus changer les choses en revenant dans le passé?  
  
-Tu as tout compris. Alors vous devrez être plus vigilants que nous l'avons été. Maintenant, je te suggère d'aller te coucher. Nous allons préparer la potion cette nuit et vous repartirez demain. Percy à sûrement lancer un sort de sommeil sur tes amis, alors ils devraient dormir comme des bûches.  
  
Hermionne blanchit un peu avant de se rendre à la chambre qui lui avait été assignée. On lui donnait une seconde chance, une ultime chance. Si jamais Harry mourait, il n'y aurait plus rien à faire. Bien malgré elle, le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'alourdit. Elle devait être responsable de Harry, le surveiller du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
  
Traînant difficilement ses pas, elle arriva devant sa chambre. Malgré qu'il y ait deux occupants supplémentaires, elle était plutôt silencieuse. La pièce était plutôt simple, il y avait un grand lit, un petit divan et une commode. En entrant, elle vit Harry et Ron couchés habillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le divan. Elle sourit en voyant un spectacle aussi paisible. Enfin ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils n'auront plus besoin de se cacher la vérité à eux-mêmes, ils étaient ensemble et rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux. Dans un sens, Hermione était un peu jalouse. Oui, elle aurait peut-être Draco à ses côtés pour la prendre ainsi dans ses bras, mais pour le moment, elle était seule à subir ce lourd fardeau. Elle n'avait pas osé demander à Hermi comment son histoire avec Draco avait commencé. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre le changement entre le Draco du futur, gentil et aidant tout le monde, et le Draco de son époque, harcelant la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle est...  
  
Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se remémora les paroles d'Hermi : « c'est à cause de mon arrière-grand-père...» Elle avait donc des sorciers dans sa famille. Elle se promit entre deux bâillements de rechercher la- dessus quand elle serait de retour dans son Poudlard. Cette nuit là, Hermionne rêva d'un vieil homme qui lui était familier et qui lui souriait tout au long du rêve.  
  
  
  
Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Ce monde était trop étrange pour lui. Une fois la peur initiale passée, il entreprit d'explorer le château. La majorité des visages lui était familiers, mais ils étaient tous plus vieux. Il les dévisageait donc un à un essayant de découvrir les secrets enfouis dans ces visages d'une quinzaines d'années plus vieux. Il va sans dire que tous ces visages le lui rendaient bien! Le jeune Harry était pour eux comme une révélation, un spectre. Les gens s'arrêtaient de travailler pour le regarder, pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui.  
  
Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Il y vit la carte au mur. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et l'examina de plus près, étudiant les positions de chaques camps. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir te revoir un jour.  
  
Harry se retourna et vit un vieil homme. Un homme qui fut un jour l'ami de son père. Sans plus attendre, Harry lui sauta au coup.  
  
-Hé Harry, calme-toi, tu sais, mon dos n'est plus en aussi bonne santé. Même le loup-garou en moi est fatigué, et ce n'est pas peu dire!  
  
-Comment allez-vous professeur lupin ?  
  
-Héhéhé, il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelé professeur. Je vais très bien. Je suis aussi très content de voir que tu te portes à merveille.  
  
Les deux échangèrent quelques propos sans grande importance sur divers souvenirs communs de leur année ensemble à Poudlard. Harry allait lui poser des questions plus sérieuses lorsqu'une jeune fille appela le Remus à d'autres tâches.  
  
-Harry, avant que je ne te laisse, je veux que tu te souviennes d'une chose et d'une seule, souviens-toi des mots suivants : Sigantium Primariti Delavium. C'est très important.  
  
Les yeux de son ancien professeur avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant quand il dit ces quelques mots et Harry se sentit comme en transe pendant quelques secondes.  
  
-Prends bien soin de toi mon cher Harry.  
  
Avant que Harry ne puisse sortir de son état végétatif, il était déjà parti. Il se résigna donc à aller rejoindre Hermione et Ron dans la chambre où ils devaient encore dormir.  
  
Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Hermione était parti, mais Ron dormait toujours. Il se coucha sur le lit et regarda son amoureux dormir. Son visage exprimait à la fois une immense béatitude, une grande joie et une extrême simplicité. Ce visage était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus de doute, Ron était vraiment l'homme de sa vie.  
  
  
  
Ron se leva plus tard et tout le monde fut convoqué dans la salle de l'horloge pour discuter. Draco tendit tout d'abord un petit coffre en bois contenant l'antidote et la recette pour Hermione. Ils avaient passé la nuit à le préparer. Ensuite, Hermi fit un sort d'oubli permanent à Ron et à Harry, question qu'ils oublient leur voyage. Elle embrassa Hermione et lui souhaita bonne chance. Hermione allait lui souhaiter la même chose lorsque qu'Hermi lui lança un sort d'oubli temporaire. Ce sort lui ferait perdre la mémoire de certains événements particuliers, pendant une durée indéterminée. Elle endormit les trois compagnons et les retourna d'où ils venaient. Les trois étaient assieds à la table de la salle commune de Griffondor et somnolaient. C'est ainsi que Sirius les trouva le lendemain. Pour Ron et Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve étrange qu'ils aient eu en commun. Pour Hermione, deux choses lui restaient à l'esprit. L'antidote et son arrière-grand-père. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa famille.  
  
Peu de temps après leur réveille, McGonagall alla trouver Harry.  
  
-M. Potter, nous allons bientôt commencer à créer la potion qui guérira notre directeur. Vous possédez en vous le seul ingrédient qui nous manque pour fabriquer le remède.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est professeur ?  
  
-Je sais que c'est quelque peu inusité comme demande M. Potter, mais nous allons avoir besoin, avec votre consentement, d'un peu de votre sang.  
  
-Il n'y a aucun problème professeur...  
  
  
  
Hermi se leva péniblement. Parmi tous les gens réunis pour le conseil, seulement quelques uns connaissaient la raison des yeux pochés de la sorcière. Rien n'avait été plus dur pour elle de revoir Harry et Ron et de ne pas pouvoir les prendre dans ses bras, de les serrer forts. De leur dire combien ils lui avaient manqué. Dans sa tête, tout était fini. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire en donnant une chance à ceux du côté des forces du bien. Elle fut très surprise de voir que la visite surprise de Harry eut un effet des plus bénéfique sur les troupes. Tous ceux qui l'avaient vu, avaient un moral à toute épreuve. Les autres ne pouvaient cesser d'envier ceux qui l'avaient revu. Une chose était certaine, il leur avait redonné l'espoir. Comme 30 ans plutôt, lorsqu'il détruisit voldemort alors qu'il était enfant, Harry sut, par sa seule présence, égayer l'esprit des gens. Hermi n'en fut que plus admiratrice du jeune garçon. Peut-être que leur chance était faible contre le seigneur des ténèbres, mais au moins maintenant, ils se battraient avec espoir!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon, enfin un autre chapitre de terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci a ceux qui m'ont écrit, je vous adore de tout coeur. À l'avenir, l'histoire va se passer dans le présent. Comme je vous dis, si vous voulez que je continue l'histoire d'Hermi et Cie, faites moi le savoir! Une dernière chose... Donné moi des commentaires, dites moi ce que vous en pensé!  
  
Obsidienne (ex-assa) : Je te promets qu'au prochain chapitre tu va comprendre pourquoi Draco et Hermione finiront ensemble. Ils ont plus de point commun qu'on pourrait le croire.  
  
Mary-evy : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu! Laisse moi le savoir!!  
  
Juliepotter : Des idées, j'en ai des tonnes, malheureusement j'ai juste le temps pour une fic, (peut-être 2 a la rigueur hihihi) encore une fois, j'espère que c'était à ton goût. 


	6. Chapitre 6 Mort atroce et autres consol...

Encore une fois, vous l'aurez deviné, les personnages et les lieux sont de JK Rowling. Amusez-vous bien!  
  
Mort atroce et autres consolations  
  
L'opération se déroula bien et Hermione donna tout de suite l'antidote à Harry. Il se remit plutôt bien et Dumbledore, en moins de trois semaine, était de nouveau en pleine forme. Son séjour dans sa forme enfant lui avait fait le plus grand bien et il n'avait jamais été aussi en forme. Il restait peu de temps avant le début de l'école et les préparatifs pour la rentrée allaient bon train. Tous les professeurs semblaient heureux. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent les quelques semaines qui suivirent sans incident majeur. Chaque jour qui passait, solidifiait le lien qui unissait Harry et son compagnon. Ils devenaient plus complices, plus proche. Tout se passa à merveille au château jusqu'à la veille de la rentré. Tous les professeurs étaient convoqués au ministère pour discuter du programme de l'année. Les trois jeunes gens étaient seuls dans les grands corridors de leur école. Voyant que Harry et Ron voulaient un peu de tranquillité, Hermione s'exila dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps depuis son retour, de fouiller pour sa famille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette obsession la dérangeait. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle voulait tant connaître les secrets de ses ancêtres, mais c'était important.  
  
Elle commença ses recherches dans la section interdite. Comme tous les professeurs étaient absents, elle avait tout son temps pour flâner et chercher sans être interrompu. Elle commença ses recherches en fouillant les arbres généalogiques. Elle fut très surprise de voir que les Potter et les Dumbledore étaient deux familles descendentes de Godric Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, la majorité des familles de ses amis de l'école descendaient d'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école, soit par le sang ou par alliance. Une autre surprise fut de trouver les origines de la famille Malefoy. La dernière fille de Serpentard et le dernier fils de Gryffondor eurent ensemble une fille. Comme aucun des parents ne pouvait garder la fille, ils la donnèrent en adoption à une grande famille de sorciers, les Mallien- Foys, car ceux-ci ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant. Avec le temps, le nom de la famille était devenu Malefoy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que les plus grands suivant de Voldemort était des descendants de Gryffondor. Ses découvertes, toutes intéressantes qu'elles soient, ne lui apprenaient rien sur ses origines. Elle était sur le point de laisser tomber pour la journée lorsqu'un livre attira son attention. Le titre était « Poudlard : La VRAIE histoire ». Dans le livre on parlait d'un cinquième fondateur : Chatsavant. Il était, selon le livre, mort durant la création de l'école. Sa fille, ayant formellement accusé Serpentard de l'avoir assassiné, quitta le monde des sorciers et se maria avec un moldu du nom de Eugène Granger... Eugène GRANGER! Enfin elle avait quelque chose.  
  
Elle eut peu de temps pour savourer sa victoire car un grand duc noir la sortit de ses rêves. Il déposa devant elle un parchemin soigneusement roulé. Elle voulut flatter le hibou pour le remercier de la course, mais celui-ci lui mordit le doigt et pris son envol. Elle déroula le rouleau à ses pieds et commença à en lire le contenu.  
  
« Très chère Hermione.  
  
L'heure est grave, Voldemort est en colère que la tentative d'empoisonnement de Harry ait ratée. Il a décidé qu'il prendrait sa revanche aujourd'hui et qu'il en finirait avec Harry une fois pour toute. Si jamais tu tiens à sauver Harry, rejoins-moi devant la tour d'astronomie dans 15 minutes  
  
DM »  
  
Baguette en main, elle se dirigea devant les portes d'astronomie. Comme promis, Draco s'y trouvait. Il tenait d'une main un balai et de l'autre une cape d'invisibilité. Hermione avança doucement vers lui, la baguette tendue.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares comme mauvais coup cette fois Malefoy?  
  
- Tu vas arrêter ta paranoïa Hermione, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, mais pour sauver Potter ! Ce n'est pas que je l'aime particulièrement, mais il semble avoir une importance quelconque pour Voldemort, et moi, tout ce qui enrage Voldemort me fait plaisir.  
  
- Et tu peux me dire ce qu'il a préparé cette fois ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est justement ça le problème, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça va se passer aujourd'hui. On a donc pas grand temps. D'ailleurs, où est Potter ?  
  
- Il pique-nique avec Ron sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
- Ha... Intéressant... Potter et Weasley qui pique-nique ensemble, on pourrait presque partir des rumeurs. Si on n'avait pas deux vies à sauver, je m'en donnerais à coeur joie !   
  
- Contente de savoir que la vie de mes amis a plus de valeurs que tes petits ragots personnels...  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un hurlement provint de la forêt. Les deux se regardèrent et partirent à courir en direction du cri. Ils allaient aussi vite que leurs jambes le permettaient. Jamais Draco n'avait parcouru la distance entre le château et l'orée du bois en si peu de temps. Une seconde fois, ils entendirent le hurlement, mais cette fois ils purent reconnaître la voix, c'était celle de Ron.  
  
Hermione et Draco arrivèrent finalement dans une petite clairière où ils trouvèrent Harry et Ron. Ils étaient entourés par des ombres translucides qui semblaient vouloir les déchiqueter. Ron était affaissé sur le sol alors que Harry donnait des coups de branche aux créatures immatérielles. Derrière, au fond, les deux nouveaux arrivants virent un homme à l'air sinistre portant une grande cape noire. L'air autour de lui et les ombres semblaient lourds et terriblement sombres. Draco murmura hargneusement « Voldemort »  
  
- Tu m'étonnes jeune Malefoy, tu présentes peut-être plus de potentiel que ton père. La perspicacité semble être un trait de famille.  
  
Il s'approchait et ses pieds ne touchaient pas au sol.  
  
- Tu sais, je savais bien que ton sang n'était pas aussi pur que ce que ton père prétendait. Peut-être un peu de Serpentard coule dans tes veines, mais les traits de Gryffondor y sont nettement présents. Dommage, tu aurais pu être un loyal serviteur pour moi. C'est vraiment triste que tu sois le prochain à mourir après ces deux idiots. Les attirés dans mon piège fut simple comme bonjour. Je me suis arrangé pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre et ensuite j'ai «fait crier» chacun d'eux. Je me croirais vraiment à la chasse, mais au lieu de deux proies, j'en ai quatre. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Profitez du temps qui vous reste. Dans quelques temps vos amis seront perdus à jamais dans la noirceur des ombres et ce sera votre tour.  
  
Il éclata d'un rire démoniaque. Hermione se mit à penser à toute vitesse. Que faire ma foi, que faire ? Les ombres allaient emporter ses deux amis... «Vite Hermione, dépêche-toi ! » Se pressa-t-elle. Elle regarda ses deux amis se tordent de douleur sous les assauts des ombres. Le ciel était rendu noir. Le mal était palpable autour d'eux.  
  
- Tu sais Draco, ça m'étonne que tu te tiennes avec une sang-de-bourbe. Je sais que tu es du mauvais côté, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas.  
  
- C'est la preuve que tu ne connais pas ton histoire, je sais depuis le début qu'Hermione n'est pas vraiment une sang-de-bourbe. Il fallait simplement que je la tourmente pour maintenir l'illusion réelle. Si jamais je ne l'avais pas fait, aurais-tu laissé mon père me dire que tu comptais attaquer Harry à trois reprises cet été. Et surtout, que deux de ces 3 fois je suis intervenu pour essayer de faire avorter le plan. Tu te demandais qui avait prévenu les aurores de l'attaque de la voiture de l'oncle de Harry. Et bien tu l'as devant toi. L'héritier des Malefoy, les plus grands suivants du seigneur noir se tourne du côté de la lumière.  
  
Le côté de la lumière... De la lumière... OUI!! LA LUMIÈRE ! Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. La même solution qu'en première année.  
  
- Draco tu es génial!  
  
Elle avança vers l'ombre en brandissant sa baguette et hurla «LUMOS». Tous furent aveuglés quelques instants. À son grand soulagement, les ombres disparurent laissant Harry et Ron tranquille. Un cri de rage sortit de la bouche de Voldemort. Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage et l'hostilité. Son c?ur était grugé d'un immense désir de vengeance pour ses trois tentatives échouées depuis le début de l'été. Il avança pour attraper Hermione. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, la tuer. Non encore mieux, la faire souffrir et ensuite la tuer. Pourquoi contrecarrait-elle toujours ses plans. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et hurla «Endoloris».  
  
Hermione se plia en deux et hurla de douleur. Son visage exprimait la souffrance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle connut la véritable souffrance. Elle tomba à genou et son corps fut parcouru de convulsions terribles. Voldemort tenait toujours pointer vers elle sa baguette, ne faisant qu'amplifier la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Le ciel redevait tranquillement ébène sous la fureur du seigneur de la magie noire. Draco essaya de déplacer la baguette, espérant libérer la jeune sorcière d'une souffrance qui ne cessait de devenir plus aigue. De sa main libre, le sombre mage l'envoya rouler près d'elle. La puissance émanant du doloris affecta même Draco qui se tordit de douleur. Ron tenta ensuite de sauter au coup de Voldemort, pour le désarçonner, mais d'un simple mouvement d'épaule l'homme l'envoya atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Sa tête frappa une pierre laissant couler sous elle un filet de sang. Son corps semblait inanimé. Harry laissa échappé un cri de désespoir. Son amoureux venait d'être tuer, sa meilleure amie mourrait à petit feu sous un sortilège impardonnable. Il avança d'un pas décider vers son pire ennemi, sur le point d'exploser. Il lui donna un coup de point qui lui fit perdre le contact avec ses victimes. Hermione resta immobile sur le sol tandis que Draco gigotait un peu.  
  
- Pour une fois que je ne veux pas te tuer POTTER, laisse moi finir mon travail convenablement !  
  
Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il pointa sa baguette sur lui et cria «Brisos». Du coup, tous les os des bras et des jambes d'Harry se fracturent, le laissant impuissant devant son pire ennemi. Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir encore plus profondément lorsque Voldemort avança vers Hermione qui venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits. .  
  
- Enfin tu vas mourir salle petite enquiquineuse. Cette fois, rien ne pourra te sauver.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette vers le corps d'Hermione et rugit «Adavra Kedavra». L'univers autour d'eux fut empli d'une profonde noirceur d'encre. Le vent se leva telle une rafale et un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette du sorcier en direction d'Hermione. Le rayon allait la frapper lorsque à la dernière seconde quelque chose bloqua sa course.  
  
Draco, qui avait utilisé ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour bloquer le rayon verdâtre, reposait maintenant sans vie sur le corps d'Hermione.  
  
À cet instant précis, tout bascula. Partout autour d'eux, une étrange lumière blanche les envahit. Une fois de plus Voldemort grogna, Harry, pour sa part, soupira, enfin quelqu'un venait les sauver. Il fut relativement déçu de ne voir aucun de ses professeurs arriver. Il y avait au total neuf créatures toutes drapées de gris. Chacune ayant une forme différente, elle approchèrent en cercle. Une d'entre elle s'avança et prit la parole. Sa voix douce et pleine de musique résonnait au c?ur de Harry et d'Hermione qui se mirent aussitôt à pleurer.  
  
- Voldemort, nous t'avions formellement avisé, il y a quatre ans, que tu n'étais plus le bienvenue en ses bois. Nous avions été clairs et tu n'as pas respecté nos lois. Le conflit entre le bien et le mal ne doit pas se résoudre ici, dans ce sanctuaire de la nature. Tu mérites un châtiment pour cet outrage.  
  
- Tu oublis quelque chose nymphe, personne ne donne d'ordre à Voldemort. Harry, je reviendrai bientôt, et cette fois, ni le ciel, ni la terre pourront m'empêcher de te tuer et de détruire tout ce que tu chéris. Ton école ne sera plus que poussière tout comme tout tes amis!  
  
Et sur ces paroles, il transplanna. La nymphe avança vers Harry et enleva sa cape grise, suivit de toutes ses compagnes. Sous chacune d'entre-elle, se trouvait une femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Elles avancèrent vers lui et Hermione qui s'était approché de lui.  
  
- Jeune sorcier, cette forêt et tous ses habitants sont sous notre protection, celle des nymphes. Nous sommes neutres et jamais nous ne nous interposerons s'il survient un combat.  
  
Une autre pris la parole exactement où l'autre l'avait laissé.  
  
- Voldemort n'a pas respecté les règles ancestrales et il a tué quelqu'un sur nos terres, ce qui est inacceptable.  
  
Une troisième éleva la voix.  
  
- Cet affront aurait du être puni, mais la lâcheté et la haine le grugent en entier  
  
La quatrième ajouta sur le même ton :  
  
- Voldemort a toujours causé le mal autour de lui. Il constitue à lui seul ton Némésis, ton opposé.  
  
La cinquième renchérit en disant :  
  
- Vous êtes l'opposé l'un de l'autre et c'est la raison de vos affronts.  
  
La sixième dit ensuite :  
  
- Mais prend grade, le combat n'est pas seulement entre toi et lui.  
  
La septième reprit le dialogue en ajoutant :  
  
- Le jour de votre prochaine rencontre est proche. Ce jour là, c'est le bien et le mal qui s'affronteront. Ce sera le point de non-retourr.  
  
La huitième ajouta à son tour :  
  
- C'est pourquoi nous t'apportons notre aide ce soir jeune sorcier.  
  
La neuvième nymphe ne dit rien à ce moment précis, mais s'avança et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Harry et de sa compagne. Elle ajouta finalement :  
  
- Ton coeur est pur et tu respires la bonté, puisse par ce baiser tes os se ressouder.  
  
Il sentit ses membres redevenir utilisable. Il se leva pénible et jeta un regard sur Ron. Celle qui semblait en chef des nymphes lui dit :  
  
- Il est simplement inconscient, mais intérieurement, il sait tout ce qui se passe présentement. À son réveille, il s'en souviendra aussi clairement que vous.  
  
Sur ce, elle alla déposer un baiser sur le front de Ron.  
  
- Il ne nous reste que deux choses à faire.  
  
Elles s'approchèrent de Draco et formèrent un cercle autour de lui. Elles commencèrent à chanter. Le vent se leva et en plein centre de leur cercle, la dépouille de Draco commença à léviter. Harry et Hermione soupirèrent de joie en voyant sa poitrine commencer à se soulever pour laisser passer l'air par ses poumons. Il retomba par terre, toujours inconscient, mais cette fois, bien en vie. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa sur lui aussi un baiser sur son front.  
  
- Ceci est le seul remède connu contre le sort qu'il a reçu. Deuxièmement Harry, écoute bien mes paroles. Elles seront brèves et je ne les dirai qu'une fois. Il existe une formule, un sort pour détruire voldemort. Elle est gravée au fond de ta tête, mais tu ne peux encore l'utiliser. Vous devez trouver l'ordre du phénix et leur demander de vous enseigner. N'oublie pas jeune sorcier. Vous êtes quatre à avoir reçu notre bénédiction, vous devrez être quatre au moment du combat final. Si vous ne voulez pas sombrer dans la noirceur quand Voldemort sera abattu, vous devrez vous guider les uns les autres à travers la lumière. Nous devons partir. Jamais nous ne nous reverrons, mais crois en toi. L'issu du combat final n'est pas encore déterminé et peut-être aller vous tous périr, mais au moins, vous aurez essayé.  
  
Sur ce, les nymphes remirent leur cape et repartirent. La nuit était tombée et la noirceur avait à nouveau envahit la forêt. Harry s'assied à côté d'Hermione tentant d'analyser la situation lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler le pied. Il regarda et vit plusieurs petites choses lui frôler le pied. Il en souleva une et remarqua que l'objet qui était dans sa main était une perceuse. Harry pu lire sur le manche de celle-ci «Grunnings», qui était la compagnie de son oncle. Au même moment, il leva les yeux et vit Arthur Weasley et son aîné Bill qui semblaient dire «Enfin ils sont là»  
  
À ce moment, Harry perdit connaissance.  
  
  
  
Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous avez aimé! Désolé pour le délai, j'ai été un peu déborder avec l'école et tout! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le nouveau chapitre arrivera sous peu!  
  
Faln Angel 2999 (aKa Gabriel) XoX  
  
Sophie Black : Merci! J'ai rarement trouvé des slash Ha/Ro en naviguant sur le net, et je trouve qu'ils forment un couple mignon. Tu comprends maintenant un peu mieux comment Draco c'est retrouvé avec Hermione. La suite dans le prochain chapitre, ça va être établi en détail.  
  
Molianne : Merci, désolé encore une fois pour le délai, mais tu sais en période d'examen, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'écrire un chapitre. J'ai tout de même trouvé le temps entre une dissertation sur Nelligan et un rapport de lecture en sociologie de continuer l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera la bientôt par contre! 


	7. Chapitre 7 Retour à la réalité

Encore une fois l'histoire est de moi, mais les personnages sont de JK Rowling qui tardent a faire paraître son cinquième tome! Lol  
  
Retour à la réalité  
  
Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Harry était allongé à l'infirmerie. Le soleil commençait à se pointer entre les rideaux entre ouvert. À ses côtés, Bill, le frère aîné de Ron, montait la garde. Il était appuyé sur la table de chevet et somnolait doucement, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'Harry s'était levé. Ce dernier fit le tour de l'infirmerie et vit que quatre lits étaient occupés. Celui adjacent au sien était à Ron. Il dormait à point fermé avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage. Harry aurait été le rejoindre, mais il ignorait quel aurait été la réaction de Bill s'il les avait trouvés ainsi enlacer. Il préféra ignorer la question et passa au lit suivant. Hermione était elle aussi endormie. Le dernier lit était occupé par Draco. Il était assis à la tête de celui-ci, fixant un point lointain sur le mur. Harry s'approcha prudemment et s'assied à côté de ce dernier. Draco ne broncha pas, fixant toujours le cadre en face de lui. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait passé les quatre dernières années à haïr Draco, à se dire comment il serait mieux s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Aujourd'hui pourtant, tout était différent. Son pire ennemi avait tenté de lui sauver la vie et péril de la sienne. Il étudia méticuleusement le visage austère du serpentard avant de lui demander d'une voix très douce :  
  
- Pourquoi Draco?  
  
Ce dernier sembla sortir de transe et regarda Harry face à face.  
  
- J'ai mes raisons Harry... Mais à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas apprécié. Je saurai quoi faire à l'avenir...  
  
-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je te remercie énormément de m'avoir sauver Draco. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi. Je croyais que tu me détestais... Enfin qu'on se détestait... Tu sais, si on m'avait posé la question, j'aurais dis que tu es la dernière personne qui aurait volé à mon secours.  
  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté. Je devais donner l'image que c'était le cas si je ne voulais pas devenir suspect. Je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal Harry. J'avoue, j'ai essayé de te faire expulser de l'école Harry, mais comment j'aurais pu te protéger de Voldemort et de mon père alors que je ne connaissais rien en magie. J'ai même envoyé Dobby pour qu'il t'empêche de revenir. Tu aurais d'ailleurs du voir l'expression de mon père lorsqu'il est revenu sans notre elfe de maison en deuxième année. Ça m'a pris tout mon sang froid pour ne pas pouffer de rire en voyant son air enragé.  
  
-J'ai toujours cru que tu étais un suivant de Voldemort...  
  
-Je déteste Voldemort au plus haut point. À cause de lui je n'ai jamais eu d'enfance, mon père, ayant deux obsessions, faire revivre son maître et te tuer. Comme je ne partageais aucune d'entre-elle, il m'a simplement ignoré. Tu ignores comment c'est dur d'être seul dans un grand manoir. Ayant pour seuls compagnons une mère dépressive et un précepteur plus froid que le professeur Binn.  
  
-Tu vois, moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'être seul. Toute mon enfance j'ai voulu fuir les autres. Je me faisais toujours harceler à cause de mon nigaud de cousin...  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence, les deux se remémorant les moments pénibles de leur enfance.  
  
-Comment tu te sens Draco ? Après tout ce que tu as traversé aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Disons que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ce qui c'est passé. Je sais juste que Voldemort te terrassait toi et Ron avec des ombres... Mais j'ignore le reste.  
  
-Il a fait un Avada Kedavra sur Hermione...  
  
-Non ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle est morte ?  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a pas reçu le sort... Quelqu'un l'a reçu à sa place...  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Harry... Je sais que toi et Ron...  
  
-Ce n'est pas Ron, Draco, c'est toi qui à reçu le sors.  
  
-Mais c'est impossible...  
  
-Tu sais, je ne suis plus le seul a avoir survécu à Voldemort.  
  
Harry lui raconta comment les nymphes l'avaient sauvé. La mémoire lui revint à ce moment. Il se mit à pleurer et Harry le pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Draco devait vider toute la pression accumuler dans la journée.  
  
Le spectacle que vit Dumbledore lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie le surpris énormément. Jamais en 100 ans il aurait imaginer qu'un jour Draco et Harry puisse devenir assez proche pour se consoler l'un l'autre. Il avança, se racla la gorge et dit doucement avec un grand sourire :  
  
-Ça a bien l'air que je vais devoir acheter une boîte de chocogrenouille à Hagrid. J'ai perdu mon pari.  
  
-Quel pari ? Demanda Harry qui lâcha Draco aussitôt pour se tourner vers son directeur.  
  
-J'ai parié avec Hagrid que vous ne seriez jamais capable de vous entendre, mais je vois que j'ai perdu, et j'en suis bien heureux d'ailleurs ! Allez, je vous ai apporté des potions pour vous faire dormir un peu. En fait, vous dormirez jusqu'à la cérémonie de répartition demain après-midi.  
  
Il leur tendit à chacun un flacon rempli d'un liquide foncé.  
  
-Une dernière chose avant que vous ne vous endormiez monsieur Malefoy, j'ai acquiescé à votre requête. De toute manière, selon ce que vous m'aviez dit, vous aviez triché la première fois. Enfin, je suis heureux de vous savoir dans le même camps que nous.  
  
Le deux burent leur potion et Harry retourna se coucher à côté de Bill qui ne s'était jamais réveillé de toute la conversation.  
  
Comme Dumbledore leur avait promis, ils se réveillèrent tous les quatre à temps pour la cérémonie de répartition. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. En fait, plus précisément sur Draco. Les serpentards le fusillaient du regard tandis que les Gryffondor était tout sourire. L'événement de la veille avait du se rependre et maintenant tout le monde savait que Draco avait ouvertement tourné le dos à Voldemort. La professeur McGonagall apporta le choixpeau et déposa son tabouret devant les tables. Le chapeau entonna sa cantonade.  
  
-Une nouvelle année va commencer. -Et encore une fois je vais décider. -À mon choix encore vous vous plierez. -Et ma décision vous ne discuterez. -Je vais vous répartir dans quatre maisons. -Qui seront, à vous tous votre bastion. -C'est ensemble vous pourrez gagner -Mais c'est aussi ensemble que vous perdrez. -Si vous êtes à Gryffondor, je vous garantis. -Que votre courage ne sera jamais tari. -À Poutsouffle si vous allez -Votre loyauté sera récompenser -Si à Serdaigle je vous envoie -La connaissance et la sagesse feront la loi -Et à Serpentard finalement -Votre ruse vous fera dominer le rang -Écouter bien ma décision -Et connaissez vos nouveaux compagnons -Car pour les sept prochaines années -Vous serez tous jumelés -Alors montez et vous verrez -Que ce vieux chapeau n'est pas si rapiécé -N'ayez pas peur, votre tête je ne mordrai pas -Car je vais trouver votre maison là  
  
Tout le monde applaudit le choixpeau qui fit la révérence au quatre tables. McGonagall prit alors une liste d'étudiant et commença l'énumération.  
  
-Amber Ginna  
  
Une jeune fille sombre et replète monta et enfila le choixpeau  
  
-SERPENTARD  
  
-Becker Samuel  
  
-POUTSOUFFLE  
  
Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin. Lorsqu'elle eut fini avec la liste des premières années, elle lança un regard surpris à Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Alors la professeur se retourna vers les élèves et cria.  
  
Malefoy Draco.  
  
Les quatre tables riaient et félicitaient leurs nouveaux arrivant lorsque l'annonce du professeur de métamorphose rendit la pièce silencieuse. Draco s'approcha du tabouret sur lequel reposait le fameux choixpeau magique. Il avait réussi en première année à tromper le choixpeau en mettant sur sa tête les cheveux de son père. À l'instant même où le chapeau avait touché les cheveux, il avait crié Serpentard. Mais la répartition avait été truquée et quand il avait demandé à Dumbledore de la refaire, ce dernier avait gentiment accepté. Une fois assied sur le tabouret, McGonagall déposa sur lui le chapeau. Draco l'entendit parler sur sa tête  
  
-Hum... Je vois que tu n'es pas nouveau, comment ce fait-il que je ne t'aie jamais vu au paravent mon garçon.  
  
Il lui répondit mentalement  
  
-J'ai triché. J'ai pris les cheveux de mon père pour être sur d'aller à Serpentard.  
  
-Très audacieux... hum... maintenant dans quelle maison vais-je t'envoyer... Tu es assez courageux pour Gryffondor, Tu possèdes des connaissances suffisantes pour Serdaigle et tu es assez malin pour aller à Serpentard. Je suis indécis.  
  
-Faites ce qui vous semble le mieux...  
  
-D'accord... GRYFFONDOR  
  
Du coup les quelques murmures qui subsistaient se tarirent. Tous regardèrent Draco marcher lentement vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Les Serpentard le fusillait du regard, les Poutsouffle et les Serdaigle le regardèrent surpris de la décision du Choixpeau et finalement les Gryffondors furent estomaqués de voir leur pire ennemi le rejoindre à leur table. Même s'il avait sauvé Hermione, ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'un jour il viendrait à leur table.  
  
Les seuls qui applaudirent furent Hermione, Harry et Dumbledore. Draco pris la place entre Harry et Neville. Ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille de savoir son pire tortionnaire assied à ses côtés. Pour briser le silence Dumbledore se leva et fit son annonce aux étudiants.  
  
-Mais amis, cette année s'annoncera plus marquante que les précédentes. Avec le retour de Voldemort, il est impératif de tous travailler ensemble. Je sais fort bien que certain d'entre vous compte déjà rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts et malheureusement je ne pourrai pas vous en empêcher, mais sachez que je ne tolérerai dans cette école aucun écart de conduite au nom de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, nous allons avoir 4 aurores qui sillonneront l'école pour assister les professeurs dans leurs taches. Il y en aura un par maison et ils ont les mêmes droits que les professeurs.  
  
Toutes les maisons applaudirent cette initiative excepté les Serpentards qui huèrent les aurores que Dumbledore présentait. Ils étaient deux hommes et deux femmes assez jeunes ayant tous au plus 25 ans. Chacun d'eux arborait un phoenix sur le dos de leur cape et portait une longue épée. Celui qui était jumelé avec les Gryffondors s'appelait Grégoire. Il sourit à la table des Gryffondors et son regard s'arrêta sur Harry et il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Ron qui avait vu la manoeuvre se renfrogna, sentant s'infiltrer en lui une pointe de jalousie.  
  
L'aurore qui s'occupait des Serpentards était la plus jeune de tous. Elle devait avoir à peine plus de 20 ans. Elle était très jolie et jeta de nombreux sourires aux étudiants de la table qui la regardait avec du mépris. Dumbledore, après les présentations, reprit la parole. -Vous voyez, c'est une année qui commence comme toutes les autres, c'est-à- dire totalement chambouler. Sur ce bon appétit!  
  
Une autre étape de franchie. J'essaie d'écrire la suite bientôt entre deux dissertations! Mais S'il vous plait... REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hihihi  
  
Sailor Digital : Merci! J'adore ces deux personnages ! Je trouve qu'ils feraient un beau couple c'est pour ça que j'ai pas de difficulté à les mettre ensemble! Mon personnage préféré dans les slash c'est Percy. même s'il est très rarement présent. Je vais peut-être essayer une histoire Percy/Harry ou Percy/Draco. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Dis moi ce que tu en pense!  
  
Sophie Black : Ce que j'aime du couple Her/Dra c'est qu'ils sont opposé en beaucoup de point et les deux on la tête dure. C'est un couple qui peut donner des flammèches. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu comprends pas par rapport a la supposé mort de Harry. Il était supposé mourir cet été là si Hermione n'était pas allée dans le futur. Et par trois reprise Voldemort a essayer de le détruire. Si tu as d'autre question, n'hésite pas, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre Et merci beaucoup pour le Review!  
  
Lyra b. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plue autant que les autres ! Laisse moi le savoir!! 


	8. Chapitre 8 Baguettes et épées

Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas de moi, mais de Mme. Rowling?? (Bon, je viens de le faire en tout cas hi hi hi )  
  
Baguettes et épées  
  
Le banquet se déroula sans problème. Les quatre nouveaux aurors prirent contact avec les élèves de leur maison respective. Le contact se fit assez bien, car ils furent jumelés avec celle qu'ils fréquentaient durant leur passage à Poudlard. Même Sylvielle, qui était chargée de Serpentard, sut les charmer. Grégoire vint s'asseoir entre Neville et Draco, juste en face de Harry. Ron bouillait sur place. Ce malotru venait d'arriver et déjà il tentait de se rapprocher de son petit ami. Petit clin d'oeil discret à la présentation, maintenant il s'assoyait juste en face de SON Harry pour lui faire la conversation.  
  
Harry s'entendit tout de suite avec Grégoire. Il était sympathique et très amical. D'une certaine manière, il lui ressemblait. Physiquement, ils avaient des très communs, cheveux noir foncés, yeux verts. Ron en voyant cette similitude grogna encore plus. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur auror soit un homme... De surcroît, un qui avait un physique flatteur.  
  
-Je suis heureux de te rencontrer Harry. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet et si je me fie à ce qu'on m'a dit, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer.  
  
-Tu sais Grégoire, j'ai l'impression que les problèmes me cherchent dans cette école. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si cette année est pareille aux autres, tu n'auras guère de temps à perdre.  
  
-À parlant de temps, tu viendras me voir dès que tu auras l'horaire de tes cours. Dumbledore nous a chargé de t'enseigner quelques trucs. Question que tu puisses te défendre contre Voldemort s'il revient.  
  
Les cheveux roux de Ron paraissaient blonds en contraste à son visage écarlate. Il ne dit rien, mais Harry sentit sa rage.  
  
-Pourquoi juste moi ? Je veux dire Ron, Hermione et...  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas juste toi, tes trois amis vont venir aussi. C'est juste que comme vous êtes de la même maison, un seul horaire nous suffira. Loin de moi l'idée de vous séparer. Vous devrez par contre vous entraîner individuellement parfois. Vous avez chacun vos forces et vos faiblesses. Nous allons donc vous apprendre à développer votre potentiel tout en diminuant vos lacunes. Vous allez devoir travailler dur, êtes-vous prêt à ce sacrifice ?  
  
Draco, Hermione et Harry hochèrent la tête. Ron soupira et acquiesça à son tour.  
  
-Parfait, Harry tu seras avec moi, Ron, tu travailleras avec Gabriel qui est avec les Poutsouffle, Hermione, toi, tu seras avec Élodie qui s'occupe de Serdaigle et finalement Draco tu sera avec Sybile qui travaille avec Serpentard.  
  
Ils regardèrent tour à tour les autres aurors. Gabriel, sur la table d'à côté leur fit un beau sourire de même pour Élodie. Sybile écrasa la main de Goyle sur la table car il venait de lui prendre une cuisse et tout le monde entendit un grand CRAK. Ensuite elle se retourna et fit un grand sourire au groupe de Gryffondor.  
  
-Vous savez, elle a l'air frêle et inoffensive comme ça, mais c'est une vraie combattante.  
  
Comme si elle tenait à prouver que les paroles de Grégoire étaient vraies, elle écrasa la tête de Crabbe dans sa soupe après qu'il lui est effleuré la poitrine. Tous les Serpentard de sexe masculin ne faisaient que regarder leur auror avec un mélange de désir et d'appréhension. Dumbledore, quant à lui, regarda la scène avec un petit sourire discret.  
  
La soirée finit lorsque tous les élèves gagnèrent leur dortoir avec leur préfet et leur auror respectif. Rendu dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, Harry et Ron figèrent. Ils étaient maintenant habitués de dormir l'un contre l'autre et n'avaient nullement envisagés la rentré. Comme le dortoir était plein, ils ne pourraient plus dormir ensemble. Les deux attendirent que tous aillent se coucher. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et allèrent dans leur lit respectif. La nuit fut horrible pour les deux. À 3 :00 du matin, Ron alla rejoindre Harry, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne put trouver le sommeil. À peine quelques minutes après que les deux tourtereaux dormaient enlacer, une main vint fermer le rideau qui entourait le lit, leur laissant toute l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. On déposa un parchemin au pied de leur lit.  
  
Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla le premier. Il sentit les bras de Ron autour de lui et se rappela soudain qu'ils étaient dans un dortoir plein à craquer de monde. Il se leva brusquement et trouva le parchemin au pied du lit.  
  
-Oh non ! Quelqu'un nous a vus !  
  
Maugréa-t-il en déroulant le rouleau.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je faisais ma tournée quand je vous ai vu toi et Ron couché ensemble. Comme j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais sûrement que tes compagnons de classe ne l'apprenne pas de cette manière, j'ai fermé le rideau et j'ai jeté un sort pour qu'il ne puisse être ouvert que de l'intérieur. À l'avenir, essayez d'être plus discret si vous ne voulez pas que votre secret éclate au grand jour.  
  
Amitié,  
  
Grégoire.  
  
P.S. si tu as besoin de petits conseils, viens me voir ! Je connais beaucoup de coins secrets du château !  
  
Harry regardait toujours le parchemin avec un air dubitatif quand Ron se réveilla.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Tu es venu dans mon lit hier et Grégoire nous a vus.  
  
-T'ES PAS...  
  
-Chuuuuut! Les autres dorment encore !  
  
-Il a dit quoi ?  
  
Harry lui montra le parchemin. Ron se sentit soulager. Même s'il savait que Harry l'aimait, Grégoire savait maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble et il ne jouera pas dans ses pattes. Finalement, il n'était pas si mal que ça, il leur proposait même des trucs ! Bien que les deux n'avaient pas encore exploré leur sexualité, l'idée le fit quand même rougir. Il se voyait mal parler de ces choses avec un responsable de l'école.  
  
-Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler aux autres.  
  
-Oui... Mais ça me fait peur... Toi ?  
  
-Oui on devrait... Mais seulement aux Gryffondors ! Et surtout on commence par ma petite soeur et mes frères. D'accord ?  
  
-D'accord... Tu veux leur dire quand ?  
  
-Ce soir, quand tout le monde sera dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
-Parfait...  
  
La matinée fut longue pour les deux jeunes sorciers. Dès qu'ils reçurent leur emploi du temps, ils allèrent retrouver Grégoire et ses amis dans la salle de l'horloge. Ceux qui avaient le pire horaire étaient Draco et Harry, car les deux avaient des pratiques de Quidditch en plus des leçons spéciales. Hermione arriva en deuxième avec son nombre astronomique de cours. Elle en avait moins qu'en troisième année, mais elle avait tout de même plus de cours que la moyenne des étudiants. Finalement Ron, qui était celui qui était le moins occupé, serait celui qui aurait le plus de pratique avec Gabriel.  
  
La première rencontre individuelle entre les aurors et les jeunes se fit l'après-midi même. Harry alla rejoindre Grégoire dans une salle de classe qui aurait pu être un gymnase tellement elle était grande. Il l'attendait assied patiemment à côté d'une table. Sur celle-ci, Harry remarqua l'épée de Gryffondor qui lui avait permis de vaincre l'image de Tom Jedusor. À côté, il y avait l'épée de Grégoire. Harry lui lança un regard plein de questions.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, il n'y a pas que la magie dans la vie. Selon ce que l'on m'a dit, ta baguette est inefficace contre Voldemort, c'est exact ?  
  
-Heu... Oui, nos deux baguettes viennent du même phénix.  
  
-Exactement, alors tu devras le vaincre d'un autre moyen. Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre.  
  
-Je peux me trouver une nouvelle baguette... Ça pourrait marcher non ?  
  
-Faux ! On ne t'a pas dit que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son maître et non le contraire ? Si tu prends une autre baguette que la tienne, tu es moins puissant. Alors imagine, si toi tu changes de baguette et tu perds du pouvoir...  
  
-Voldemort garde la sienne et à un avantage sur moi... Alors comment je m'y prends ?  
  
-Comme ton ancêtre quand il s'est battu contre Serpentard, avec une épée !  
  
-Mon ancêtre?  
  
-Oui Harry, tu es par ton père le descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor. C'est pour cette raison que Voldemort veut tant te tuer. Tu représentes une menace pour lui. Ta simple existence ne lui accorde pas le plein pouvoir sur le monde. Tu sais Harry, bien que tu ne sois pas vraiment au courant, toi et tes amis êtes les derniers espoirs de notre monde. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le ministère ne tombe entre ses mains. Poudlard sera alors le seul bastion qui lui opposera une résistance. Pour cette raison, tu dois te préparer à le vaincre. Toi seul peux y arriver, mais tu ne seras pas seul, nous serons à tes côtés. Tu comprends ce que je te dis Harry. Nos chances de victoire sont minces, mais comme tu as miraculeusement survécu au poison, l'espoir est permis !  
  
-Pourquoi moi... ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si particulier ? Je ne suis qu'un simple garçon... Je n'ai pas la force pour me battre contre Voldemort. J'utilise déjà toute mon énergie à toujours rester sur mes gardes... Comment faire pour le battre.  
  
-Tu te trompes Harry, tu as une grande force. Tu es le seul qui lui a survécu mise à part Draco. Tu as le potentiel en toi pour le défaire, mais tu ne veux simplement pas te l'avouer. Ouvres les yeux Harry !  
  
-Je n'ai même pas été capable de protéger Cédric l'an passé, comment veux- tu que je protège une nation entière. Je suis faible, je ne suis rien !  
  
Il finit sa phrase en criant et tout de suite après l'avoir dite, il éclata en sanglots.  
  
-Arrête de pleurer Harry. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tes parents auraient voulu que tu réagisses. Ils ont donné leur vie pour que tu vives, pour que tu finisses ce qu'ils avaient commencé et toi tu baisses les bras au premier obstacle.  
  
-Tais-toi ! Tu ne connais pas mes parents ! Comment peux-tu parler sans savoir ?  
  
-Là c'est moi qui te demande de te taire. J'ai bien connu tes parents. J'étais même présent le jour où ils sont mort !  
  
-C'est impossible, tu es trop jeune !  
  
-Trop jeune pour me battre contre Voldemort, exact, mais pas pour connaître tes parents. J'avais 7 ans quand ils sont mort Harry.  
  
-Comment...?  
  
-Tu sauras tout en temps et lieu. Pour le moment, on commence l'entraînement. Prend cette fichue épée qu'on voit ce que tu as dans le ventre. Touche-moi si tu es capable.  
  
Grégoire prit une épée en bâton pour égaliser les chances. Ils finirent la soirée comme ça. Bien qu'il ne le toucha pas une seule fois, Harry sentit une forme de bien-être à faire travailler ses muscles. L'exercice physique lui permit de se débarrasser de tout son stress accumulé aux cours des derniers jours. Les craintes, quant à la réaction de ses copains de classe face à son couple, de ses professeurs, les révélations de Grégoire. Il vida son esprit et donna de grands coups.  
  
-C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, Harry. Tu n'es pas mal pour un débutant, mais il reste énormément de travail à faire. Retourne à ton dortoir et rejoins tes amis. Ne leur dis rien de notre petite conversation. Ils ne doivent pas savoir... pas pour le moment.  
  
-Merci...  
  
Harry quitta la pièce lorsque Grégoire l'arrêta.  
  
-Hé en passant, jusqu'à ce que toi et Ron trouviez un moyen pour avoir plus de discrétion, le sort pour barrer le rideau, c'est Itencha Curtanis. Je l'ai beaucoup utilisé quand j'étais à Poudlard. Tu sais, c'est encore plus louche quand tu sors du lit de quelqu'un d'une autre maison le matin.  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire.  
  
-C'était quelqu'un de quelle maison ?  
  
-Tu es curieux ma foi, c'était quelqu'un de Poutsouffle.  
  
-Au moins, ce n'est pas Serpentard !  
  
Harry rejoint Ron et Draco dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Draco alla vaquer à ses occupations pendant que les deux jeunes amoureux allèrent chercher Ginny et les jumeaux. Ils se rassemblèrent tous dans un petit coin perdu. Ron prit la parole.  
  
-On a quelque chose à vous dire... c'est plutôt important.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit frère, demanda Fred.  
  
-Tu as un problème, répondit George.  
  
-Non tout va bien... C'est juste quelque chose que vous devez savoir.  
  
Ginny devint rouge écarlate à cette phrase. Les jumeaux devinrent mystérieusement sérieux. Harry prit la parole.  
  
-Ron et moi on... On... On sort ensemble.  
  
-C'est bien ! annonça Fred  
  
-C'est même très bien, renchérit George.  
  
-Qui a fait la grande demande ? redemanda Fred  
  
Harry répondit, encore un peu gêné de la réaction qu'ils avaient eu à ce moment.  
  
-C'est Ron qui me l'a demandé  
  
Les deux jumeaux eurent un air totalement déçu. -Zut, on a perdu ! Déclara Fred.  
  
-Dix beaux galions d'or ! Repris George.  
  
-Tiens Ginny, tu les as mérités, tu es la seule à avoir misé sur Ron.  
  
Ron s'étouffa en entendant ça.  
  
-Ginny?  
  
Elle rougit encore plus.  
  
-Tu sais quand tu as fugué, et bien j'ai été voir dans ta chambre et ton journal était ouvert. J'ai lu ce qui était écrit en espérant que ça aiderait à te retrouver, mais j'ai trouvé autre chose. Quand ils m'ont demandé de parier, j'ai accepté, j'étais sur de gagner !  
  
Il y eu un moment de silence et ils se mirent tous à rire. Soudain, George dit brusquement :  
  
-Hé Harry ! J'ai trouvé le nom de famille de tous les aurors dans le château. Tu veux connaître celui de Grégoire?  
  
-Hé..... oui, pourquoi pas!  
  
-C'est Grégoire Potter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon bien, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera plus populaire que le précédent. Le suivant est déjà écrit, il reste juste à le corriger. Une dernière chose... S'il vous plait... REVIEWER!!! hi hi hi! Salut!  
  
Faln Angel 2999 (aKa Gabriel)  
  
P.S. Merci Lyra b pour ton support! Je t'en remercie grandement! La suite bientôt je te le promets! 


	9. Chapitre 9 Histoires de famille

Salut à tous, encore une fois, la même routine, les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling  
  
  
  
Histoires de famille  
  
  
  
Harry respira de travers.  
  
-Tu as dit Grégoire Potter ?  
  
-Oui Harry, tu as bien compris, répondis Fred.  
  
-C'est bel et bien son nom, renchéri George.  
  
-C'est Lee Jordan qui a entendu l'auror des Poutsouffle l'appeler ainsi, continua Fred.  
  
-Vous savez... C'est sûrement une coïncidence. C'est impossible qu'on soit de la même famille... Sinon Dumbledore ne m'aurait jamais envoyé chez les Dursley !  
  
-On ne sait pas nous, c'est avec lui que tu devrais voir.  
  
-En tout cas, nous on part. Bonsoir les amoureux !  
  
Fred et George laissèrent les trois jeunes ensembles.  
  
- Tu sais , dit Ron, il ne t'aurait sûrement pas menti volontairement. Tu devrais aller lui parler.  
  
Comme il dit ceci, Grégoire passa par-là.  
  
-Ron ! Je te cherchais, Gabriel voudrait te voir si c'est possible. Il est dans le local de McGonagall.  
  
-D'accord, j'y vais ! Je te rejoins tout à l'heure Harry.  
  
En partant, il lui donna un petit bec sur la bouche. Même si Grégoire était au courant, il restait quand même gêné en sa présence. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le local indiqué. Grégoire allait quitter lui aussi quand Harry lui dit :  
  
-Je peux te parler une seconde ?  
  
-Bien sur Harry, je peux t'aider avec quelque chose ?  
  
-Oui, mais pas ici... Suis-moi !  
  
Il emmena Grégoire dans une salle de classe vite et il s'assied.  
  
-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Oui... J'aimerais que tu me dises ton nom de famille ?  
  
-Euh... Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? C'est sans importance...  
  
-Au contraire Grégoire, c'est très important !  
  
-Hum...  
  
Grégoire fixa le sol, il semblait franchement mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques secondes, il murmura quelque chose d'à peine audible qu'Harry n'entendit pas.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Grégoire Potter... Tu es content ?  
  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu connais mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- ... Oui  
  
Harry bouillait à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?  
  
-Tu sais Harry, on se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi. J'avais peur que ce jour-là arrive. Peur que tu m'en veuilles de ne pas avoir pris contact avec toi avant. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai cherché à te trouver, mais tu étais bien caché, trop pour le jeune enfant que j'étais à l'époque.  
  
Harry ne dit rien, il se contenta d'écouter le récit de Grégoire en silence. Devait-il lui faire confiance ou non ? Un autre Potter...  
  
-Quand je suis arrivé ici, Dumbledore m'a dit que pour l'instant, il valait mieux pour nous deux qu'on ne se rencontre pas. J'ai compris le pourquoi que plus tard, quand j'ai vu la famille dans laquelle tu vivais. Je suis allé te voir une fois, mais j'ai entendu ton oncle te gronder parce que tu avais fait de la magie et je me suis dit que ma présence n'aurait qu'empiré les choses. Tu sais, après la mort de tes parents, j'ai été élevé chez ma grand-mère.  
  
Il sortit une photo d'une des poches de sa robe et la tendit à Harry. Sur le cliché, on voyait un jeune garçon qui berçait un bébé et derrière, la mère de Harry souriait tendrement face aux deux garçons.  
  
-Tu vois, c'est nous quand nous étions jeunes. J'ai toujours cette photo sur moi, depuis que je suis tout petit. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment j'avais hâte de te voir Harry. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste et on nous a empêchés d'être ensemble. Après la mort de mes parents, oncle James a tout de suite accepté de me prendre sous son aile. Il était comme un père pour moi et je t'ai toujours vu comme... comme... comme mon petit frère.  
  
Harry vit distinctement des larmes couler le long des joues de Grégoire. La fureur qui le rongeait quelques minutes plus tôt s'était adoucie au fur et a mesure que Grégoire avait parlé.  
  
-Quand tes parents sont morts, c'est comme si j'avais perdu mes parents pour une deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci, j'avais perdu mon frère. Harry, le jour où Hagrid est parti avec toi sur la moto de Sirius, ce jour fut le pire jour de ma vie. Je te jure Harry, j'ai vraiment essayé de te retrouver...  
  
Grégoire pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et tenta de consoler son cousin. Les deux pleurèrent longtemps. Ils arrêtèrent de voir le temps défiler. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Les deux cousins... Les deux frères... Et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils pleurèrent pour toutes les années de malheur qu'ils avaient vécu l'un sans l'autre. L'air était empli de toutes sortes d'émotions. C'est comme s'ils partageaient leurs souvenirs, l'espace d'un instant, les bons comme les mauvais. Tous se mélangèrent pour créer un état de bien-être qui était au-dessus des simples réalités individuelles.  
  
Au bout de quelques temps... Des minutes ? Des heures ? Ils n'auraient su le dire, Grégoire brisa enfin le silence.  
  
-Tu sais... Quand Dumbledore m'a parlé de l'ordre du Phénix, j'ai d'abord refusé. Il m'a ensuite dit que si j'acceptais et si je me dépassais vraiment, que je pourrais t'entraîner, te former à affronter Voldemort. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que quoi qu'il advienne, je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, je te le jure Harry, plus jamais tu ne seras seul ! Tu as un frère maintenant.  
  
Les deux écoutèrent ces quelques mots résonner dans leur esprit : « Tu as un frère ». Jamais Harry n'avait pu espérer qu'une telle chance lui soit accordé.  
  
-Promets seulement une chose Grégoire, nous allons rattraper les années qu'on a manquées.  
  
Grégoire serra son petit frère dans ses bras.  
  
-Je te le promets Harry, nous irons à la recherche du temps perdu.  
  
C'est exactement à ce moment-là que Ron et Gabriel entrèrent dans la pièce. Ron regarda la scène avec les yeux grands ouverts ! Il dit très fort faisant sursauter les deux Potter :  
  
-Je le savais, JE LE SAVAIS !  
  
-Ron, attends !  
  
Il essuya ses larme et partit à courir dans le corridor. Harry voulut partir à sa suite, mais Grégoire le retint. Il se débattit, mais son cousin était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il se laissa tomber à genou et commença à sangloter le nom de son copain.  
  
Gabriel s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Grégoire. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, beau-frère, je vais te le ramener ton copain !  
  
Sur ce, il fit un petit clin d'oeil à Harry et il quitta la pièce. Ce dernier jeta un regard perplexe, rempli de larmes, à Grégoire qui sourit et répondit :  
  
-Je te l'avais dit qu'on avait beaucoup de points en commun !  
  
  
  
Ron courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le supportent plus. Il tomba assied à côté d'une statue représentant un griffon dans un des donjons du château. Il pouvait bien se faire prendre, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait la preuve que Harry en aimait un autre. La manière dont il enlaçait Grégoire... Il continue de pleurer doucement. La première personne qui passa par-là fut Draco. Il passa face à Ron sans le remarquer jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sanglote un peu plus fort.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Weasley ? Les donjons ne sont pas une place sécuritaire, tu sais.  
  
-Oh fiche-moi la paix Malefoy ! Je ne veux voir personne !  
  
Draco s'assied à ses côtés. Il contempla la noirceur quelques instants.  
  
-C'est Potter hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
  
-Je... Je ne veux pas en parler... Et encore moins avec toi !  
  
-Pourquoi encore moins à moi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment tu as convaincu Dumbledore de te faire changer de maison, mais je ne te fais toujours pas confiance. Je sais que tu trames quelque chose...  
  
-Et puis quoi encore ! Tu sais, si je n'avais pas été là, ton précieux «Harry» serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et deux fois plutôt qu'une ! Par deux reprised je l'ai sauvé, mais ce n'est pas assez pour toi. Alors quoi, le fait que j'aie été prêt à donner ma vie pour sauver celle de Granger ce n'est pas encore assez ? Mais, où il était ce cher Ron quand tout ça est arrivé. C'est vrai, il était inconscient ! Il n'a rien fait mise à part se fracasser la tête.  
  
-De quoi tu parles Malefoy ?  
  
-Les nymphes n'étaient pas supposées te laisser voir ce qui se passait ? Ou tu as simplement préféré me voir comme le méchant que je suis à tes yeux.  
  
Sur ce, il se leva et le laissa seul avec encore plus d'amertume. Peu de temps après, Gabriel arriva. Il ne dit rien et s'assied à côté de Ron. Un long moment passa et Ron finit par dire.  
  
-J'aurais préféré que vous ne veniez jamais ici. Grégoire...  
  
-Grégoire vient de retrouver son cousin qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quinze ans. Tu ne crois pas que c'est normal qu'il se réconforte mutuellement.  
  
-Ils s'enlaçaient comme deux...  
  
-Comme deux frère qui ont besoin de la présence l'un de l'autre. Rends-toi compte Ron, ils sont les seuls survivants de leur famille. Laisse leur reprendre contact.  
  
-Ils ont déjà repris contact... Vraiment contact...  
  
-Arrête de faire ton enfant gâté Ron ! La réaction que tu as actuellement prouve que tu ne fais pas confiance à Harry. Si tu avais vraiment confiance en lui, tu serais resté là-bas et tu lui aurais demandé des explications. Au lieu de ça, tu t'es enfui sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Je ne veux pas paraître sans coeur, mais tu as probablement gâché leur retrouvaille. Tu vois, si tu aimais vraiment Harry, tu serais content pour lui.  
  
-J'aime vraiment Harry ! J'ai juste peur de le perdre. Ça m'a prit cinq ans avant de me décider à lui dire que je l'aimais, je ne veux pas le perdre maintenant.  
  
Gabriel posa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
-Tu sais, c'est normal de vivre ce que tu vis. Tu dois simplement apprendre que c'est en laissant Harry libre qu'il sera le plus avec toi. Tu vois, il est comme un oiseau. Si tu le mets en cage, il sera triste et il risque de s'enfuir. Par contre, si tu l'apprivoises, à chaque fois qu'il te verra, il sera heureux d'être avec toi. Maintenant que tu as pris cinq ans pour apprivoiser Harry, ne le mets pas en cage. Laisse le s'épanouir et épanouis toi à ses côtés. Et si jamais quelque chose se produit qui te blesse où qui te choque, discutes avec lui. Harry t'aime vraiment, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Ne le perds pas, il aura vraiment besoin de toi et toi de lui.  
  
-J'ai tout fait rater hein ?  
  
-Disons que tu as gaffé, mais c'est normal, tu es débutant. Grégoire doit être en ce moment entrain de convaincre Harry que tu l'aimes encore et que tu comprendras ce qui s'est passé.  
  
-Tu as raison... Je vais aller m'excuser à Harry et à Grégoire. J'ai du blesser les deux. Merci beaucoup... Tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'expérience côté amour.  
  
-Bah... J'étais comme toi au début. À chaque fois que Grégoire se trouvait seul avec un autre joueur de Quidditch et qu'ils se touchaient de trop près hors des matchs, je devenais vert de jalousie.  
  
-Tu veux dire que toi et Grégoire... ?  
  
Gabriel sourit et regarda Ron.  
  
-Et oui, et j'ai compris avec le temps que je devais lui faire confiance. Ma méfiance nous faisait mal à tous les deux. Harry a confiance en toi Ron, as confiance en lui !  
  
Ron se leva, sourit à Gabriel et se précipita dans la pièce où se trouvaient Harry et Grégoire. Il arriva et Harry sanglotait dans les bras de son cousin.  
  
-Hum... Harry... J'ai quelque chose à te dire.....  
  
-Ron ? Je m'excuse, j'aurais voulu te le dire, mais tu es parti trop vite.  
  
-Harry... Je m'excuse... Sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça. J'ai eu peur et j'ai comme disjoncté. Le pire c'est que j'aurais du m'en douter. surtout après que les jumeaux nous aient dit son nom de famille. Je t'aime Harry et je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
-Tu ne me perdras pas ! Mais ce soir, je me suis vraiment senti brisé Ron. Quand tu as fui, j'ai senti mon coeur se briser. À l'avenir, s'il te plait, si quelque chose te choc, dis-le moi.  
  
-Promis Harry!  
  
Les deux s'embrassèrent passionnément sous le regard de Grégoire et Gabriel.  
  
-Ils ne te rappellent pas quelqu'un à leur âge ?  
  
Grégoire regarda Gabriel avec amour.  
  
-Les gars, on a un problème !  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte où Élodie venait d'entrer. Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes.  
  
-Harry, Ron, retourner à votre dortoir immédiatement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Élo? Demanda Grégoire  
  
-Les mangemorts, répondit-elle, ils attaquent simultanément le ministère et l'école.  
  
-Où est Sybile ? demanda Gabriel.  
  
-Elle les retient, mais elle ne durera pas longtemps seule. Tous les professeurs dorment, il n'y a que nous quatre !  
  
Harry regarda Élodie et lui dit.  
  
-Je peux aller réveiller Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ils pourront vous aider et trouver les autres professeurs.  
  
Grégoire se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-D'accord, mais soyez prudent ! Vous allez cherchez les professeurs et vous retournez à votre dortoir ! C'est clair ?  
  
-Oui !  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! Déjà le chapitre neuf. Ça va vie hi hi hi! Comme d'habitude ne vous gênez pas a me laisse un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime ce qu'on fait! En passant, pour le prochain chapitre, je sais pas quand il va être prêt, je suis en plein rush de fin de session et je déménage alors faut pas en demander trop ! Mais d'ici deux semaine promis!  
  
Juliepotter : Tu as compris qui es maintenant Grégoire Potter ! 


	10. Chapitre 10 Réconciliation et becs moui...

Salut tout le monde! Voila le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme personne ne m'écrit de commentaire ou presque, je n'ai aucune idée de si mon histoire vous plait ou non. Ceux qui veulent que je la poursuive, s'il vous plait, laissez moi un review, question de me laisser savoir que quelqu'un l'a lu et que je n'écris pas pour rien. Laissez moi votre e-mail, comme ça au pire, si seulement une personne ou deux veulent que je continue, je leur écrirai et je l'enverrai par courriel! Je tiens à remercier Juliepotter qui suit mon histoire depuis le début et qui me laisse toujours un petit commentaire! C'est très apprécier et ça fait chaud au coeur. Mille fois merci!  
  
Après les menaces (hihihi) les avertissements. Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent en bonne partie à JK Rowlin. Cette histoire contient un slash entre Harry et Ron et Grégoire et Gabriel (deux personnages que j'ai inventé). Maintenant, place à l'histoire !  
  
Réconciliation et becs mouillés.  
  
Le matin fut pénible pour tous les étudiants, car les sons de combats les avaient tous réveillés. Les septièmes années de Poutsouffle et de Gryffondor étaient venues prêter mains fortes aux professeurs et aux aurors, alors qu'un groupe de mangemort est apparu venant de la direction des donjons. Harry et Ron étaient retournés au dortoir de Gryffondor. Les deux ne pouvant trouver sommeil à cause de ce qui se passait, ils restèrent assieds dans la salle commune, main dans la main, à attendre le sommeil. Les bruits du combat s'éteignaient peu à peu. Ils étaient ensemble et rien ne pourraient les atteindre. Finalement, il s'endormirent sur l'épaule l'un de l'autre.  
  
Ron se réveilla à l'aurore lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la tour des Gryffondors. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Malefoy qui essayait de filer discrètement à son dortoir. Il était couvert de sang et sa robe était en lambeaux.  
  
-Pssst Harry, réveille-toi, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon beau ?  
  
-Je viens de voir Draco rentrer, il avait plein de... C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles mon beau.  
  
Avec une voix encore endormie Harry répondit:  
  
-Je sais, j'aurais du t'appeler comme ça avant, ça te va bien.  
  
Ron rougit. Venant d'une famille nombreuse, il était rare qu'il reçoive autant d'attention. Ses parents l'aimaient oui et il le savait très bien, mais avec 6 autres enfants, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas fournir le même nombre de temps à chacun d'eux comme s'ils avaient été enfants uniques. Bien que sa mère et son père le complimentaient quand il faisait un bon coup, ils étaient souvent occupés à réprimander Fred et George à cause de leurs bêtises. Les compliments que Harry lui faisait étaient donc pour Ron la preuve la plus tangible de son amour.  
  
-Merci...  
  
-Tu sais, j'ai toujours adoré regarder le reflet des flammes dans tes cheveux. On dirait qu'ils sont vivants.  
  
-Et toi, tes yeux verts représentent le monde pour moi. Tu sais...  
  
À ce moment, Draco repassa par la porte et vit les tourtereaux assient sur le divan entrain de roucouler. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-Minute Malefoy, tu vas où comme ça ?  
  
Il se retourna pour voir le regard inquisiteur de Ron posé sur lui. Il n'avait toujours pas pris que le rouquin ne lui fasse pas confiance. Mais il avait plus urgent à faire. Il devait rapidement se rendre à l'infirmerie alors au diable l'affrontement.  
  
-Je t'en pose moi des questions ?  
  
-Je te ferais remarquer que c'est TOI qui entre et sort de la tour, pas nous ! Si tu as fais tout ça pour faire perdre des points à Gryffondor je te...  
  
-Ron, s'il te plait, arrête un peu, il nous a aidé à deux reprises déjà. Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance un peu ?  
  
-Écoute ton petit copain et laisse-moi partir. J'ai des choses urgentes à faire...  
  
-Comme allez prévenir tes amis mangemorts que Harry Potter est toujours en vie.  
  
Ron fut trop surpris pour sentir l'impact quand le point de Malefoy lui heurta le nez. Il y eut un filet de sang qui en coulait. Draco, pour sa part, son visage toujours blanc était rouge de colère.  
  
-Si tu veux tout savoir Weasley...  
  
Il prononça son nom de famille comme un serpent cracherait du venin.  
  
-... JE me rendais à l'infirmerie pour voir Hermione. Oui, la même Hermione à qui j'ai sauvé la vie à deux reprises, en comptant celle d'aujourd'hui. Celle pour qui je me suis fait stupéfixé, pour laquelle j'ai subit le doloris et même un Avada Kedavra. J'étais avec Sybile quand les mangemorts ont attaqué et je l'ai aidé à défendre le château. Là, si tu permets, Hermione est très malade et je dois aller porter ça à l'infirmière.  
  
Ron resta bouche bée devant la tirade de Draco. Le sang continuait de couler de son nez qui était probablement cassé.  
  
-Harry... C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit... ? Il a vraiment sauvé Hermione? Et cette histoire avec le avada...  
  
-Oui c'est vrai. Les nymphes l'ont ramené à la vie.  
  
-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit... ?  
  
-Aurais-tu compris ? Tu détestes tellement Draco que ça t'aveugles. Il est des nôtres Ron, tu dois lui faire confiance.  
  
-Désolé... On peut aller à l'infirmerie... Je veux voir Hermione et en même temps, faire vérifier mon nez... Ça fait atrocement mal!  
  
Draco arriva à l'infirmerie qui était bondée. Beaucoup avait été blessé par l'attaque. Surtout quand les mangemorts s'étaient infiltrés par le dortoir des Serdaigle. Supposément qu'il y avait une brèche dans les protections magiques à cet endroit car un élève de deuxième avait tester un sort de dissipation.  
  
Il trouva facilement Hermione car elle était avec Dumbledore.  
  
-Tenez professeur, c'est la pierre de Ratmod. Mon père me là donné comme une vulgaire babiole. Vous me dite qu'elle peut sauver Hermione ?  
  
-Effectivement M. Malefoy. Votre connaissance des objets magiques rares est épatante. Vous avez effectivement raison, cette pierre peut, si elle a été correctement rechargée guérir une personne. Mais en connaissez vous les effets secondaires?  
  
-Heu... Non professeur. Mais je présume que vous allez me les dire à l'instant.  
  
-Effectivement, le sort qu'a reçu Mme. Granger est un sort noir peu commun. Il attaque le système nerveux et la mémoire de l'individu. La victime est alors perdue dans ses souvenirs, n'étant pas capable de les mettre en ordre. Ce sort, s'il affecte une personne normale, la troublera pendant quelque seconde. Si cette personne a subi un sort d'amnésie, elle sera plongée dans un profond sommeil. Presque comatique.  
  
-Je comprends... Le seul moyen d'annuler l'effet serait de rentrer d'annuler le sort d'amnésie de sorte que sa mémoire retrouve son entièreté... Comment annule-t-on un sort du genre?  
  
-Habituellement, un contre sort comme celui que M. Colley à utiliser pour faire faillir les protections du château suffirait, mais son état est trop grave. Il faut donc aller dans sa tête et démêler ses souvenirs. Tu vois maintenant les conséquences ?  
  
-Si j'entre dans sa tête, je verrai tout ce qui a été caché par le sort, et je connaîtrai tous ses secrets. C'est bien ça professeur ?  
  
-Presque, oui tu vas pouvoir voir ses secrets, mais seulement en partie car ils sont brouillés par l'amnésie. Par contre, elle devra s'accrocher à tes souvenirs et à toi pour se sortir de sa stupeur.  
  
-Donc ELLE pourra lire tous mes souvenirs et tous mes secrets...  
  
-Exactement, alors M. Malefoy, êtes vous toujours volontaire ?  
  
-Plus que jamais professeur, je dois la sauver...  
  
-Parfait, je ne m'attendais à pas moins de votre part. Placez vous devant elle et concentrez-vous.  
  
Un halo bleu émana de la pierre. Il était si puissant que tout le monde dans la pièce était aveuglé. Draco se concentra sur Hermione et la lumière se transforma en un rayon qui passait des yeux à Draco à ceux d'Hermione. Sa vision devint floue et il se sentit aspiré dans une immense tornade. Il voyait une foule d'image d'Hermione, tous plein de souvenirs à elle. Aucun ne se suivait logiquement et il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il voyait. Un souvenir accrocha son attention. Il vit un Hermione adulte l'embrasser, mais lui aussi était adulte.  
  
À ce moment précis il sentit tous ses souvenirs être aspiré. C'était comme si Hermione lui prenait un à un ses souvenirs. La première fois où son père a battu sa mère. La première où son père lui a fait subir un doloris, la seconde et toutes les subséquentes. Toutes les pages de journal intime qu'il a écrit. Journal où il racontait ses sentiments, ses peurs, sa tristesse. Journal où il écrit pour la première fois qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour Hermione. La fois où il lui a sauvé la vie. Tous ses souvenirs allaient vers elle, même les choses les plus secrètes comme la couleur de ses sous-vêtements ou sa peur ridicule des abeilles. Lorsqu'il se sentit vidé, il vit tout en noir et tomba par terre.  
  
Harry et Ron firent la file pour voir l'infirmière qui était débordé. Quand elle les reçut enfin elle guérit le nez de Ron d'un coup de baguette. Il entendirent à ce moment Hermione hurler : « DRACO »  
  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était à l'infirmerie à côté de Dumbledore qui la regardait avec un air satisfait. Elle vit Draco par terre à ses pieds. Elle se leva et le regarda quelques instants. Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à l'embrasser alors qu'il reprenait à peine ses esprits. Toutes l'infirmerie devint silencieuse quelques instants, les regards tournées dans leur direction. Même Harry et Ron ne savaient pas quoi dire. Lorsque Hermione finit d'embrasser Draco, elle se leva, rajusta ses cheveux et partie à courir en direction de la bibliothèque laissant tout le monde stupéfait.  
  
Elle devait vérifier si c'était vrai. Elle se rappelait plein de choses nouvelles. Des choses qu'elle ignorait avant l'attaque. La bibliothécaire n'eut même pas le temps de la voir qu'elle était déjà dans la section interdite. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle devait le trouver! Magie du temps... Non il n'y a rien. Changement de la ligne temporelle... Toujours rien.  
  
Elle commençait à ce décourager lorsqu'elle entendu pleurer. Elle se rendit derrière une section de bibliothèque et elle vit un jeune homme. Selon l'écusson sur sa robe il était de Serdaigle. Il devait être en première ou en seconde année tout au plus. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et dit.  
  
-Salut, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
-... Vous êtes vivantes... ? J'ai cru que ma bêtise vous avait tuée. À cause de moi toute l'école est à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Tu dois être Nathan, je me trompe ?  
  
-Tu... Tu connais mon nom ?  
  
-Tu es maintenant le plus célèbre de toute l'école !  
  
Il recommença à pleurer doucement, mais elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant.  
  
-Ne pleure pas voyons, personne n'est mort et tout le monde a pu pratiquer ce qu'il a appris. Je trouve que ça a même du bien... Faîte que Rogue ne m'entende pas !  
  
Nathan esquissa un sourire. Ses yeux étaient bouffis par les larmes mais il n'était pas si mal en point. Elle lui tendit la main et il se leva. Hermione se sentait à l'aise dans les livres. Ils renfermaient le savoir. Elle aimait particulièrement leur calme. Nathan était dans la bibliothèque pour les mêmes raisons.  
  
-Je vais aller préparer mes choses...  
  
-Quels choses, tu vas quelque part ?  
  
-Je vais sûrement être renvoyé. Le directeur a dit au début de la session que tout ceux qui collaboreraient avec Voldemort serait exclus de l'école et je lui ai ouvert grande la porte de l'école.  
  
-Ça tu vois j'en doute. Si jamais Dumbledore te mets dehors du collège, il aura affaire à moi ! Mais tu sais... Entre toi et moi, il a déjà laissé passer des choses plus graves que Harry, Ron et moi avions faites. Tu sais, une j'ai mis le feu à la cape de Rogue à notre première année.  
  
-C'est pas sérieux ?  
  
-Si ce l'est. Rogue ne le sait pas, mais je suis convaincu que Dumbledore oui. Il sait tout ! Il y a aussi la fois ou Harry et Ron ont traversé la moitié de l'Angleterre en voiture volante pour ne pas manquer le début des cours.  
  
-Pas vrai !  
  
-Et si, alors tu vois, tu n'as pas vraiment à t'en faire. Tes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Dumbledore comprendra... Rogue un peu moins, alors attends-toi à être dans sa mire pour quelque temps.  
  
-Il m'aime bien je crois, je réussi mes potions avant tout le monde.  
  
-Moi aussi, mais je prends mon temps... Tu sais... Les potions ce n'est pas la matière forte de Ron.  
  
Les deux rirent de bon coeur. Hermione lui raconta une partie des aventures et mésaventures du trio. Nathan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Entre le fait qu'Harry parle le fourchelangue et que Ron avait utilisé une baguette brisée toute sa deuxième année, le jeune serdaigle oublia totalement ce qui c'était passé dans la journée. Ça lui revint en mémoire quand il entendit Ron et Harry s'obstiner sur l'endroit où se cachait Hermione.  
  
-Dis moi Hermione, si tu n'es pas venu pour me chercher, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?  
  
-Je cherchais un livre sur la magie du temps..... Mais il n'y a pas l'air d'en avoir alors je vais chercher ailleurs.  
  
-Attends, il y a un livre là-haut sur la chronomancie. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais je me suis promis de le faire prochainement.  
  
Hermione regarda sur l'étagère et vit le livre. Elle sauta de joie, attrapa le livre et juste comme Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la section interdite, elle donna un gros bec à Nathan sur la joue et quitta la bibliothèque en courant.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, je pense qu'Hermione est rendue complètement folle.  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
-Parce qu'en une heure elle a embrassé deux personnes différentes !  
  
Draco errait dans les couloirs du château. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser. À l'heure qu'il est sa tête devait être mise a prix pour tout les mangemorts. Il ne pouvait plus retourner chez sa famille. Maintenant, Hermione a réveillé en lui des sentiments étranges. Il se rappelle quand il était jeune, les sermons que lui faisait son père.  
  
« Tu sais Draco, l'amour est une faiblesse. L'amitié une arme qui peut-être retournée contre toi. Tu dois à tout prix éviter d'y succomber. »  
  
« Si je suis avec ta mère c'est simplement car je devais avoir un héritier. Tu sais, si elle meurt, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Elle est comme un meuble pour moi. Quand tu as du pouvoir comme moi, tu peux te racheter tous les meubles que tu veux »  
  
« Toi, si je t'aime ? Ne t'ais-je jamais rien appris ? Je n'aime rien ni personne. Si tu venais à mourir, ta mère me ferrait un autre garçon tout simplement. Tu es une marchandise et un jour tu comprendras quand tu seras dans ma position. »  
  
« Tu vas épouser Pansy un point c'est tout. Je me fiche de savoir si tu l'aimes ou non, sa famille est la meilleure qu'on puisse trouver dans tout l'Angleterre... À part la notre bien sur! Cesses donc de ne penser qu'à toi, prouves que tu es un Malefoy »  
  
« Tu es le plus chanceux de tous, le maître t'as choisi pour devenir mangemort ce noël. Tu seras le plus jeune de tous ses suivants. C'est un grand honneur qu'il te fait, j'espère que tu sauras t'en montrer digne ! »  
  
« Notre famille a toujours été associé aux sorciers les plus puissants. Quoi que tu y fasses, ça ne changera pas. Non, ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse mais de force. Il existe un dicton chez les moldus qui dit : « Si tu ne peux le vaincre, joins toi à lui ». Nous savons fort bien que rien ne peut détruire Voldemort alors nous avons tout avantage à être de son côté »  
  
« Harry Potter !!!!! Je t'INTERDIS formellement de prononcer son nom en ma présence. Il n'a pas tué le maître, il l'a juste affaibli momentanément. Et qui es-tu pour juger des pouvoirs du maître? Montes dans ta chambre et réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire. »  
  
Sa réalité était si loin de celle de son père. Oui, il était fier d'être Malefoy, d'être un sang pur, mais il n'en voulait pas pour autant à ceux qui avaient du sang moldus. Il était évident que sans eux, les sorciers se seraient éteints. Même s'il parlait souvent en mal des Weasley, ils les enviaient. Ils pouvaient se soutenir les uns les autres. Lui il devait être seul. Se battre seul, avancer seul, vivre seul. Il en était malade de cette solitude. Il s'est dit qu'en aidant les ennemis de son père, il pourrait avoir un peu d'attention de sa part. Mais l'attention est venue de là où il ne s'y en attendait le moins. Dumbledore lui avait tout d'abord donné l'impression d'être apprécié. Pour une fois, enfin, il était heureux, quelqu'un l'appréciait. Ensuite il y a eu Hermione qui semblait s'intéresser à lui. Elle lui parlait et passait du temps avec lui depuis son changement de maison. C'était la seule qui s'occupait vraiment de lui. Harry se montrait courtois, mais il ne pouvait oublier leur ancienne rivalité aussi facilement. Pour ça, Draco ne lui en voulait pas. Au moins il essayait d'être courtois. Peut-être un jour ils pourraient être ami ! Ron, c'était une autre histoire. Le rouquin avait tellement peur de lui qu'il le menaçait. Draco n'était pas d'un naturel patient, mais il avait fait des efforts pour accommoder le Weasley. Il avait même essayé de le réconforter le soir où lui et Harry s'étaient disputés. Ça a donné quoi ? Il ne lui fait pas plus confiance. Pour ce qui est des autres Gryffondor, ils sont terrifiés à l'idée de lui parler. Ils l'évitent comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie incurable contagieuse. Encore une fois il pouvait les comprendre un peu. Son attitude passée n'avait pas été irréprochable. Il avait des torts et il essayerait de se faire apprécier.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui Hermione avait brouillé toutes les cartes. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir... Le sentiment qu'il éprouvait à son égard... Et bien, c'est de l'amour! Il essaya d'analyser la situation rationnellement. Il aimait quelqu'un, au point de donner sa vie pour cette personne. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas plus faible. Au contraire, il savait qu'en cas de problème, la jeune fille viendrait l'aider.  
  
Il s'assied au pied d'une statue dans la cours. Il était perdu dans ses pensés quand quelqu'un vint d'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
-Salut...  
  
Il reconnu la voix de Ron.  
  
-Bonsoir...  
  
-Tu as l'air... Songeur.  
  
-Quoi, pour toi les mangemorts ne sont pas songeurs ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu sais Draco... J'ignorais tous.  
  
Wow, il l'appelait Draco pour la première fois. Ça devait être important.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Ron ?  
  
-M'excuser... Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi. Je t'ai jugé trop vite. Tu n'es pas ton père comme moi je ne suis pas le mien. Je suis désolé...  
  
Il y eu un moment de long moment de silence où ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Ils profitèrent du silence. Draco fut le premier à reprendre le dialogue.  
  
-C'est compréhensible... Disons que mon attitude d'avant n'étais pas très correcte, mais tu comprends, je devais cacher les apparences. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu personnellement. Ni à toi, ni à ta famille. En fait je vous envie même un peu.  
  
-Ah oui ? Comment ça ?  
  
-Vous êtes plusieurs, vous pouvez vous soutenir les uns les autres. Moi de mon côté, j'ai toujours été seul, pas de frère ni de s?ur, pas d'ami. Rien que moi et mes choses.  
  
-Mais Crabbe et Goyle...  
  
-Tu connais sérieusement quelqu'un qui voudrait se tenir avec ses deux mammouths arriérés ?  
  
Les deux rirent de bon c?ur.  
  
-Tu vois Draco, dans un sens, moi aussi je t'ai toujours envié. Tu n'avais pas à dépasser tes frères pour te faire remarquer. Tout ce que tu fais, tu es le premier à le faire. Moi quand je fais quelque chose de bien, on dit simplement : « C'est bien, comme ton frère Charlie », ou « Bravo, tu es presque aussi bon que Percy ».  
  
-Il faut faire avec ce qu'on a, mais je peux te dire quelque chose qui va te faire plaisir ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tu es le premier Weasley de toute l'histoire à fraterniser avec un Malefoy.  
  
-Et toi tu es certainement le premier Malefoy a briser sa solitude avec un Weasley.  
  
Les deux recommencèrent à rire.  
  
-Décidément, c'est la journée des choses impossible. D'abord je suis sauvée du coma par Draco, ensuite vous fraternisez et je réconforte un jeune qui a failli détruire l'école. Il ne manquerait plus juste que Dumbledore sorte du collège avec un tutu et la journée serait complète.  
  
Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent Hermione, un livre sous le bras. Encore une fois, Draco devint rouge, mais cette fois ce n'était pas de la faute à Ron. Voyant la réaction de sa réaction, Ron dit simplement.  
  
-Moi je dois aller trouver Harry. Je vous laisse, salut !  
  
Il parti vers le château et fit un clin d'oeil complice a Draco.  
  
Pour le souper, Dumbledore avait insisté que tout le monde soit présent dans la grande salle. C'est avec grand regret qu'Hermione rangea son livre. Elle et Draco avait discuter une bonne partie de l'après midi. Elle commençait à l'apprécier de plus en plus.  
  
-Merci d'être tous venus sur ma demande. J'ai d'importantes annonces à faire. Tout d'abord, je crois que personne ici ignore que nous avons subit une attaque hier soir. J'ai donc quelque mises au point à faire. Premièrement, nous devrons sanctionner ceux qui ont pris part à l'attaque. Tout ceux qui ont été impliqué dans le combat pour les forces de Voldemort n'ont rien à faire ici.  
  
À cette annonce, les yeux de Nathan s'emplirent de terreur. Il cherchait Hermione des yeux. Elle semblait horrifier mais elle lui fit signe d'attendre.  
  
-Ceux dont je nommerai le nom devront quitter l'école pour toujours. Thomas Staple, Edgar Dickens .....  
  
Il nomma une dizaine d'élève de serpentard et un poutsouffle, ce qui indigna tout le monde.  
  
-Enfin j'aimerais que M. Nathan Colley daigne se lever.  
  
Nathan se leva même si ses jambes ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Ses genoux cognaient ensemble et il tremblait comme une feuille.  
  
-Vous êtes celui qui a ouvert la brèche pour que les mangemorts entrent dans votre maison.  
  
Hermione furieuse se leva d'un bon.  
  
-M. le directeur, sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas que c'était ce que Nathan voulait faire.  
  
Rogue la regarda avec la haine au visage.  
  
-Mme. Granger, veuillez laisser le directeur finir. M. Colley mérite d'être renvoyé pour ses actes.  
  
-C'est faux ! Il a simplement essayé de lancer un sort qu'on lui a donné. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le sort serait si puissant.  
  
-L'utilisation de la magie de manière irraisonnable est très dangereuse Mme. Granger et punissable par la loi.  
  
-Ne sommes nous pas à l'école pour apprendre ? L'apprentissage par essaie et erreur est une forme d'apprentissage comme les autres. D'ailleurs, il est tout à fait compréhensible qu'un élève de Serdaigle essaie de nouveaux sorts pour avoir de plus grandes connaissances.  
  
Toute l'école les regardait. Personne n'osait rien dire. Seulement Dumbledore avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
-Voyons voyons. Serverus, Mme Granger, calmez-vous ! Je voulais simplement enlever des points à M. Colley. Pour votre usage sans conscience de la magie, Serdaigle perd 30 points.  
  
Toute sa table le foudroya du regard. Hermione se rassit. Nathan allait faire de même mais Dumbledore continua.  
  
-Restez debout jeune homme. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous. Pour avoir réussi un sort que plusieurs élèves de sixième n'auraient pu réussir et pour avoir encourager les valeurs de votre maison, je vous donne 40 points.  
  
Le regard de Rogue était noir. Dumbledore distribua d'autres points à gauche et à droite. Quand il eut fini, il demanda encore le silence.  
  
-Même si nous avons bien supporté l'attaque contre l'école, les choses n'ont pas été pareilles partout. L'édifice où siégeait le ministre de la magie et son conseil a été détruit. M. Cornelius Fudge est malheureusement décédé. Comme le poste de ministre de la magie est un poste à vie, nous devrons élire un nouveau. Les deux prétendants au poste sont Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malefoy et moi. Je vais par contre refuser, pour une cinquième fois consécutive, le poste.  
  
Tout le monde savait que la lutte serait chaude. Même tous savaient qu'Arthur ferait un bien meilleur ministre, Lucius avait des contacts et de l'argent. Les deux parties avaient de bonnes chances d'être élus.  
  
-Je dois aussi vous annoncer qu'il y a eu une attaque contre Gringott's mais les gnomes ont très bien pu défendre leurs coffres. D'ailleurs, je crois que certain mangemorts y penseront deux fois avant de retourner à la banque.  
  
Tous rirent en coeur.  
  
-Finalement, j'ai une nouvelle qui en surprendra plusieurs. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que M. Sirius Black avait été libéré de toutes les charges qui pesaient contre lui. Le tribunal magique a examiné une photo du vrai coupable, supposé être mort il y a quinze ans. Alors je vous annonce la bonne nouvelle, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal seront donnés conjointement par Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.  
  
Encore une fois, l'école applaudi les deux professeurs qui entraient ensemble dans la grande salle. Harry rayonnait en voyant son oncle. Il ignorait qui avait fait parvenir cette photo aux aurors, mais il ne s'en moquait. L'important était que son parrain était maintenant libre.  
  
Alors que tout le monde se réjouissait, la porte de la grande salle vola en éclats. Toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent laissant un éclairage à peine suffisant pour distinguer des silhouettes. Ils virent deux formes avancer dans la pièce en titubant, pointer une arme vers la table des professeurs et tirer. Les deux silhouettes tombèrent en même temps que deux personnes sur le podium des professeurs. Lorsque les chandelles se rallumèrent, tous virent McGonagald morte sur sa chaise et Gabriel agonisant par terre dans son sang, après avoir intercepté la flèche destinée à Dumbledore.  
  
Fin du chapitre 10  
  
Mais qui sont les deux attaquants ? Est-ce que Gabriel va mourir ? Pourquoi Hermione embrasse tout le monde ? Quels sont les couleurs des sous- vêtements de Draco? Tout plein de question qui seront répondu dans le prochain chapitre. Je vais essayer de l'écrire avant noël, mais je ne promets rien. En passant, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire comme elle se serait passée si Hermi n'était pas intervenu du futur. Devinez qui raconte l'histoire ? Haha, je ne vous le dis pas, vous devrez aller voir ! L'histoire s'intitule : « Repose en paix Harry Potter » 


	11. Chapitre 11 Roman arlequin et aspiratio...

Bon, la routine, les lieux et les persos sont De J k Rowling. Moi je fais juste les utiliser!  
  
Si vous voulez la suite, je veux de review! Laissez moi savoir si vous aimé mon histoire, ça prend quoi. 2 minutes dans le top pour dire « c'Est cool continue » ou sinon « J'aime pas vraiment ça, je sais pas si tu peux le changer » Vous voyez ça m'a pris moins de trente seconde écrire les deux phrases!   
  
Réponse au reviews :  
  
Mae : Merci, ç'est quand même 30 000 mots, ça a du te prendre quelque temps ; ) j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant que les dix précédents.  
  
Liline : Merci de tous coeur! Laisse moi savoir ce que tu penses de se chapitre !  
  
Juliepotter : Ma plus fervente revieweuse! Merci encore pour ton assiduité dans les 10 premiers chapitres! Ce chapitre est plus smooth, mais il est cute... Du moins, je crois ; ). J'attends avec impatience ton prochaine review! ;)  
  
Brunoca : Merci beaucoup. J'espere moi aussi que beaucoup la lise et restent silencieux! Bonne lecture et donne moi ton appréciation !  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 10  
  
Alors que tout le monde se réjouissait, la porte de la grande salle vola en éclats. Toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent laissant un éclairage à peine suffisant pour distinguer des silhouettes. Ils virent deux formes avancer dans la pièce en titubant, pointer une arme vers la table des professeurs et tirer. Les deux silhouettes tombèrent en même temps que deux personnes sur le podium des professeurs. Lorsque les chandelles se rallumèrent, tous virent McGonagall morte sur sa chaise et Gabriel agonisant par terre dans son sang, après avoir intercepté la flèche destinée à Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Début du 11  
  
Roman arlequin et aspiration déchue  
  
Les visages des élèves exprimaient tous à la fois la terreur de l'incident qui venait de ce produire, mais aussi de la rage quand à la perte de leur professeur. Un cri déchirant traversa le grand hall quand, Grégoire accouru pour prendre Gabriel sans ses bras. Il s'était toujours dit que Poudlard serait un endroit sur pour lui et ses compagnons... Mais aujourd'hui, la personne de qui il était le plus proche, son copain... Son amour, était en train de mourir au bout de son sang. Harry couru à leur rencontre suivi de Ron. Ce dernier lança un Wingardium et ils transportèrent le corps jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tous les professeurs sauf Rogue et Dumbledore amenèrent la dépouille du professeur de transmutation. Les préfets quittèrent avec leurs élèves laissant la grande salle atrocement vide. Seul les deux aurors restantes, Draco, Hermione, Dumbledore et Rogue restaient dans la pièce et s'approchaient des deux asseyant, visiblement mort. Ils étaient les deux face contre terre alors il était impossible de les reconnaître. Tous les regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop comme réagir. Draco fut celui qui prit l'initiative. Il tourna le premier des deux corps. Il s'agissait d'une femme, mais il ne pu la reconnaître. C'est Hermione à côté de lui qui hoqueta et tomba à genou.  
  
-Non ! C'est impossible... Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?  
  
Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il examina en détail la femme à ses pieds... Grande, avec des boucles brunes, elle avait sur elle un sarrau de médecin mais dans sa poche on voyait des instruments de dentiste. C'était la mère d'Hermione.  
  
Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme un bébé sur son biberon. Le jeune blondinet s'arrangea pour qu'elle soit dos au corps qui gisaient par terre, du moins, pour le temps qu'elle reprenne un peu sur elle. Lorsque Sybile tourna l'autre corps, ce fut son tour de se raidir.  
  
« Soit fort pour Hermione, Soit fort pour Hermione, Soit fort pour Hermione »  
  
Il ravala les sanglots, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Devant lui, à ses pieds, au côté de la mère d'Hermione, gisait ça propre mère... Narcissa Malefoy  
  
Mme. Pomfresh se reposait tranquillement dans son infirmerie. La majorité des gens blessés étaient guéris ou endormis et elle en profitait pour s'adonner à sa passion, la lecture de roman moldus à l'eau de rose. Le livre qu'elle lisait aujourd'hui relatait l'histoire d'une jeune moldus qui aimait un beau moldus, mais lui en aimait une autre. Elle s'épongea les yeux alors que l'héroïne venait de dégringoler une falaise alors que le moldus de sa vie lui avouait enfin son amour. Elle s'imaginait soigner cette jeune femme alors que l'élue de son coeur l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle avait un faible pour toutes les histoires romantiques où le héros survivait et aimait éternellement l'héroïne. Elle poussa un soupire de tristesse, se rappelant que les histoire d'amour à grand déploiement, ce n'était pas à l'école qu'elle en trouverait. Elle allait tourner la page que la porte devant elle s'ouvrit de manière très violente. Le jeune Harry et son ami Ron entrèrent suivi d'un corps flottant et d'un auror en larme.  
  
-Non ne meurt pas ! Tu dois survivre ! Je t'en supplie.  
  
Elle déposa son livre et accouru vers les trois comparses. Harry pris la parole à bout de souffle d'avoir couru.  
  
-Il y a eu... Attaque dans la grande salle... McGonagall morte... Gabriel mourrant... Sauvez le !  
  
-Amenez le sur ce lit là ici.  
  
Elle courut chercher une potion qui arrêterait l'hémorragie. Quand elle revint, elle vit Grégoire à genou au côté du lit de son petit ami. Il lui tenait la main et lui demandait de ne pas mourir. Au moment qu'elle donna la potion à Gabriel, elle se retourna et dit à Harry et Ron,  
  
-Sortez s'il vous plait, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. Mr. Potter... Je veux dire Grégoire, je vais tout faire en mon possible pour le sauver. Il est possible qu'il soit déjà trop tard, mais s'il reste ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de chance qu'il vive, il vivra !  
  
Elle venait de réciter mot pour mot la phrase que le docteur moldus venait de dire dans son livre. Elle soupira de soulagement et se mit au travail. Enfin elle l'aurait son histoire romantique !  
  
  
  
Hermione avait cessé de pleurer, mais elle ne lâchait pas la main de Draco. Ce dernier continuait de verser des larmes. Dumbledore après un examen sommaire des deux femmes à ses pieds se tourna vers les jeunes gens.  
  
-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles pour vous. Tout d'abord, vos deux mères sont vivantes. Elles sont très faibles, mais bien vivantes.  
  
Draco essuya ses larmes et Hermione le regarda incrédule.  
  
-Leur état léthargique est un effet secondaire du sort qu'elles ont reçu. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'elles sont toutes les deux sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Il a du leur lancer l'Imperium et ensuite le apposer la marque. Il est donc très possible qu'à leur réveille elles tentent encore de me tuer.  
  
Je vais les laisser sous la surveillance de Sybile et d'Élodie. Vous pourrez les voir à leur réveille. Elles seront à l'infirmerie. Maintenant, je vous prierais de regagner vos chambres, ou du moins votre maison le temps que nous nous assurions que la sécurité des élèves dans l'école est complète.  
  
Sybile et Élodie venait à peine de quitter la salle avec les deux femmes par l'arrière, que les grandes portes se rouvrirent, laissant passer Lucius Malefoy, 6 aurors et 2 détracteurs.  
  
-Mon très cher Albus, comme je suis heureux de vous revoir... En vie. J'ai cru savoir que vous aviez subit deux attaques consécutives... Comme c'est dommage. J'espère que personne n'est mort, ça serait vraiment malheureux.  
  
Draco serra les mains si fort qu'il blessa Hermione. Il s'excusa doucement.  
  
-Tient, si ce n'est pas mon très cher fils, tu ne viens pas serrer la main de ton père.  
  
-Que voulez-vous Lucius, j'ai été clair il y a deux ans je crois, votre place n'est pas dans cette école.  
  
-Ce que, voyez-vous mon cher Albus, en tant que prochain ministre, je me dois de protéger la population, et c'est pourquoi, je suis venu ici donner les baisers aux deux criminelles pour leurs crimes odieux. Je suis aussi venu retirer mon fils de cette école, elle n'est plus ce qu'elle était et vous ne pouvez même plus garantir la sécurité de vos élèves.  
  
Il laissa passer un temps  
  
-Ni de vos professeurs à ce que je vois.  
  
Draco blêmi. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde retourner avec son père. Son regard passa de Rogue à Dumbledore. Hermione lui reprit la main. Dumbledore fixa Lucius quelques instants et répondit.  
  
-Voyez-vous mon cher Lucius, je ne vous livrerai pas les « criminelles » comme vous vous plaisez à les appeler. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir, comment avez-vous su que nous étions attaqué aujourd'hui même, et ce par seulement 2 personnes qui sont par hasard de sexe féminin. Qui vous dit que ce sont les seules qui ont fait ça ? Vous semblez en connaître beaucoup plus que moi sur cette attaque.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Lucius de blêmis.  
  
-Vous saurez Albus, que je n'ai rien à voir avec ceci !  
  
Dumbledore sorti sa baguette et dit  
  
-Accio baguette de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Une fois la baguette dans les mains, il enchaîna,  
  
-Prior incanti  
  
Le dernier sort que la baguette de Lucius avait lancé était un imperium.  
  
-Tiens, comme c'est étrange que le dernier sort qu'un aspirant au poste de ministre ait lancé en soit un impardonnable.  
  
Il se tourna vers les aurors derrières Malefoy et il leur dit  
  
-Je comprends fort bien que vous ne puissiez pas arrêter Mr. Malefoy ici présent étant donné son influence au ministère, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez mon refus à vous livrer nos deux invitées.  
  
Les six aurors quittèrent la pièce de manière rangée.  
  
-Et n'oubliez pas vos monstres ! Maintenant Lucius, je vous prierais à nouveau de quitter l'école.  
  
-Vous verrez ! Quand je serai ministre, je vous ferai perdre votre poste vieux hibou mal famé !  
  
-Si un jour vous le devenez bien sur. Voyez-vous, je vais de ce pas écrire à tous les journaux sorciers du pays, leur dire qu'un vote pour Malefoy, c'est un vote contre Dumbledore, car Dumbledore appuie Weasley totalement !  
  
La rage se lisait dans les yeux de Lucius. Le vieux sorcier avait encore une fois fait échouer ses plans.  
  
-Ce n'est pas fini Dumbledore, ce sont seulement les premières, d'autres viendront, et un jour tu mourras  
  
-Oui oui, c'est ça, un jour.  
  
-Allez viens Draco, nous partons !  
  
Draco regarda son directeur avec une lueur de supplication dans les yeux. S'il retournait avec son père il serait battu, et même tué.  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi le jeune Draco doit quitter l'école.  
  
-C'est mon fils par Merlin ! J'exige qu'il soit retiré de votre école ! Je suis son père, je peux décider d'où il va s'instruire !  
  
-S'il veut rester il a le droit... Et, dois-je vous rappeler mon cher Lucius, que la mère du jeune Draco ce trouve présentement dans cette école, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il quitterait alors que sa mère est notre invitée.  
  
Lucius chercha quelque chose à répondre, mais Dumbledore l'avait encore pris à son propre jeu. Il parti en colère, sachant très bien que son maître serait en colère de ses échecs. Tout d'abord il venait de s'aliéner une bonne partie de l'électorat, et ensuite, il n'avait pas ramené Draco.  
  
Mme. Pomfresh travailla très dur. Elle sortit le carreau de l'arbalète de l'estomac du jeune homme. Une chance qu'il était fort et robuste, car ce coup aurait put le tuer. Ensuite elle s'attaqua aux dommages internes qu'avait causé ce dernier. Par chance, personne n'avait pensé utiliser du poison sur les carreaux, ce qui aurait compliqué sa tache. Elle savait qu'elle devait le sauver, il n'était pas question de le perdre. Les pleurs de Grégoire lui donnaient un regain d'énergie lorsqu'elle se fatiguait. Au bout de 3 heures, elle sortit de la pièce et fut accueillie par les trois jeunes hommes.  
  
-Et puis demanda Harry, il va bien ?  
  
-Je serai franche avec vous, il a vraiment frôlé la mort de proche. Il est dans un état stable et s'il passe la journée et la nuit il devrait vivre. Par contre il devra être au repos pour au moins une longue semaine !  
  
Grégoire se leva les yeux encore remplient d'eau et lui demanda  
  
-Je peux le voir ?  
  
-D'accord, mais seulement vous, il a besoin de calme. Mr. Potter et Mr.Weasley, je vous prierais d'aller me chercher le directeur.  
  
Elle regarda les deux jeunes partir et elle retourna vois son patient, il venait d'ouvrir les yeux et son jeune ami pleurait à ses pied en lui tenant la main. Elle essuya une larme de joie, elle avait réussi. Bien sur il allait être sous observation 24 heures, mais c'était plus par mesure préventive, et pour donner de la gravité à son rôle.  
  
Elle retourna donc s'asseoir, repris son livre à la page où elle était rendue, mais cette fois au lieu de lire Christine, elle lisait Gabriel, au lieu de François elle lisait Grégoire et au lieu du bon vieux docteur Smith, Elle voyait cette chère infirmière Pomfresh.  
  
La mère d'Hermione se réveilla la première. Elle ouvrit les yeux se demandant où elle était. Elle regarda autour d'elle... On aurait dit une salle de classe. Ça lui revenait maintenant... La douleur, la marque... Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Elle se rappela même avoir essayé de tuer un vieil homme.  
  
-Maman... C'est bien toi ?  
  
-Hermione ? Où suis-je ?  
  
-Tu es à mon école... Tu te sens mieux ?  
  
-Oui... Tu m'as déjà parlé d'un méchant sorcier... Volde... Voldemort je crois... Personne ne sait où il se cache et il tue des gens sans magie.  
  
-Oui, c'est bien lui... C'est lui qui t'as fais ça ?  
  
-Oui mais c'est pas important... Je peux te dire où il se trouve...  
  
Fin du chapitre 11  
  
Wow, un autre chapitre de fini ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour McGonagall. Au moins Gabriel vit toujours ! Dans le prochain chapitre, le second affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort, c'est à voir! 


	12. Chapitre 12 Paradis ensoleillé et photo...

Voici le douzième chapitre. J'ai décidé de faire un petit intermède de violence et de Voldemort (Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre mouhahahaha). J'ai préféré approfondir les relations entre Draco/Hermione et Harry/Ron. Je vous avertis, il y a allusion au sexe dans le chapitre, c'est pourquoi j'ai changé le rating. Ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas avertis. Bon maintenant, place à l'histoire !  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne suis qu'un humble marionnettiste qui utilise ses créations selon mon imagination débridé.  
  
Reviews : Je suis content, j'ai eu 8 review pour le dernier chapitre ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir. Continuez à m'écrire si vous voulez la suite. (réponse au Review après l'histoire)  
  
Fin du chapitre 11  
  
  
  
La mère d'Hermione se réveilla la première. Elle ouvrit les yeux se demandant où elle était. Elle regarda autour d'elle... On aurait dit une salle de classe. Ça lui revenait maintenant... La douleur, la marque... Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Elle se rappela même avoir essayé de tuer un vieil homme.  
  
-Maman... C'est bien toi ?  
  
-Hermione ? Où suis-je ?  
  
-Tu es à mon école... Tu te sens mieux ?  
  
-Oui... Tu m'as déjà parlé d'un méchant sorcier... Volde... Voldemort je crois... Personne ne sait où il se cache et il tue des gens sans magie.  
  
-Oui, c'est bien lui... C'est lui qui t'as fais ça ?  
  
-Oui mais c'est pas important... Je peux te dire où il se trouve...  
  
  
  
  
  
Début du chapitre 12  
  
Paradis ensoleillé et photos compromettantes.  
  
Les semaines qui suivirent furent plutôt calme. Les attaques de Voldemort devinrent quasi inexistantes. Tout le monde commença à respirer un peu. L'entraînement des quatre Gryffondor allait tellement bien que certains aurors purent prendre de nouveaux apprentis en même temps. Chacun était particulièrement dévoué à son travail. Harry apprit à se défendre et à se battre avec et sans magie. Il serait en première ligne, il était don logique qu'il apprenne quelques trucs pour se défendre. Hermione, elle était souvent avec Élodie. Elle étudiant toujours des sortilèges de plus en plus rare. De plus elle développait sa rapidité d'esprit de manière incroyable. Ayant vu de quoi le jeune Nathan était capable, elle conseilla à Élodie de le prendre lui aussi comme apprenti. Ils pourraient apprendre ensemble et comme Hermione progressait vite, Élodie avait du temps à tuer. Draco lui étudia les techniques de ruse. Comment ce cacher de l'ennemi, comment obtenir de l'information de ce dernier. Quels poisons utiliser dans quelle situation. Sybile prit avec lui un élève de Serpentard, un troisième année du nom de Joël. Ron et Gabriel furent ceux qui étaient le plus occupé. Ron devait maîtriser les techniques acquises par les trois autres. Il serait le bras droit de Harry. Il devrait pouvoir l'aider dans toutes les occasions. Il apprit aussi les sortilèges de soin et les potions qui permettaient de guérir. Ce qui leur donna plus de temps, fut que la session de Quidditch fut annulée par le directeur après la mort de McGonnagall. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre d'autres élèves ou professeurs.  
  
Peu de temps après l'halloween, il y eu une grande élection dans le monde sorcier. Malgré trois tentatives d'assassinat à son égard, Arthur Weasley fut élu avec une forte majorité contre Lucius Malefoy. Le bruit courrait dans toute l'Angleterre que tous ceux qui voteraient pour Malefoy recevraient la malédiction de Dumbledore. De plus, le discours émouvant que Narcissa Malefoy a livré aux gazettes sorciers contre son mari finit de consolider la défaite de ce dernier. La première décision du nouveau ministre fut de retirer les détracteurs d'Azkaban. Ils créèrent d'immenses locaux où la magie était inopérante. Sa deuxième décision fut de faire fouiller toutes les maisons des « présumés » mangemorts. Ainsi, tous ceux et celles qui s'en étaient sorti lors de la chute de Voldemort furent accusés cette fois. Malefoy, Crabb, Goyle, nommé les, ils y sont tous passés.  
  
Le temps passa tranquillement, laissant le temps à Harry et à ses amis de se préparer à leur ultime combat. Ron était totalement effrayé à l'idée de revoir Voldemort. Il espérait de tout coeur pouvoir aider Harry, mais il doutait de pouvoir lui être utile. Un jour alors qu'il se promenait avec Gabriel, discutant de l'usage de la potion qui fait repousser les dents, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le gymnase où Harry et Grégoire s'entraînaient. Les deux étaient torse nu et chacun tenait une grosse épée de métal dans la main. Ron reconnu celle de Gryffondor entre les doigts de son copain. Le combat qui se livrait sous leurs yeux étaient tout simplement magnifique. Les deux combattants utilisaient la magie et les techniques martiales moldus pour attaquer et se défendre. La pièce était silencieuse si ce n'avait été des entrechoquements de lame. On aurait dit qu'il dansait tellement leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés. Aucun des deux ne touchaient l'autre, il ne faisait que se pratiquer. D'ailleurs, l'entraînement avait fait le plus grand bien à Harry. Il n'était plus le garçon mince et chétif que Ron avait connu en première année, il avait développé sa musculature.  
  
Leur match se termina sans qu'aucun des deux ne se soient touché. Gabriel et Ron reprirent leur esprit.  
  
-C'est bien Harry, tu as progressé, tu es près à affronter Voldemort, du moins je crois... Je t'ai tout montré ce que je savais !  
  
-Tu sais Grégoire... Je me sens plus près que jamais. Je sais ce que je fais et pourquoi je le fais. De plus, si Ron est a mes côtés, je peux affronter n'importe quoi ou même n'importe qui.  
  
-Bien dit. Moi je dois te laisser, j'ai une réunion avec Dumbledore. On se reparle plus tard.  
  
-D'accord, à tantôt.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce et croisa Gabriel et Ron qui admiraient encore ce qui restait du combat. Harry se dirigea vers la porte du fond du gymnase, sans jamais se rendre compte que Ron était juste dans l'embrasure.  
  
-Salut vous deux, vous avez aimé le combat ?  
  
-Greg, vous êtes tout simplement génial !  
  
-Je suis content que ça t'ais plus Gab  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Alors que Ron se préparait à aller rejoindre Harry Grégoire l'attrapa par l'épaule.  
  
-Toi tu en as pensé quoi Ron ?  
  
-C'était vraiment bien... J'en suis encore tout bouleversé. Je vais rejoindre Harry, à tout à l'heure.  
  
-En passant, ne fait pas le saut de l'autre côté de la porte ! Tu seras très surpris !  
  
Le rouquin les regarda s'éloigner et il se dirigea vers la porte où était disparu Harry. En l'ouvrant, une forte lumière sortie de l'entrebâillement. Il ouvrit totalement la porte et devant lui se trouvait...  
  
Narcissa et Élaine Granger se trouvèrent beaucoup d'affinités. Elles passaient le plus clair de leurs journées à parler ensemble et à papoter sur leur différent monde. Le ministre de la magie avait ordonné qu'on amène à l'école le père d'Hermione, Victor, pour sa propre sécurité. Pendant que celui-ci parlait de dentition avec Mme. Pomfresh, Élaine passait le plus clair de ses journées à visiter le château avec Narcissa qui lui montra tous les coins secrets.  
  
La situation aurait pu être acceptable pour Hermione et Draco si l'incroyable ne s'était pas produit. Peu après la visite de Lucius Malefoy, les deux jeunes passèrent beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, comme si l'enlèvement de leur mère par Voldemort les avait rapprochés. Alors que ces dernières étaient toujours dans le coma, ils restèrent inlassablement dans la salle de classe qui fut aménagé pour permettre aux deux femmes de récupérer. Ils en profitèrent pour dialoguer ensemble, se parler, s'apprivoiser. De fil en aiguille les chaises qui étaient des côtés opposés de chaque lit finirent par ce rapprocher et finalement pas ce coller. Le second baiser qu'ils partagèrent se déroula dans cette vielle salle de classe, lieu tout aussi peu propice à toute romance qu'une infirmerie, mais cette fois, il fut plus doux. Après avoir parlé de leur enfance respective, Draco caressait les cheveux d'Hermione. Il y eu un long moment de silence. Les deux se regardèrent tendrement et leur visage se rapprochèrent à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Draco s'avança et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres sèches de son amie. Hermione ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser avec une grande fougue. Ils s'endormirent sur un des lits inoccupés. Après que leurs mères furent réveillées, ils durent se séparer. Hermione comprit à se moment toute la chance d'Harry et de Ron de pouvoir partager le même dortoir. Ils trouvèrent d'innombrable cachettes pour échanger quelques baisers volés à gauche et à droite.  
  
Ils cachèrent tout d'abord leurs fréquentations, ne voulant pas trop traumatiser la mère d'Hermione qui était issu du monde moldus. Lorsqu'ils virent que les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille, ils décidèrent de tout avouer... La plus grande erreur de leur vie. Élaine eut la permission d'aller chez elle pour récupérer quelques vêtements et objets personnels ainsi que son mari. Elle rapporta cinq grands albums de photos, des lampes (totalement inutiles dans le monde sorcier, mais on ne sait jamais !), des bibelots et plein d'autres trucs. Après l'arrestation de Lucius, on permit à Narcissa de faire la même chose. À la première occasion, les deux femmes commencèrent à échanger des photos de bébé des deux tourtereaux. Draco prit plutôt mal de voir sa mère montrer avec fierté la photo où on le voyait courir nu dans la cour des Malefoys en faisant le chien alors qu'il avait deux ans. Hermione esquissa un sourire qui disparu bien vite quand sa propre mère sorti son propre album de photo. Même si les photos moldus ne montrent pas les gens en mouvements, Hermione eut sa dose d'humiliation quand sa mère exhiba une photo d'elle dans le bain avec une moustache de bain moussant à l'âge de 3 ans. Les séances durèrent plusieurs jours et les deux jeune dure assister à chacune d'entre elles. À la fin des derniers albums, Hermione et Draco firent le serment de ne jamais prendre de photos de leurs enfants si jamais ils en avaient un jour et ils s'endormirent coller dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit de la mère d'Hermione. Peu de jours après, les parents d'Hermione allèrent vivre dans le manoir de Malefoy avec Narcissa lorsqu'ils furent sur que toutes menaces étaient écartées.  
  
  
  
Devant Ron se trouvait une plage ensoleillée avec des palmiers, du sable et la mer. Il clignât des yeux à quelques reprises pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il avança doucement et il trouva l'homme de ses rêves les deux jambes dans l'eau jusqu'aux. Il faisait face à l'immensité bleue devant lui. Il n'avait toujours pas remis son chandail et il avait enlevé ses pantalons, restant en sous-vêtements à contempler l'horizon. Ron s'approcha un peu, ne voulant pas troubler le côté paisible de la scène. Il enleva ses souliers, ses bas et s'assied dans le sable derrière Harry et le contempla. Il avait vraiment beaucoup changé en cinq ans. Il était passé de garçon à homme. Il n'avait peut-être que seize ans, mais il était plus fort et plus mature que beaucoup d'adultes.  
  
Harry resta plusieurs minutes à regarder la mère. Elle le calmait, le reposait. Il avait besoin de se détendre de penser à autre chose que l'entraînement. Il s'ennuyait du temps où lui, Ron et Hermione s'amusait sans se soucier de Voldemort outre mesure. Du temps où tout était plus simple. Son coeur battait encore fort du combat qu'il venait de livrer avec Grégoire. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, tentant de se relaxer le plus longtemps possible. Il savait que le combat final approchait. Le moment ultime où lui et Voldemort s'affronteraient. Chaque jour qui passait lui apportait plus d'assurance, il savait qu'il avait une chance réelle. Il était maintenant totalement relaxé. Il se laissa bercer par le bruit envahissant de vague jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille. Il se raidit, mais lorsque le torse nu de Ron se colla à son dos, il se relaxa à nouveau.  
  
-Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de se paradis avant, tu voulais le garder pour toi seul ?  
  
Lui demanda doucement l'homme de sa vie au creux de l'oreille.  
  
-On l'a découvert ce matin, Dumbledore vient de retrouver la clef pour ouvrir la porte. Je voulais t'y amener ce soir, mais tu m'as devancé.  
  
Il se tourna et donna un baiser à son amour. Il remarqua que comme lui, Ron n'était qu'en boxer. Ils restèrent quelques minutes debout dans les bras l'un de l'autres se laissant caresser par les vagues.  
  
À ce moment précis, les peurs de Ron disparurent. La peur qu'Harry le quitte, la peur de Voldemort, la peur des araignées. À cet instant, il su que tant qu'Harry et lui serait ensemble, rien ne pourrait les vaincre. Il se laissa entraîner par Harry sur la plage et pour la première fois depuis le début, ils partagèrent ce qu'ils avaient de plus intime. Ils goûtèrent chacun au l'ivresse du plaisir qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement et à la force de l'amour qui les unissaient.  
  
Ils étaient trop occupés pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient laissés la porte ouverte derrière eux. Ils étaient trop concentrés pour voir les deux hommes qui les regardaient du château. Ils étaient trop enivré pour remarquer entendre Gabriel chuchoter à Grégoire.  
  
-Maintenant ils sont vraiment près.  
  
-Ça ne te rappelles pas nous à leur âge ?  
  
-Oui, sauf qu'on n'avait pas fait ça sur la plage pour la première fois, c'était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie après que tu te sois blessé.  
  
-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu sais, je crois que l'infirmerie c'est vider depuis l'attaque, ils y a sûrement des lits vides...  
  
Fin du chapitre 12  
  
Mon histoire vient de franchir le cap des 30 000 mots si on exclu les notes. Je n'aurais jamais cru me rendre aussi loin. Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu bonbon, mais il marque une séparation. À partir du prochain chapitre, on passe au combat !  
  
Merci à ceux qui me suive depuis le début. Maintenant, réponse au reviews. (P.S. Ne manquez pas le nouveau chapitre de « Repose en paix Harry Potter » prochainement !! )  
  
Sailor digitale : Content que ça t'Es plus. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner de faire mourir un de mes personnages... Du moins, pas encore hihihi. Dit moi comment tu trouves ce chapitre. : )  
  
Juliepotter : Je sais, C'est vraiment triste. Elle était une professeure importante à l'école et elle restera toujours dans la mémoire de celle-ci. Je suis heureux que tu es aimé. Laisse moi un commentaire, ma plus fidèle lectrice ! : )  
  
Pierre : Je trouve que Harry et Ron font un très beau couple. JE ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a comme une espèce de chimie entre les deux. Quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. J'espere que tu aimé les 6 autres chapitres!  
  
Brunoca : Elle n'a pas lançé un sort, elle a utilisé une arbalète pour tirer. Parfois les armes moldus sont plus pratiques que les sorts, surtout dans un monde où tout le monde sais qu'un mage noir rode. J'espère que tu as aimé ! Laisse moi le savoir ! : )  
  
Liline : Je riais tellement en écrivant le chapitre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir cette scène en film, avec Dumbledore qui envoie pratiquement Malefoy au tapis avec ses répliques. Le nouveau chapitre est plus calme, mais laisse moi savoir ce que tu en penses ! : )  
  
Cora : Voila, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. J'espere que le chapitre te plairas. N'oublis pas de me dire comment tu l'as trouvé ; )  
  
Mae : Enfin de l'évolution dans le Draco/Hermione. Ce n'est pas très long, mais ça en explique beaucoup. J'adore écrire des scènes d'amour avec un côté burlesque. Dis moi comment tu as trouvé!! ; )  
  
ccilia johnson : Elle est effectivement moldus, mais elle n'as pas transplanner ni utiliser de pouvoir magique. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi Voldemort à choisi Narcissa et Élaine particulièrement pour faire cette tache. Laisse moi connaître tes impressions du chapitre ! : ) 


	13. Chapitre 13 Voldemort strike back

Déjà rendu au chapitre 13, il n'en reste plus beaucoup. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. On se dirige vers le combat final. Les deux camps commencent à prendre position, on prépare le terrain.  
  
Comme la dernière fois je répond au review en fin d'histoire. Parlant de review, j'aimerais remercier mes trois revieweuse Mae, Cora et juliepotter. J'ai donc juste eu 3 review pour le dernier chapitre... C'est pas énorme... Je vais donc faire un deal avec vous, le plus de review j'ai, le plus vite je poste la suite.  
  
Note : (Oui je sais, l'histoire commence bientôt) N'oubliez pas d'aller voir mes défis et par la même occasion de lire « À la recherche d'Harry Potter » qui est une version altérée de cette histoire et qui a comme personnage principale Nathan Colley (le petit blond de serdaigle qui a fait rentrer les mangemort sans le vouloir : ) ) Et aussi « Éclair de cuivre » qui met en scène Percy et Oliver 2 ans après leur graduation.  
  
Avertissement : Les lieux et la majorité des perso sont à JK Rowling. Le reste est à moi ;)  
  
Rappel du chapitre 12  
  
Il se tourna et donna un baiser à son amour. Il remarqua que comme lui, Ron n'était qu'en boxer. Ils restèrent quelques minutes debout dans les bras l'un de l'autres se laissant caresser par les vagues.  
  
À ce moment précis, les peurs de Ron disparurent. La peur qu'Harry le quitte, la peur de Voldemort, la peur des araignées. À cet instant, il su que tant qu'Harry et lui serait ensemble, rien ne pourrait les vaincre. Il se laissa entraîner par Harry sur la plage et pour la première fois depuis le début, ils partagèrent ce qu'ils avaient de plus intime. Ils goûtèrent chacun au l'ivresse du plaisir qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement et à la force de l'amour qui les unissaient.  
  
Ils étaient trop occupés pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient laissés la porte ouverte derrière eux. Ils étaient trop concentrés pour voir les deux hommes qui les regardaient du château. Ils étaient trop enivré pour remarquer entendre Gabriel chuchoter à Grégoire.  
  
-Maintenant ils sont vraiment près.  
  
-Ça ne te rappelles pas nous à leur âge ?  
  
-Oui, sauf qu'on n'avait pas fait ça sur la plage pour la première fois, c'était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie après que tu te sois blessé.  
  
-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu sais, je crois que l'infirmerie c'est vider depuis l'attaque, ils y a sûrement des lits vides...  
Fin du chapitre 12  
Début du chapitre 13  
  
Voldemort strike back  
  
Lorsque Harry et Ron revirent de leur pièce secrète, il furent intercepté par Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry, Ron, allez immédiatement à mon bureau, Hermione et Draco vous y attendent. Je vous rejoins dans peu de temps.  
  
-... Heu oui professeur.  
  
Sans un mot ils se rendirent vers le bureau du vieil homme. La mine inquiète qu'il affichait n'avait rien pour rassurer Harry ou Ron. Sans même se parler, ils se prirent mutuellement la main, d'un commun accord. Ils avaient partagé ensemble une partie importante d'eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient plus justes des petits amis, ils étaient maintenant des amants. Ils avaient maintenant une entière confiance l'un en l'autre, sachant que tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, rien ne pourrait les séparer, ni les vaincre. Leur union ferait leur force, ils en étaient sur. Ron donnait à Harry la force qui lui manquait tandis qu'Harry apportait à Ron une paix intérieure, une confiance en lui qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir autrement. Ils continuèrent dans le corridor, n'écoutant que le bruit de leurs pas. Étrangement, aucun élève n'était dans les couloirs. Il ne devait pourtant pas être plus de dix-huit heures. Personne n'est couché à cette heure là. Harry n'eut pas besoin de verbaliser son inquiétude, Ron comprit sans qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche. Il sentait le trouble d'Harry comme si s'était le sien.  
  
Ils se rendirent finalement devant le bureau du directeur. Ils n'avaient vu âme qui vive durant leur trajet.  
  
-Gomme à mâcher  
  
La gargouille tourna pour leur laisser accès à l'escalier. Ils descendirent ensemble sans se laisser. Si leur doute n'avait pas été si grand, ils auraient sûrement rie de la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. D'un côté ils voyaient Hermione et Draco assied un à côté de l'autre très très collés. Le seul détail est que dans l'empressement de répondre au directeur, Draco avait enfilé son chandail à l'envers alors qu'Hermione avait, pour sa part, son soutien gorge à la main. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Grégoire et Gabriel n'avaient eut même pas pris le temps de s'habiller complètement. Gabriel avait mis son pantalon tandis que Grégoire se tenait gêné debout devant le bureau du directeur avec nul autre qu'un joli boxer à motif de coeur. Au fond de la salle, Élodie et Sybile étaient pliées en deux, regardant successivement les deux groupes. Ron se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Harry  
  
-Je vois qu'on est pas les seul a s'être amuser aujourd'hui  
  
Harry sourit mais ne dit rien, il alla s'asseoir avec Ron. Tous restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur. Si ce n'avait pas été du rire occasionnel de Sybile, ils auraient pu entendre une mouche voler.  
  
-Je suis contant que vous soyez tous venu dans d'aussi cours délais. Je sais que certain d'entre vous était plutôt occupé...  
  
Son regard traversa la pièce.  
  
-Je une bien mauvais nouvelle à vous apprendre. L'endroit que la mère d'Hermione nous avait décrit comme étant le repère de Voldemort ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité.  
  
Gabriel fut le premier à prendre la parole  
  
-Comment ça directeur ? Que c'est-il passé ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas celui qui devrait vous le dire, je n'étais pas présent. Mais j'ai un ami ici qui pourra vous expliquer en détail. Victor, peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?  
  
D'une ombre de la pièce sortit Victor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie. Il avait l'air grandement préoccuper. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui ce qui le mis mal à l'aise. Son regard passa d'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione main dans la main avec Draco, il rougit légèrement, mais personne à part elle le remarqua. Elle lâcha discrètement la main de son copain.  
  
-Bonsoirrrr ... Je suis arrrrrrivé hierrrrr de l'école Durrrrmstrrrrang. J'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprrrrendrrrre. Voldemorrrrrt à prrrris le contrrrrole de notrrre école. Il prrrévoit lancer la guerrrre entrrre les étudiants des deux écoles. Comme nous apprrrenons la magie noirrr là-bas et pas ici, il se dit que ses chances sont trrrès grrrande. Et selon ce que Herrrmione m'a déjà dit, vos prrrofesseurrrs de défense contrrre la magie noirrre ont été trrrès peu compétent dans les dernièrres années.  
  
Il y eu un gros silence. La perspective d'un combat entre les écoles ne ravit pas personne. Ça occasionnerait beaucoup de pertes humaines. Tous restèrent songeurs. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole.  
  
-Donc il faudrait en peu de temps former les élèves contre les forces du mal. Victor, tu estimes que nous avons combien de temps avant que Voldemort déclanche une attaque.  
  
-Il y a encorrre des rebelles dans l'école. Cerrrrtains ne veulent pas lui obéirrr. Il est donc possible que ça prrrenne un peu de temps.  
  
Dumbledore regarda tout le monde avec un air ravi.  
  
-C'est justement là que vous entrez en scène. M. Krum étant un élève de septième année, il connaît le charmer et les sorts mauvais enseignés dans cette école. Dans cette optique, je veux que vous passiez tous plusieurs jours avec lui, question d'apprendre de lui. Ensuite, nous allons doubler le nombre d'heure de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. JE veux que chacun d'entre vous enseigne a d'autre élève ce que vous savez. Nous devons nous préparer au maximum. L'heure fatidique se rapproche, les minutes sont désormais compté. Harry, je te mets en charge des opérations. Je sais que c'est un peu irrégulier, mais jusqu'à la fin du conflit, tu deviendras le directeur de l'école. Ce sera à toi de gérer la crise.  
  
Tous les regards fusèrent vers Harry. Il venait de recevoir la déclaration de Dumbledore en pleine figure. Comment pourrait-il diriger l'école à lui seul ? Enfin, non, il ne serait pas seul, mais pareil, c'est tout comme si on compte le fait qu'il n'a aucune expérience en enseignement ou en gestion. Une sotte idée lui traversa l'esprit, lui qu'on avait traité d'héritier de Serpentard, qu'on avait hué durant la coupe des trois sorciers, serait celui qui dirigerait l'école. S'il n'avait pas été aussi tendu il serait parti à rire.  
  
-M. le directeur, je dois refuser... Je n'ai en rien l'étoffe d'un grand directeur. Je ne saurais comment diriger cette école. Tout ce que je vais savoir faire c'est de m'empêtré.  
  
-Harry, j'ai trouvé dernièrement cette vielle prophétie. Je vais te la lire :  
  
Prophétie du Phénix  
  
-Un jour viendra où la lumière ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir, -Et l'ordre établit pas nos frère ne vivra plus que dans les soupirs. -Lorsque le phénix, symbole du feu, perdre sa dernière plume -Seul le coeur pure de deux jeunes pourront le ramener de son état posthume  
  
-L'un d'entre eux sera l'innocence même, mort avant que ça vie ne commence -Il aura le pouvoir et le courage des plus grand héros de romances -Même si sa vie est un immense tableau de tristesse et d'épreuve -Il saura vaincre la noirceur et donner à l'oiseau une peau neuve.  
  
-L'autre sera le meilleur ami du monde, ils seront un duo d'amant à faire rêver, -Il aidera le premier à traverser tous les obstacles et les dangers -Il sera à ses côtés, jours et nuits, contre vent et marées -Et ensemble la lumière ils sauront ramener.  
  
-Peu après leur exploit, les jeunes reviendront d'un chemin éprouvé -Et deux autres héros pourront enfin pardonner au passé -La colère qui les gruge pourra enfin s'estomper -Et le mal dans le monde, par eux ne pourra plus retourner  
  
-Il est évident que la prophétie parle de toi et de M. Weasley. C'est donc à vous de mener le combat. De plus je me fais beaucoup trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. De toute façon les élèves vont bien accepter ta nomination. N'est-ce pas M. Colley ? Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette.  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction où pointait Dumbledore. Un jeune blondinet sorti tout bonnement le jour rouge et le regard penaud.  
  
-Je suis désolé M. Je viens de découvrir un nouveau passage secret de la bibliothèque à ici... En fait je savais pas que ça menait ici... Bien, je m'en doutais... Mais là je vous ai entendu parler...  
  
-Pas besoin de vous excuser, la curiosité est normale à votre âge. Heureusement pour vous, vous n'êtes pas arrivé dans la chambre de Rogue. Vous êtes près M. Colley à aider Harry et ses amis ?  
  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'assemblée. Hermione lui sourit et il se tourna ensuite vers le directeur.  
  
-Si... Si je peux être utile...  
  
-Croyez moi mon jeune ami, vous serez utile. Aujourd'hui marque le premier jour vers le moment décisif. Le début de la fin du combat entre la lumière et la noirceur, entre Harry et Voldemort, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard... Ce qui va se passer dans le prochain mois changera à jamais la manière dont les choses seront enseignées dans cette école. Vous serez les acteurs qui forceront ces changements en vous investissant totalement. J'ai confiance en vous tous.  
  
Il reprit son souffle. Il semblait fatigué, presque sur le point de s'écrouler. Il ajouta finalement :  
  
-Harry, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours à tes côtés.  
  
Tous se regardèrent. Harry se leva de sa chaise et regarda un à un ses copains. Chacun lui souriait. Grégoire lui montra son approbation en levant le pouce. Draco quand à lui leva la mèche qui lui pendait au visage dans un air de défi, le mettant au défi de relever ce que Dumbledore lui demandait. Finalement Ron... Il regarda Ron et il vit que son amoureux l'aimait profondément. Il savait que peut importe la décision qu'il prendrait, Ron serait toujours à ses côtés.  
  
-Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça tout seul. Je vais avoir besoin de vous tous. Nous devons agir rapidement. Grégoire, je veux que tu enseignes au quatrième en montant les arts martiaux. Connaissant Voldemort, il a tellement dédain de moldus qu'il ne pensera pas que nous pourront utiliser leurs techniques. Gabriel, vois avec Mme. Pomfrey à former des élèves pour guérir. Le plus nous en auront, le plus nous pourront tenir longtemps. Élodie, tu es en charges de la défense, inspectes tout ce qui rentre et tout ce qui sort. Sybile, j'aimerais qu'avec Krum tu prennes contact avec les rebelles dans à Durmstrang et que tu en fasses nos espions. Il est vitale pour nous de connaître les prochains déplacements de Voldemort. Hermione, voit avec les professeurs d'enchantement et de métamorphose qui sont les meilleurs élèves. Enseignent leurs des sorts utiles pour le combat et pour la défense. Fait en sorte qu'après il l'enseigne à d'autre élèves moins doué et ainsi de suite. Draco, j'aimerais que tu fasses la même chose pour les potions et que tu entraînes des gens à voler sur un balai.  
  
Il prit une respiration et se tourna vers Nathan.  
  
-Tu es le gamin qui habitait sur privet drive non ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Selon ce qu'Hermione m'a dit tu es bon dans une bibliothèque.  
  
-Je me débrouille bien oui.  
  
-Et bien je te donne une mission capitale. Tu dois me trouver les plans entiers de Poudlard et de Durmstrang. C'est avec ses plans qu'on va pouvoir bâtir une bonne offensive et une bonne défensive. Comme tu vois je te donne une des plus dure mission, tu crois être à la hauteur ?  
  
-Oui, je ne te décevrai pas.  
  
-Bien, qu'on marque le calendrier, aujourd'hui marque le jour 1 de la guerre contre Voldemort. Tous à vos occupations !  
  
Fin du chapitre 13  
  
Dans le chapitre 14 nous verrons comment avances les préparatif de l'école qui mettra à l'épreuve son système de défense contre une première offensive de Voldemort, à ne pas manquer. Plus j'ai de review plus le chapitre arrive tôt!!!!!!!  
  
Review :  
  
Cora : Tiens, là voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plus. C'était un peu court, mais après tout, c'est une passe importante de l'histoire. Laisse moi savoir ce que tu en penses. Merci pour ta dernière review  
  
Mae : Maintenant ils le sont!!!! ; ) J'avoue que j'aimerais aussi avoir une photo de Draco bébé ! Laisse moi un commentaire sur le chapitre!! Thanks pour la review!! ; )  
  
Juliepotter : Ma très chère Julie, celle qui me suit depuis le début. Sans ton soutient, l'histoire ne se serait probablement jamais rendu aussi loin. JE te remercie beaucoup de toujours me laisser un petit commentaire. Ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur. Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais imaginé les deux mère ensembles, mais l'idée m'est venue comme ça et j'ai trouvé ça bon. Merci encore une fois pour ta fidélité et dis moi comment tu as trouvé celui-ci.  
  
Gloups : D'abord je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir laissé un message. Même si c'est négatif ça reste constructif. Je ne sais par contre pas nécessairement comment le comprendre. Pour être honnête avec toi, si tu as juste lu le premier chapitre, c'est sur que l'histoire peut paraître banal, mais avec le temps elle se développe, se peaufine. Pour ce qui est du style bin. heu je comprend pas vraiment ta remarque. JE trouve personellement que chaque auteur à sa plume personnel et son style personnel alors un style conventionnel ça ne me dit pas grand-chose. Je prends quand même la critique en note.  
  
Bonne semaine à tous!! 


End file.
